The Shark in the Moonless Night
by The Night Hunter
Summary: The Winter war is over. Traitorous Aizen had been slain. But this is just start of the road for Ichigo. He will find allies and enemies alike in places he least expected, while the Ancient evil is lurking in the shadows and plotting the demise of all worlds. Revised verision of The Shark in the Moonless Sky!
1. Something is Ending

Chapter 1

On the shattered battlefield of crumbled rocks and smoking craters were two men. One of them on the ground, lying defeated. The other victorious and standing, using what remained of his powers.

Ichigo was looking at Aizen's defeated silhouette.

He saw the Hōgyoku separate itself from Aizen and fly right in front of his face, only disappear in a flash of purple light which blinded him for few seconds.

After he regained his sight Ichigo noticed that Aizen was staring at him. He knelt beside him, and asked a question he needed to know...

"Why did you want to become a god?" Aizen watched him in silence, before smiling slightly.

"Because I wanted to change the world around me." His eyes started to lose focus. "I wanted to get rid of the injustice in the Soul Society, it's corruption and arrogance." He coughed up some blood, looking desperately at Ichigo. "The Soul Society was built on a lie Ichigo…and the creature that rules it…it's far more disgusting than any Hollow." He said with hate.

"Do you mean the Captain-Commander?" Ichigo asked, thinking what the old man had done to deserve such hatred.

Ichgio was puzzled when Aizen started to chuckle.

"No... I mean the Soul King." Ichigo's eyes widened. "He is the cancer of Spiritual World, but those fools in the Soul Society are to blind to see it… All I wanted to do was get rid of him." He started to cough again, more blood spilt from his mouth. "They are not aware of what they subject themselves too.."

"Was it worth sacrificing thousands to achieve it? Was it worth it to sacrifice Hinamori?" He asked quietly, expecting some remark of the greater good, or necessary evil, but was shocked when he saw pain on his face.

"I-I couldn't find another way…and I wish I could done something differently….. but if you saw what I had seen, knew what I had known…I was desperate…" He fell silent again for a while. Ichigo lost all hope for him to talk again, he could already feel approaching Reiatsu signatures of his allies and friends. He tried to stand, but Aizen caught his wrist.

"Let me… give you one final warning." Aizen stared at him with the seriousness of a dying man. "Be wary of the Soul Society and it's lies. See what is beneath their words, don't let them put a leash on you in one way or another…cough." Aizen was desperate to tell the boy more, but he knew his time is running out.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"Because…Because..." His body was shaken by violent coughs. "You are much more then you think Kurosaki Ichigo." And then he faded into nothingness, with a small smile that never left his face.

Ichigo decided to think about what Aizen said later.

He looked at the clear blue sky, and only one thought passed through his mind.

'Finally….this nightmare is over…'Ichigo thought wearily before returning his gaze to the slowly disintegrating corpse of the Ex-Captain. His body screamed in pain yet relief flooded over him, soothing his suffering.

The war between Shinigami and Arrancar was over.

The Soul Society had won at last.

But the young substitute Shinigami couldn't savor the taste of victory for long. The sacrifice he made for this victory was drawing closer, robbing him of the last remnants of his power.

An agonizing pain suddenly shot through his body, making him fall to the ground screaming in anguish.

The feeling was so intense that Ichigo felt his consciousness slipping away. The last thing he saw before darkness claimed him were several figures appearing before him.

He passed out before he could see who they were.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was slowly coming back to the world of living. He was lying on something soft and he was warm.<p>

'Kami almighty please don't make me see Tessai when I open my eyes.' He prayed silently, and slowly opened his eyes. To his immense relief he saw unfamiliar wooden walls, empty beds, and medical equipment laid out across the room.

'I'm probably at some hospital.' He deduced…then he tried to get up. He regretted it immediately when his whole body throbbed in intense pain, making Ichigo flinch noticeably.

He hadn't even had the time to get over the sensation when the door to the room swung open, revealing several people trying to enter at once.

"ME FIRST DAMN IT!" Ikkaku shouted, trying to push himself in.

"You wish! In yours dreams baldy!" Renji yelled, slamming his foot Ikkaku's face.

"It's such a vulgar way to get inside, you know?" Yumichika said with a smug smile, as if he wasn't doing the exact same thing.

"Shut up ugly!" Renji and Ikkaku shouted in unison.

"I'll butcher you!" Yumichika screamed in murderous fury, charging blindly at the struggling duo, causing a three way all-out war.

In the short fight that occurred half of the room was laid to waste, and the only thing preventing further damage in the room (including Ichigo's body) was…

"I think that your behavior hardly belongs in a hospital." A calm, soft, and gently voice sounded through the room, sending shivers down everybody's spines.

Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika froze in absolute terror when Captain Unohana entered the room.

"I think you shouldn't trouble my patient. He just woke up after all." She said with a "gentle" smile, putting heavy emphasis on the my, slightly worrying Ichigo.

Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika felt as if the devil itself was glaring at them.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes ma'am." They shuttered while sweating a great deal.

"Now let's see how our patient is feeling." Unohana stated, focusing her attention on Ichigo.

"I'm feeling fine, thanks." Ichigo quickly replied, trying to wiggle out of the examination.

"I'd don't think so. You have been unconscious for two days, and your injuries haven't healed yet. You should stay in bed." Unohana announced smiling at him, hints of concern in her eyes.

"No, I'm really fine, never been better." He said quickly, while trying to get up.

"Ichigo, you should really stay in bed." She said with the same expression. For some reason Ichigo was chilled to the bone as he felt the "this isn't a request" aura, and some sort of sinister power backing it up from Unohana.

"Y-Yes ma'am." He squeaked in fear.

"Good. Now, the rest of your guests can come in, but only if they behave. But I believe that won't be a issue, will it?" Unohana mentioned while moving towards the doors. Her reply was a choir of, "Yes" and "Of course, Ma'am"s.

After she left, the room was slowly filled with people coming in order and calmly.

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed happiness shining in her eyes.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime wept tears of joy, hugging the life out of Ichigo, causing his abused body even more pain. But being a man Ichigo pretended to be okay.

"Good to see you, you bastard." Ishida said with a nonchalant smile. Ichigo held back the urge to punch him, albeit barely.

"Yo." Chad greeted him with a small smile, and grabbed Ichigo's shoulder gently.

"Ichigoooo!" Matsumoto chirped, slamming her body into his. Then she proceeded to suffocate him with her affection.

'There goes my ribs.' Ichigo thought in pain, hearing his poor bones creak under the pressure.

"Can't…breathe." He managed to wheeze before he lost consciousness from lack of air.

"You're going kill him, let go!" Rukia shouted when she saw him going still.

"Oh my bad." Matsumoto said with a innocent grin.

"EEEEEEEE…I can breathe again..." Ichigo muttered.

"We were so worried about you!" Orihime said, wiping her eyes. Everyone agreed with her statement, giving him pointed looks.

"Sorry that I put you all through that guys. I swear to not do anything like that anytime soon…I hope." Ichigo promised with a relieved grin on his face.

"You better not, or I will personally kick your ass!" Rukia exclaimed, false anger in her voice.

"Yeah us too, Baka!" Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika yelled in unison, very real threats in theirs.

"I knew you guys loved me." Ichigo answered with a small laugh, hoping to not escalate things into a fight… yet.

Soon the others started to laugh with him, firing jokes about his state, while Inoue healed him completely.

However the laughter soon died out, being replaced by a tense silence.

"So how was it?" Rukia asked quietly. "Your fight with Aizen." She whispered, the mention of the Ex-Capitan's name soured the atmosphere instantly.

"It was the hardest battle I've ever fought." He replied honestly, staring at his feet while recalling the duel he had. "I don't think without my last technique, I would have made it. He was… a terrifying opponent, I have to give him that." He whispered very softly.

"It's ok. He will no longer haunt you, and you won, saving the entire Soul Society." Rukia said gently, while hugging him.

'If only it was true.' Ichigo recalled Aizen's last words about the Soul King and himself. He knew that those words would haunt him for a long time still. He felt like something very important was being kept from him on purpose, but he had no idea what they could be.

"Okay let's end this depressing subject! Ichigo, two days from now the Soul Society will hold a grand feast celebrating our victory and appointing new Captains. So get dressed and come with us, we are having a private party before th emain event!" Matsumoto exclaimed, a wide grin and mischievous look in her eyes.

"Okay! Getting…" Ichigo stopped remembering Unohana's words.

"Ekhm, I will stay… a little longer." He replied quickly with a petrified face.

"But why? You're all fine, not even a scratch, I healed you perfectly." Orihime said creasing her eyebrows, then she felt a hand on her arm.

"Don't press it, okay? Let him stay a little longer." Renji said, giving Ichigo a knowing look, as were Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Okay everyone, let's give Ichigo some rest. We'll meet him at the grand feast." Ikkaku said, and started to push everyone out of the room. He turned around, and said with terrified expression "Beware.", before swallowing audibly.

"Thanks." Ichigo replied weakly

* * *

><p>Darkness, all she could see was deep inky darkness. There was no sound, no smells, no nothing around her. She felt numb… She felt like she was floating in nothingness.<p>

Her name was Tia Halibel, Tercera Espada of Aizen's army...

The moment the name of traitorous Captain passed through her mind it brought her back from the numbness only to feel…

Pain.

Pain so horrible that it almost made her lose her mind. Every fiber of her being was screaming in agony. The worst were her left shoulder and stomach for some reason.

But then the answer as to why came as her memories washed back in, along with a head splitting headache.

The city… the battle… kid Captain Shinigami… the two wannabe Arrancars… the betrayal…the burning pain of a sword going through her gut… then falling and falling….

'AIZEN!' Tia seethed, feeling a wave of righteous anger course through her.

He betrayed her!

While she had been fighting off her opponents, Aizen Shunpo'ed behind Tia and delivered a slash, cutting open her belly.

With his ever present superior smirk Aizen announced that she was too weak to serve him. That hadn't seated well with the Arrancar lady. She tried to counter attack, but sadly she was already under the spell of his Zanpakuto, Kyōka Suigetsu. Her sword went through one of his illusions, making her vulnerable to attack. He stabbed her shoulder from behind and dragged his sword down, damaging her body further.

Then Tia started to fall, the last thing she remembered was hitting the ground before she blacked out.

With her memories in order now, Tia tried to stand, but only managed to release a agonizing moan as the pain doubled.

Yet she pressed on, unrelenting and unbreakable, forcing her broken body to move. With inhuman effort she stood on shaking legs and took a step. Each time it felt like she was about to die. Tia could feel her own blood sliding down her skin, a trail of blood surely followed her.

It was like a dream…or rather a nightmare to her. Her vision was blurred, making her head spin. Yet even in such a state she was more or less aware of her surroundings. She could feel the battle raging on, yet she could care less about it.

She couldn't sense the Reiastu of those she cared for. They were weak while she was fighting the young Captain, and now they were completely gone.

That was a hurt that dwarfed anything else she felt. Her Fraccion, her friends, her…family were gone…She was all alone now…

"I must endure." She chanted, taking another step. "Mila-Rose, Sung-Sun, Apacci, I won't let your sacrifices be in vain!" She took a defiant step forward. Tia needed to survive for their sakes.

After an indeterminable amount of time she managed to reach a park. From the looks of it it was old and mostly abandoned. She walked deeper into it, finding a little clearing with a large tree growing in the middle.

She moved to the tree and rested against it, leaning her back against its trunk. She took a shaky breath and started to gather Reiatsu, to accelerate her healing process. But the Human World wasn't as rich in raw Reishi as Hueco Mundo, so it considerably slowed it to an almost snail's pace.

'Aizen…I promise you that I'll end you…no matter what it takes to accomplish it…I swear on my Fraccion's blood.'

Tia closed her teal eyes, using her determination to focus on healing.

* * *

><p><em>The Soul Society's Grand Feast had begun.<em>

However the parties, drinking, and singing had already been in process right after the battle, but the big day was today.

The official celebration started at noon, with some (most), Shinigami present having a little trouble standing up straight.

Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto began the event with a speech about victory gained through the combined effort of all Shinigami, especially Kurosaki Ichigo, which caused a storm of applause. Then Soul Society values and traditions that created strong bonds, and finally the Captain-Commander warning about uncontrollable thirsts for power, and what are the consequences of betrayal held.

After the speech, he announced that the ceremony of appointing the Captains would begin at midnight, on Sōkyoku Hill, and everyone was obliged to show. There were no exceptions he said, looking towards the Visored group.

Then he wished everyone good fun, and dismissed all of them.

"Wow, that was quite the speech." Ichigo stated, while walking toward the Squad 10 barracks, with his friends. Matsumoto was throwing a large party there, much to the torment of Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya.

"Yep. Good thing that you had been released from the hospital. Otherwise you would miss out on everything." Rukia said chuckling.

"Yeah, right." He replied as he remembered hours of begging and tests to prove he was okay. When he was about to leave Captain Unohana wished him good health, in her usual gentle/scaring the hell out of you voice, and to not get overexcited at the party. Ichigo still shivered from the experience.

"Anyways let's not waste any more time, we might be late for party. They will probably already be so drunk that they won't recognize us when we arrive." Ichigo joked.

"Come on, everybody will recognize their favorite strawberry-head hero." Rukia told him before laughing loudly.

"Why you little... I will get you for that!" Ichigo shouted.

"Catch me if you can. Last one to the barracks is a really big, and cute, strawberry-head." Rukia shouted and ran away.

"We'll see about that." Ichigo chased after her.

* * *

><p><em>Five Minutes Later<em>

"Told ya you would lose." Rukia said with a huge smug smirk on her face.

"Shup up, midget." Ichigo muttered angrily.

"Awww, don't be like that Strawberry-Chan, we have arrived." As soon as those words left Rukia's mouth, men came flying out of the windows.

"Tōshirō's going to love this." He told her, and as confirmation of his words they heard a loud roar.

"MATSUMOTOOOOOOOO!" Toshiro's voice sounded through the nearest area.

"Looks like the party's going on, let's go!" Rukia exclaimed and ran into the barracks.

"Lead the way Rukia." Ichigo replied as he followed her inside. As soon they walked in they saw pandemonium that only people with too much alcohol in their veins could cause.

Of course Rangiku was at the very forefront of it…..

"GUYS! WHAT ARE WE DOIN!?" Matsumoto slurred, swaying like a reed on the wind. She already had a very healthy shade of red on her cheeks, and one very large bottle of sake in her hand.

"WE'RE PARTIN, SIGNIN, AND DRINKIN!" A crowd in similar a state roared back joyfully and with lots of cheering. Ichigo and Rukia noticed that the group was from various squads.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU DRUNK MORONS!" Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya yelled in fury, but because he was so short he was ignored.

"Toshi come on, don't be such party crusher. Drink with us! We've got the best sake in the Soul Society!" Matsumoto exclaimed with giggle.

"It's captain Hitsugaya to YOU! And I will not tolera-" Tōshirō was interrupted when Matsumoto grabbed him quickly, and started hugging him very tightly to her assets…

"What are you doing?!" He shouted, or at last tried to shout, while struggling to get himself free.

"Toshi you have to understand that after such a victory, the men have the right to celebrate and relieve their stress from battle. Every wise Captain lets his men loosen up once in the while to keep morale high. Having fun once in a while is not a bad thing. I bet Hinamori would enjoy it if you'd take her out sometimes, so what do you say Toshi?... Errr Captain?" Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, due to lack of air, fainted a few seconds ago.

"Awww...poor Captain, he must have been so tired that he fell asleep in a place like this." Matsumoto mused, completely oblivious to the actual reason he fainted. She picked him up and took him to his bed room, placing him on his bed…only accidentally hitting his head against a nightstand.

"Sleep well, Toshi." She said gently, looking one last time at Tōshirō.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Rukia were just noticed due to the fact that alcohol severely limited the brain power of the users…

"LOOK ITS KUROSAKI ICHIGO! WAR HERO, DEFENDER OF SOUL SOCIETY! HERO! HERO! HERO…" The crowd started to cheer loudly.

Ichigo was literally mobbed into accepting drinks and telling the crowd the story about his battle. He of course excluded the parts of his training in Garganta and his talk with Aizen.

"Aww I always knew that you were destined to be a hero!" Rangiku said, taking a seat next to him. She leaned against him making sure to press her large chest to his arm, making him blush crimson. "You know you are cute." She whispered into his ear, blowing hot air into it. Ichigo did everything to not squirm. He was not used to something like that.

"Hey guys I think it's about time that we go to the Sōkyoku Hill for the ceremony." Rukia suddenly shouted, glaring daggers at Rangiku, who was still attached to Ichigo.

"Do we have to?" A few Shinigamis lamented, not wanting to part with their drinks.

"Excellent idea!" Ichigo stood quickly, trying to contain his blush. He could swear that Rangiku's lips brushed his ear lobe. "Let's go guys!"

"Yeah, move your drunken asses over there or I will make you!" Rukia exclaimed only to see the room empty as she said that. After Ichigo's statement everyone ran after him, ignoring Rukia completely.

"Wait for me you morons!" She yelled as she quickly followed.

* * *

><p><em>Sōkyoku Hill<em>

"With peace finally restored, it's time to fill the gap that was created among Captains during Aizen's betrayal." Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto said in a strong, deep and commanding voice.

"Now I will appoint Captains to their Divisions." He stated. "The one's I call step forward and take your Captain Coat."

"I appoint Suì-Fēng as Captain of the Second Division."

"I appoint Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi as Captain of the Third Division."

"I appoint Retsu Unohana as Captain of the Fourth Division."

"I appoint Shinji Hirako as Captain of the Fifth Division."

"I appoint Byakuya Kuchiki as Captain of the Sixth Division."

"I appoint Sajin Komamura as Captain of the Seventh Division."

"I appoint Shunsui Kyōraku as Captain of the Eighth Division."

"I appoint Kensei Muguruma as Captain of the Ninth Division."

"I appoint Tōshirō Hitsugaya as Captain of the Tenth Division."

Each appointed Captain had to move to the Captain-Commander, bow to him, and receive their coat from him. The ceremony was going smoothly, until the prolonging absence of Captain Hitsugaya started to cause a commotion.

* * *

><p><em>In the crowd of Shinigami<em>

"Where in the world is Tōshirō?" Ichigo said as he started to worry for the young Captain.

"Indeed. To be late for such a ceremony is a very serious offense toward the Captain-Commander and the Soul Society." Rukia told him, also starting to grow impatient.

"Yeee wonder if he's still…" Matsumoto stopped as she heard some noise that sounded almost like her name. 'Nah I must be imagining things.' She thought.

"Still what?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Well, at the party he was making a ruckus so I pulled him into a loooong hug, and explained to him how important is to lie back sometimes. But poor Toshi fell asleep, probably from exhaustion." She explained, with an innocently oblivious face.

'Rather fainted from suffocation.' Ichigo thought, as he recalled a similar situation from the hospital. He started to slowly fear the power of Matsumoto's breasts.

As soon as he had finished his line of thoughts about her bosom, still blushing slightly, he saw Toshi Flash Step before the Captain-Commander. Bowing quickly and taking his coat, he stood in line with the other Captains, behind the Captain-Commander.

Ichigo also noticed the "your life's going be so miserable from now on" look that Toshiro was giving to Matsumoto.

* * *

><p><em>Tōshirō's Flashback<em>

"Hyyyyy….Air!" Tōshirō choked out with his first breath, as he was waking up from his Matsumoto induced coma. Noticing that he was in his bed….he also noted a giant hole in the wall, as a chilly night breeze was getting into the room.

Then he looked at the clock "00:13….." He gasped, feeling fury build inside him. He released it with one long pissed off dragon roar shout. "MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOO!"

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>"Ekhm lets continue." The Captain Commander said.<p>

"I appoint Kenpachi Zaraki as Captain of the Eleventh Division."

"I appoint Mayuri Kurotsuchi as Captain of the Twelfth Division."

"I appoint Jūshirō Ukitake as Captain of the Thirteenth Division."

As soon as the Captain-Commander finished a storm of applause fell on the appointed Captains.

The Captain-Commander raised his hand to silence everyone, and said "The ceremony is not over yet." Confusing everyone, including the twelve Captains.

"After a long debate with Central 46, we decided to re-establish the Kido Corps Division." Everyone started to whisper in excitement and curiosity.

"We decided to hand the position to a person who fought valiantly for the Soul Society in the recent war, aiding us in defeating our foes." Ichigo had a really nasty feeling about this.

"Therefore I appoint Kurosaki Ichigo as Captain of the newly restored Kido Corps Division." Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto looked straight at Ichigo, as if daring him to decline.

Well, to be frank, calling the silence that fell after his words "deadly", would be a humongous understatement. Even nature went silent, as if in shock, after his words. Not even the wind dared to blow.

'WHAT THE HELL?!' Ichigo thought as his pupils widened to the size of dinner plates. Someone pushed him towards the Captain-Commander.

He walked up in a stiff robot-like fashion, performing a stiff bow, almost breaking his spine. He claimed the coat, and went to stand in line with the rest of Captains, (who were probably in greater shock then he was) accompanied by total silence. Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths in the tense atmosphere of utter disbelief.

"With that I conclude this ceremony. You all are dismissed. Go and celebrate for the rest of the night." Captain-Commander stated hitting the ground with his cane. Then he Flash Stepped from the hill.

No one dared to move, everyone was staring at a certain individual who was probably close to a mind break.

"How the hell did this happen?" Ichigo felt so small under the gaze of over 4000 Death Gods.

No pressure whatsoever.

He turned his head to his left and looked at the row of Captains staring at him. Some with curiosity other with surprise...some with bloodthirsty glee, others in confusion and irritation and even in anger.

"What?" Ichigo finally snapped getting annoyed at their stares.

"Forgive us Ichigo-san, but this was unexpected." Unohaha said diplomatically. "We weren't informed about this."

"You weren't? But isn't your opinion or something like that required to become a Captain?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Indeed. You would have to go through the test, or get a recommendation from us…or kill another Captain to take his rank…" Ukitake supported.

"Whoa, whoa slow down here. I didn't kill Aizen for any position or rank, and like hell I don't remember taking any test! And from the look on your faces none of you recommended me…so what the hell is going on here guys?" Ichigo inquired.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, I promise you." SoiFon said glaring at Ichigo for some reason. "There has to be a mistake here."

"What she said, someone had to hit his or her head too hard. Where do I go to resign?" Ichigo looked at them with hopeful expectation.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, being chosen as one of the Captains is the greatest honor a Shinigami can be offered. Resigning mere seconds after nomination will be taken as an insult towards the Soul Society." Byakuya chastised him.

"Honor and pride aside, let's get technical. How I am supposed to lead a Kido Corps if I don't even know Kido!?" Ichigo snapped. "Even Unohaha-san said that I suck at this whole Reiatsu control thing!"

"Pardon me, but I didn't tell you that you "suck", but merely pointed out that your Reiatsu is little rough around the edges. Nothing that can't be corrected with training and meditation." She smiled. "If you wish, I can teach you Kido…Trust me I'll make you a Kido master in no time…or you'll die trying." All that was said with her expression unchanged. Somehow it made Ichigo tremble.

"Maa, Maa don't scare the boy Retsu-san." Kyoraku said. "Listen, maybe, just for the time being, keep the position and we will ask around as to what this is all about ok? Let's not act hastily here."

"But I don't want it! I want to go home, and return to my normal life. How I'm even supposed to balance life here and in the living world?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." He said with disarming smile. "Now go enjoy the evening. We'll take care of things, so relax." With that he Shunpo'ed away, soon being followed by the rest.

Zaraki, before he departed, gave Ichigo one of his bloodthirsty smiles, while SoiFon continued to glare at him until her departure.

'Geez what's her problem." Ichigo shook his head.

As soon as the Captains left he was literally swarmed by a cheering and curious crowd. He was flooded under an endless wave of congratulations.

After a while Ichigo was finally free, leaving him with only a group of his friends namely Inoue, Chado, Ishida, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rangiku.

"Congratulations Kuraski-kun." Inoue said with a bright smile.

"Thanks, but I'd rather remain a substitute Shinigami for the time being." Ichigo shrugged.

"Baka! Don't you know what a great honor this is!" Rukia whacked the back of his head.

"Ow! That hurts you know!" He growled, massaging the sore spot.

"Oh don't be a baby Ichigo! And put the coat on, I want to see how you look." Rangiku slurred. "Pwese?"

Ichigo couldn't contain his blush at her cute pout and folded. He exasperatedly put the coat on, and looked at the gathered. "There, happy?"

"I have to say, it suits you." Chado admitted.

"I have to agree." Ishida added, adjusting his glasses.

"Et tu, Ishida?" Ichigo groaned. "Come on even Renji would be better, he at least knows Kido…no matter how lame he is at it." Ichigos snickered.

"You bastard, want to try and back up those words!?" Renji grabbed the hem of his coat.

"Oh I don't know, Vice-Captain Abarai." Ichigo gave him an evil grin, suddenly enjoying his new station. "Is that any way to address a commanding officer?"

In that very moment the Shinigami realized that Ichigo just outranked them.

"Noooo! He became a Captain before me!" Renji wailed.

"Ok this job just got much better hehehe." Ichigo chuckled darkly.

"And don't forget that you get paid!" Rangiku chirped. "A lot actually. You can even change the currency to any in the Human World."

"Seriously?" Ichigo exclaimed. 'Ok now it's definitely not that bad. I get a well-paid job in something I actually excel at.'

"Of course! How do you think we survived when we were sent to help you before the war?" Yumichika said, brushing his hair off to the side. "Not only by depending on other people's kindness, and selling Ikkaku's body to the land lady."

"I told you to never speak of that again!" Said man roared with an embarrassed blush.

"Yuck! I don't even want to imagine that." Rukia make a gagging noise. "Before it gets even more disgusting how about we get to celebrating?

"Hell Yeah!" Everyone cheered, marching back to the 10th Squad barracks.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

Rukia yawned while walking through the streets of Sereitei, enjoying the peaceful afternoon. She decided to end the party earlier along with Inoue, Ishida, and Chado, who all returned to Human World. Ichigo on the other hand wasn't allowed to leave until the very last of the party members had fallen asleep.

She initially went to collect his drunk ass from the 10th, where he undoubtedly ended, but she was informed that Hachi already got him and they went to train in Kido.

Suddenly a loud explosion ripped through the air. Rukia ran towards the source of explosion, and saw Ichigo scrambling out of the undoubtedly self-made crater.

"I'm telling you it's frigging impossible for me to do this!" Ichigo grumbled, while trying to extinguish his burning robe.

"You just have to concentrate." Hachigen Ushōda reminded him with a chuckle. Via messenger he was informed that he was appointed as Ichigo's very private tutor by the Captain-Commander himself. Whether he liked it or not.

"I still don't get why they didn't make you Captain instead? You're an experienced Kido Master, trained by the one considered to be the best Kido users ever." Ichigo said as he cooled down (literally).

"Well it's true that my sensei Tessai Tsukabishi-sama is the best, but even I can see you have great potential too. In only a few hours you've learned to use both Bakudō and Hadō up to the 4th level. A remarkable feat for someone who hasn't had any practical Kido training before. You have very good instincts and adaptation, all you simply lack is theoretical knowledge on how to execute spells. Nothing that can't be fixed with time."

"You didn't answer my question." Ichigo pointed out, slightly embarrassed at the compliments.

"To tell the truth, I do not wanted to be a Captain, because I'm not meant to be one. I can guide and teach you Kido, and do some paper work, but I do not hold the qualities of a leader. Something that you have in spades." Hachi said sincerely.

"Thanks." Ichigo muttered, flattered by his teacher's praise.

"Sooo can we call it a day? Feels like we've been training forever." Ichigo almost begged.

"No way I just got here, and from what I can see this is too good to end it now." Rukia interrupted with an evil grin.

"Damn strait! Watching Ichigo's epic fails are wayyy too much fun." Renji exclaimed with a choir of support from the other spectators.

"Come on Ichigo you can do it…Hahaha…you just have to focus…Hahaha…." Matsumoto was laughing her ass off, obviously having just as good a time as the last few days.

"Bwuhahaha!" Ikkaku, Renji, Yumichika, and Kira burst out laughing, pissing Ichigo off.

"Oh I will FOCUS now, if that's what you really want….." Ichigo said darkly as he raised his left hand, straightening his forefinger and starting to chant.

"Seeping crest of turbidity, arrogant vessel of lunacy…." The rest of his words were turned into mumbling. A thick black mist started to form around Ichigo.

"What the hell is he trying to pull?" Renji asked starting to get a very unpleasant feeling.

"That stance and chant have a strange resemblance to… Kuro...hit...sugi." Hachi mused with a growing sense of dread. "Everyone get out of here now!" He shouted in absolute horror feeling a sinister Reiatsu build behind the spell.

"Run to the hills!" Rukia shouted, retreating from the blast zone.

"Run for your life!" Matsumoto yelled, obviously not having such a great time anymore.

"He's friggin' insane!" Renji screamed as he Flash Stepped away from the training grounds in terror, as did every sane creature that felt the oncoming doom.

"Hehehe... suckers." Ichigo said with an evil grin as he stopped the spell "Thanks Aizen." He uttered feeling a sudden gratitude towards the Ex-Captain.

"Alright! Time to go home." He exclaimed happily.

"Ekhm." Hachi coughed politely, tapping his foot.

"Aww, give me a break!" Ichigo wailed.

"I planned to, but it seems that you need a lecture about the dangers of using such deadly Kido." He said in a stern tone.

"Kami kill me now!" Ichigo face-palmed.

* * *

><p><em>Human World, Around Midnight<em>

"Ah it's good to be back." Ichigo said happily, imagining a few days of free time. His plan was mainly sleeping, eating, watching TV, meeting with his friends, and from time to time checking for any Hollow activity.

"Ok let's do one last check, and then time for bed." Ichigo extended his senses, trying to discern any Hollow presences.

"Everything seems alright..." He paused feeling, just on the edge of his senses, a spark of Reiatsu. Only thanks to his very recent Kido training did he managed to feel it. Any less sensitive Shinigami would simply have miss it. Whatever it was it was meant trying to keep its presence hidden.

'Work never ends.' He thought as he flew toward the signature. When he got close enough he recognized the soul structure of the Reiatsu. It was a Hollow's….no an Arrancar's.

'Looks like I will have to deal with some remnants of Aizen's army.' He thought as he landed about five hundred meters from the source.

"Couldn't they choose a nicer place to hide?" Ichigo looked at the deserted park, full of wild bushes, high grass, and old trees.

"Let's see what surprises I can find here." He said to himself while advancing into the bushes. The fact that the only source of light was the moon was not helping. The sky being semi-clouded most of the time made it difficult for Ichigo who was moving through the bushes in near total darkness.

"Shit!" He shouted as he tripped on the root of an old tree, and hit a nearby rock with his face.

'Great, now they know that I am here. There goes the element of surprise.' He thought bitterly, while massaging his forehead.

He got out of the bushes and entered into a clearing, an old sakura tree in the dead center of it. Despite not being able to see anything, Ichigo could feel the presence of something right in front of him under the tree. He took a fighting stance, drawing Zangetsu, and slowly advanced towards the Arrancar. Moving forward, the moonlight started to slowly illuminate the clearing.

When the moonlight had finally reached the sakura tree, he saw the person who was sitting under it.

It was a female Arrancar. An extremely beautiful female Arrancar….

'Do not think about it.' He thought with blush.

**'Oh please do…**' His Inner Hollow whispered from the back of his mind. Ichigo dreaded to think what he want to do with her.

From what Ichigo could see, she was in bad state. He noticed that she had some barely healed wounds on her belly and arm. He also noticed her very, unusual outfit. She wore a long sleeved top, that covered half of her face, and that reached to her breasts, stopping half way down them. This left a healthy dose of her bosom visible. Ichigo fought hard to contain his growing blush, not that her taught exposed belly helped that. Below her waist she wore a long white skirt, tied by a black sash. He also notice that it left the sides of her waist and upper thighs visible.

Yet the most noticeable parts were large dark stains on it. Ichigo guessed that it must been blood…lots of it.

Regardless he continued his observation. Her skin was tanned and she had messy blonde hair that was sticking to her face. He couldn't see any more of her face since it was covered by her jacket's high collar.

But what he could tell was that she was looking at him with caution and determination in her eyes. Despite the obvious wounds and fatigue she held her self tensely, ready to try and defend herself, much like a cornered mouse.

"Yyyyyyyyy….Hi?" Ichigo said dumbly. Hearing those words the mysterious Arrancar lady tried stand up, only to give a quiet cry of pain and start sliding back down.

Ichigo moved to catch her, which almost cost him his head. She tried to slash him with her unique sword, scaring the hell out of him.

The sword was really strange, it had a European-like hilt, and the blade itself was empty inside leaving only the edges of it.

The Arrancar leaned heavily against the tree trunk, losing her battle with gravity, but held a sloppy defensive stance while gasping for air. Ichigo noticed that the sudden movement re-opened some of her wounds, making blood flow again.

'She will pass out any minute now.' Ichigo thought looking at the wounded Arrancar. But when their eyes met he saw nothing but a pure defiance riddled with a lot of pain. That made him feel a little guilty that he was causing it even indirectly. Wanting to ease the tensions he sheathed his blade, raising his hands up in surrender. He also took a few steps back to give her some space.

"Easy now, I'm not going to hurt you." He explained calmly, greatly surprising the Arrancar lady.

"Then…what you're here for?" She asked after a moment of silence, suspicion prominent her tired tone.

"Well…I was patrolling the area and felt your Reiatsu, so I came to check." Ichigo said.

Tia watched him in silence, closing her eyes briefly to push the pain back, so she could think clearly.

"What...what are you going to do with me now?" The Hollow asked in a pained calm after some time, confusing Ichigo. For some strange reason he didn't want to fight her, and it only made him more so.

"Maybe we can start with introductions. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo subs... Captain of the Kido Corps Division." He said, a little annoyed as he had to remember his new position.

"Kurosaki... Ichigo." She repeated slowly wincing every so often. "Y...you're the Shinigami that Aizen was interested ...in."

"Yep that's me." Ichigo replied. "May I have your name?" He asked, and after rather longer pause he lost all hopes of hearing it.

"I'm… Tia Halibel… the 3rd Espada." As soon as those words left her mouth she slid to the left. Ichigo realized that she just used what was left that kept her conscious, and ran to catch her before she fell. Luckily this time there was no response from blonde.

'Ok... so what do I do with her now?' He thought, as he lifted her bride style. Her head fell against his chest, allowing him to see more of her face. The first thing he noticed were the dark bags under her eyes…and the fact that she smelled quite a bit. 'Well what should I expect if she was lying here for days.'

With that thought he headed towards the only person he thought might be able to help, Inoue.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier with Tia<em>

The pain…it was slowly leaving her body. Her healing process started to finally show some results. Now Tia's body was numbing. Yet compared to the last few days it was a welcome and pleasant happening. She would have healed up faster, but she had to scare off other Hollows which attempted to feast on her, resulting in wasting Reiatsu.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open.

'What….is…that?' She thought, feeling a very powerful presence. 'A Shinigami? No it's more like an Arrancar, but…' She was confused because she couldn't figure if it was one or the other. 'Maybe it's one of those Visored? But this Reiatsu feels familiar…' She hazily pondered, hoping that the person wouldn't notice her. Her hope were quickly crushed when the presence started to get closer.

'So this is it…' A sad sigh escaped her mouth. She grabbed her sword and brought it closer, feeling comfort in holding the familiar hilt. She wouldn't go without a fight, no matter how weak she was. Again she was struck by how familiar this Reiatsu felt.

"shit!"

She heard a loud yelp from the bushes.

'Well they aren't a subtle are they.' She thought lightly. She already knew that her days have been counted, but Tia probably had a few more minutes to live.

'I couldn't even take my revenge on the bastard Aizen.' She thought bitterly, closing her eyes. She allowed herself to get lost in her memories for few seconds. She recalled the good memories she had with her Fraccion, but even those were tainted by regret. Tia wished that she were more open with them, and maybe participated in some of their arguments they liked to much. 'It's all too late now….'

Not a second later she spotted a silhouette coming out of the bushes. She noticed that it was a male, with orange hair and a large sword. For some reason he was wearing a Captain's Coat.

'So young.' Was her first thought, recalling another young Captain. This Captain stepped out of the shadows, and realization hit Tia like a ton of bricks. It was the same boy that fought against Grimmjow in Las Noches. Even then she had doubts about his origins. His Reiatsu had even more of a Hollow feel than the others.

Lost in her thoughts she almost missed his intense stare. His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, piercing her very soul. She started to feel a little bit uncomfortable under his gaze.

It was like looking in the eyes of another Hollow.

'It must be my imagination. He surely can't be thinking of devouring me.' Tia thought slightly anxious, but she couldn't be aware of what Shinigami's lower instincts were thinking just that, though not in the way she imagined.

Finally their eyes met.

"Yyyyyyyyy….Hi?" The stranger said. She tried to get up quickly, rather from reflexes than from actual intention. Pain returned in full force making her lose balance. She had seen the Shinigami moving quickly towards her. Forcing her hand to move she slashed her sword, aiming for his head. If she was going down it would be in a fight.

Yet she also noticed the surprised look on his face, like he wasn't expecting a counter attack.

'Did he really think I would just give up?' Tia questioned internally with no small amount of anger. Recently too many Shinigami thought of her as weak.

But what the he did next, truly stunned her. He sheathed his sword and raised his hands in a surrendering manner.

"Easy now, I'm not going to hurt you." Tia watched him for few seconds, looking for signs of deceit, but she had found none.

"Then…what are you here for?" She finally asked eying him closely.

"Well…I was patrolling the area and felt your Reiatsu, so I came to check." The stranger said. Tia had a hard time believing in such a coincidence. If he was a Captain he had to have been ordered to look for her specifically.

'Perhaps they want no chance of any retaliation.' She thought glaring at the man in front of her. She could do it all night, she was too tired for that. But it was better to cut the chase quickly, it's not like she could defeat him now, at her best maybe, but her current state was very far away from best.

"What...what are you going to do with me now?" She asked him as calmly as her shaking voice could manage. Tia saw some sort of conflict on his face, but she didn't feel any hostile intent from him. 'Strange…' She thought, puzzled because wasn't he supposed to kill her?

"Maybe we can start with introductions. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo subs... Captain of the Kidō Corps Division."

"Kurosaki... Ichigo." Tia repeated, confirming her earlier suspicions. "Y... you're the Shinigami that Aizen was interested ...in."

"Yep that's me." Ichigo replied. "May I have your name?" He asked, in what she guessed was a casual tone.

"I'm… Tia Halibel… the 3rd Espada." She answered before she even thought about it. Suddenly her body and mind finally gave in. Tia felt her whole body shut down, the effort to stand and defend sapping what she had left. At some point she felt her legs gave up and she fell.

Tia watched Ichigo rushed towards her. She closed her eyes, resigned to her fate, but instead of the pain, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

Before she lost her consciousness she remembered being lifted by very warm comforting arms.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at Orihime's House<em>

"So tired." Orihime yawned, finishing her homework. She stretched back, feeling her joints pop back in their right places.

"00:45... looks like it's time for bed." She packed her books and notebooks into her bag, and prepared to take a shower.

Then she heard the doorbell. She wondered who could be visiting her at such a late hour.

"I'm coming!" She yelled, moving to open the doors

"Oh it's you Kurosaki-san. What are you doing…." Inoue paused as she noticed what, or rather who, Ichigo was carrying.

"Who is that?!" Orihime exclaimed, seeing the battered and bloodied woman in Ichigo's arms. Her formerly white attire was now painted red, with large stains of blood all over. Not to mention all the grime and dust on it. "Wait, I have seen her before…in Las Noches!"

"Yeah, her name's Tia Halibel, and she was third Espada. Can we come in, she really needs your help, Inoue." Ichigo asked with urgency. He felt Tia's blood seeping through his fingers the whole way here.

"O-Of course! Let me get some towels, and we'll put her on sofa!" Inoue quickly ran back inside.

"Can you call Ishida and Chad? Tell them that it's a very important matter and they have to come right now. I'll get her settled." Ichigo said while entering Orihime's house.

It was just as he remembered, warmly yellow painted walls, some paintings on it, a set of wooden furniture, and in the middle of living room was sitting a big white sofa with a lot of soft pillows, surrounded on both sides by armchairs.

Inoue came back with towels, and spread them on the sofa, allowing Ichigo to put Halibel on it. He tried to be as gentle as possible hoping to not upset her in injuries further.

He fell into a nearby chair, exhausted but not from carrying her. His mind was racing all over the place with what he was getting himself into and what he was going to tell the S.S.. Ichigo took in the sight of the sleeping Arrancar. In the light he could see the full extent of the wounds. In addition to the life threatening wounds she was covered in bruises and scratches.

'She must've been through a lot of pain for a long time.' Ichigo thought with sympathy.

He also wondered how she survived in this state the whole time. It's been nearly three days since the battle with Aizen.

He felt a spark of respect toward the Arrancar lady, admiring her determination… and not only that. He quickly regained his composure as Inoue walked into the room looking at Ichigo with hesitation.

"Ishida-kun and Chado-kun will be here in fifteen minutes." Orihime said, her glance turned to unconscious Arrancar.

"So what do we do with her?" She asked hesitantly, not sure about the whole situation. And the way that Ichigo looked at her…. disturbed her somehow.

"Can you heal her?" Asked Ichigo.

"Are you sure about that, Kurosaki-kun?" She asked.

"I….am." Ichigo answered with some uncertainty in his voice, but something was telling him that it was the right thing to do, or at least what he hoped was.

"Ok….. Soten Kisshun: I Reject." Said Orihime, and an orange energy ball formed around Halibel.

"It will take a while Kurosaki-kun." She told him.

"Ok thanks. Would it be alright to wait for explanations until Ishida and Chado arrive?" Ichigo asked, taking a more comfortable position in the chair, keeping an eye on Halibel. He wasn't even sure he had an explanation yet, considering it all happened so fast.

"Ok." Orihime nodded turning her attention to task at hand.

After fifteen minutes the doorbell rang again, signaling that the rest of the group just arrived. Ichigo opened the doors, and lead them inside.

Ishida and Chad entered Inoue's living room only to gawk in shock at the unconscious woman. The first one to speak was Ishida. As the most calm and composed person in the room, he stated that the most logical and correct thing to say, while minding his high class manners.

"Are you out of your damn mind!?" Ishida growled, glaring at the sleeping Arrancar.

"I agree with Ishida. Ichigo what is the meaning of this?" Chado asked with a calmer, but still annoyed tone.

"Well maybe I'll start at the beginning." Ichigo said with a sigh, telling them how he found Halibel. After his story ended the room was filled with an awkward silence.

Again Ishida was first to speak.

"Ichigo…" Said Ishida with gentle smile and compassion in his eyes, "Are you out of your damn mind!?" He finished gasping for air.

"Do you have any idea what will happen when the Soul Society discovers that you are harboring an Arrancar? Not to mention the 3rd Espada?!" Ishida exclaimed again, a stunned expression on his face, not believing in stupidity of his friend.

"What was I supposed to do then, kill her?!" Ichigo snapped, but he already knew the Quincy's answer, and it pissed him off even more.

"YES! She is an Arrancar, an enemy!" Ishida shouted angrily.

"Well I don't kill the defenseless, first thing! Especially not a defenseless woman! And if I was supposed to kill my enemies, you wouldn't be here yourself, would you?" Ichigo yelled furiously back at Ishida. For some reason the fierceness in his voice to spare the Arrancar angered Inoue slightly, and she wasn't sure why.

"If you put it like that…. I suppose it isn't the necessarily the right thing to do." Ishida said as he settled down a bit, feeling somewhat like a bastard… for the moment.

"What you are planning to do with her after she wakes up?" Chado asked with a conciliatory tone.

That was the million dollar question, one that Ichigo had been asking himself since the moment he found her.

He knew what would happen to her if he turned her in to the Soul Society. At best life-long imprisonment, and at worst painful interrogation to obtain information, then public execution.

He felt a shudder go down his spine. He immediately started to think on an option two. Well it was immediately out voted he couldn't let her go either.

She was too strong to roam free. Ichigo was totally out of ideas for what to do with her. Then he answered, feeling the united pressure of his friends on him.

"I really don't know what to do with her. After she wakes up I will speak with her, and decide what to do then." Ichigo said dryly.

No one had anything to say more to say, but gave Ichigo blank unbelieving stares.

"Uhh…" All of them jumped when they heard a soft moan coming from the topic at hand.

Halibel rose slightly, helping herself up with her elbows, just to see a group of four humans staring at her, stunned expressions all around.

"Where am-" She didn't finish, as realization dawned on her when she recognized the orange hair Shinigami Captain. Her eyes widened with every second.

"Hi…?" Ichigo said hesitantly. He was wondering how to start any decent conversation, but the only experiences with the Espada he had up until now were either killing them, being nearly killed by them, or being followed around by them (Nel). That wasn't much help in this situation though.

Tia on the other was looking at him in disbelief. She was sure that she wouldn't wake up, or at the least would do it in prison mat, not on a soft sofa. Not to mention she felt…better. Like she hadn't been suffering from any injuries at all. Looking around the room she deduced that this was probably at Ichigo's home, albeit it seemed a bit womanly so it might be the only girl in the room's home.

'Orihime Inoue.' She recalled her name from the time she was held prisoner at Las Noches. Then her eyes widened further, realizing that the girl was the reason she was even moving.

She healed her.

The atmosphere tensed with every second of silence from the quiet Hollow. She was looking around the room and all of them respectively, gauging them, analyzing them.

At last her eyes stopped at Ichigo and remained there. He noticed that she had teal irises. Yet after a while her silent staring started to make him uncomfortable.

"So… could you tell me what you were doing in the park?" He asked, hoping that she would at least reveal her intentions.

There was that silence again. She was looking at him cautiously, as if expecting him to attack her any second. The distrust on her face almost made Ichigo cringe.

"I have no quarrel with you." She finally answered.

'Good. It felt like that took an eternity to hear.' Ichigo thought, happy that he didn't have to draw his sword against her…yet.

"So with whom do you have a quarrel?" Ishida asked, in his oh-I'm-so-much-better-than-you tone, plus he was annoyed.

Halibel didn't answer, but Ichigo noticed that her eyes narrowed slightly

'Not good.' He had to do something quickly, or the whole district would end up as a smoking crater in the subsequent fight.

"Okay I think that's enough. She said that she has no ill will towards us. So let's all calm down a bit." Ichigo said as he started to get up.

"I will take her to Urahara's shop, and we'll decide to what to do with her there." He told them. Halibel didn't very much like the idea of putting her life in a Shinigami's hands, but until now he hadn't shown any sign of malicious intent. So she could cope with this kind of treatment…. for now.

"Can you walk?" Ichigo asked Halibel.

"Yes." She answered with her emotionless tone, as she slowly tried to get up. For some strange reason her wounds were closed, and her clothes were repaired. She made a mental note to ask the Shinigami what happened. Then she remember one more thing…

"Where is my sword?" Halibel asked in that same tone, but the reaction of the humans was far from emotionless. Ishida summoned his Quincy bow and aimed it at her. Chad called upon his arms and the strange powers they held. One of the arms was white with red lines on it, and the other was like a black shield with the purple lines, forming some sort of face on the shield. Inoue held her hands close to her temples. Ichigo was immediately between the hammer and the anvil, literally.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy guys!" Ichigo yelled, sweating intensively. He knew who was going to be hurt in case of crossfire.

"Just…just calm down, and let me explain." He was nervously trying to not let violence get the better of the group.

"Tia… Halibel... I have your sword with me, but I can't return it to you for obvious reasons. I don't trust you yet. So I will have to keep it…for now." Ichigo hoped that the Arrancar wouldn't feel offended by his lack of trust, but on the other hand he wasn't so stupid as to trust the enemy immediately. That was usually always a mistake (excluding Nel of course).

"Understood." She said calmer. The fact that the Shinigami used her name so causally disturbed her though. He wasn't that familiar with her to be allowed such, but looking at her situation she decided to not voice it.

"See? Now let's lay down our weapons. Halibel and I will go to the Urahara's, and there we'll come up with what to do next. It'll be safer there for everybody." Ichigo emphasized his last sentence with a knowing look toward the human part of the group. It dawned a moment later on what he meant, and they lowered their weapons. He sighed, slightly disappointed in his friends' extreme reactions, but still understood.

"Fine, but I hope you don't end up regretting it later." Ishida said giving Halibel a death glare. Halibel thought that she should feel offended. He was looking at her like some sort of rabid animal.

"Watch your back Ichigo." Chado said, with the same type of look.

'Now I am offended.' Halibel through in irritation, because they treated her like some sort of heartless monster. Well she didn't have a heart, but she never consider herself a monster. She never betrayed anyone who showed her kindness, and never will. It wasn't in her nature. Ichi…. The Shinigami didn't do anything that threatened to harm her, so she would treat him the same way. Up to the point something changed.

"Take care Kurosaki-kun." Orihime whispered.

"I will. Ok let's go." He said motioning for the Arrancar to follow, and walked to the door. After a second Halibel followed him out, leaving the trio alone.

"So what are we going to do now?" Chad asked worriedly. He noticed Ichigo's strange behavior, but couldn't think of a reason for it. He was way overprotective of that woman.

"Don't tell me that he turned into an Arrancar-loving Shinigami?" Ishida questioned with an angry tone.

"No way, that's impossible!" Orihime exclaimed quickly, maybe a little too quickly. Both the men in the room exchanged a look.

"Don't worry Orihime. I didn't mean he was loving towards that one in particular, but as a whole." Ishida explained a knowing smirk on his face.

"Of course, I knew that." She said blushing fiercely. She had to admit that the Arrancar lady was attractive. Even beneath all that blood and grime.

"Of course." Chad said giving Orihime another knowing look, making her blush even more.

"Anyway, now is not the time to be discussing this! We have a bigger problem!" She exclaimed embarrassed.

"We know, we were just teasing you. I think that we should watch Ichigo closely for now on, and see what he will do with the Hollow." Ishida said.

"Maybe we should inform the Soul Society about this?" Inoue suggested. That should get the Arrancar away him.

"No. If the Soul Society finds out that Ichigo is helping an Arrancar he will be in big trouble, and they may even accuse him of treason. You know what the punishment for that is." Chad said, slightly shocked at Inoue's suggestion.

"I know, but… this just isn't right. After what they've done to us." She sighed.

"Yes, but if Ichigo had just killed her while she was defenseless, he wouldn't be any better than them. And we wouldn't want that, would we?" Chad asked her.

"Guess not." Inoue replied, but inside she wasn't so sure.

"But one day that softness may very well be his downfall." Ishida said grimly.

"Maybe, but let's hope it won't happen any time soon." Chad admitted.

"Ok, so for now we'll watch Ichigo and his Arrancar." Inoue was startled when Ishida referred to the blonde Arrancar as Ichigo's. "So if anything happens we can act quickly."

"Fine. For now let's head back home." Chado said yawning. Ishida and Orihime nodded as they too felt very exhausted, and they knew why.

* * *

><p><em>The Way to Urahara's Shop<em>

Winter was slowly retreating, but the night was still very chilly. They'd been walking through the suburban area, full of traditional late XX century Japanese one family houses. The houses were close to each other, with the idea of putting as many people as they could in the smallest area. They were built in the same pattern throughout the entire area.

Medium sized one floor buildings, a small garden in the front, and the average human height fence. All of the fences were connected, so the streets appeared almost like the tunnels. Streetlights illuminated their way, as they went along it in absolute silence. Ichigo noticed that Halibel was trembling slightly, and guessed it was because of her… summer uniform.

'Strange… She should maintain her body temperature with her Reiatsu.' Thought Ichigo for a while, before summoning the courage to ask her.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine." She said in her emotionless tone.

"I don't think so." Ichigo stated firmly.

"I see you've been observing me quite closely." She stated, causing Ichigo to turn scarlet.

"I don't…I mean…not in this way… ah never mind. Why you don't keep yourself warm with your Reiatsu anyways?" Ichigo asked puzzled by her behavior, while trying to maintain his composure.

"I don't want more Shinigami to notice me. So I must suppress my Reiatsu." She answered calmly.

"Ah I get it. Fine so we will have to do this the old fashioned way." He said, and proceeded to take off his Captain's Coat.

Tia gave him an icy stare, daring him to do anything more.

"Whoa! Easy. Here I'm just lending you my coat, so you can keep warm." He said with a genuine smile.

She stared long and hard at the offered piece of cloth, just as a person would stare if someone would offer them a poisonous snake.

"I don't think that's appropriate." Tia finally said. She had never worn other people's clothes, much less a Shinigami Captain's.

"It doesn't matter whether it's appropriate or not, as long as it will keep you warm." He answered honestly extending his arms. She hesitatingly took it and put it on. The sensation of warmth was a welcome one.

"You have my... gratitude." Halibel was feeling really awkward draped in someone else clothes. The feeling of the unfamiliar warmth of the coat was really unsettling her, but not necessarily in bad way.

Not to mention the scent. Arrancar had much more sensitive sense of smell than humans or Shinigami, so she could precisely tell what kind of smell Ichigo had.

He smelt like… the sea. The smell of the sea made her remember... things about her pre-Hollow life. She pushed those thoughts away quickly, since it didn't matter anymore. The scent of a person could tell her a lot about them. For example Grimmjow and Nnoritora reeked like battlefields, bloody. Ulquiorra lacked any smell at all. Baraggan's was like some cheap suffocating cologne, that was supposed to be rich and noble. And Stark smelt like… old people.

But the scent that was around Ichigo was giving her a nostalgic feeling. She knew the sea could be calm and steady one second, but another second later it might be wild and dangerous, devouring everything in its path. She was wondering if Ichigo was that kind of man.

As they continued walking she noticed that Ichigo was gathering his strength to ask her another question. From the look on his face he didn't know how to ask it though.

'Should I indulge him?' She thought, weighting her options. She decided that it would be better to answer some questions now that they were alone. If he had a hidden agenda she had a better chance of escaping now then later. "You want to ask me something, don't you?" She said, noticing that she had caught him off guard.

"Well…I do," He replied confused, scratching the back of his head. "Alright, mind telling me how you ended up in the park?" He asked a little uncertain. He already had his suspicions on how she got there. He recalled Tōshirō telling him about a female Arrancar that was cut down by Aizen, back in the Fake Karakura Town battle.

"I was betrayed by Aizen, because in his opinion I wasn't worthy to be fighting for him. He cut me down and left me to die. I managed to leave the battlefield and reach this park. I remained there healing my wounds until you found me." She tried to remain calm, but the growing anger started to get the better of her.

Ichigo could clearly hear the bitterness in her voice. Yet his respect for her soared. To receive such wounds as those, and survive without any help for that long, was impressive.

"So what are you planning to do now?" Ichigo was really worried, her future was dependent on the answer to this question. The idea of them having to fight to the death saddened him.

**'You're soft, Kingy**.' Hichigo hissed, but Ichigo as per usual ignored his ramblings.

Oblivious to Ichigo's problem Tia watched him warily. She knew that her immediate future was in his hands especially without her weapon, he could undoubtedly end her.

She knew that she couldn't die as long as Aizen was alive. She was aware that he was probably defeated, that much was obvious, but he was most probably contained somewhere rather than dead.

She had to correct that.

"Like I said, I have no quarrel with you or the Soul Society." That wasn't true, she still was furious about the Captain-Commander killing her Fracción, but they were enemies so killing them was his sad duty. Still she held anger toward him. "The only one I want is Aizen. He will die by my hand, even at the cost of my own life." She spat, her voice dripping with venom. Ichigo stopped suddenly as he heard this.

"So you're saying that you endured all that pain in order to have your revenge on Aizen?" He asked carefully.

"Yes." She replied a little unsure why he'd stopped so suddenly. Moreover the look he was giving her…was that pity? She didn't understand his strange behavior, not one bit.

'Uh… how do I tell her that I already killed Aizen.' Ichigo thought, while looking at Halibel in a slight panic. 'She won't take this news easily.'

As the silence prolonged, Halibel started to feel little more uncomfortable under young Shinigami's gaze.

Ichigo swallowed hard, rubbing his neck uncomfortably. Finally sighing he decided to break the news to her.

"Halibel... I don't know how to say this, but… Aizen is already dead." Ichigo could almost feel the burning gaze that she was suddenly giving him.

"What…did you say?" She whispered darkly, but she felt like some other person said it. Like it wasn't coming from her. Her mind went blank. 'No….'

"Aizen is dead. He was killed in the battle over Karakura Town." Now Ichigo was really worried about her. It seemed like someone drained all the life from her.

Halibel felt her ankles starting to go soft and her shoulder slumped. With just three words the young Shinigami devastated her reason for being.

Aizen was killed.

That one sentence replayed over and over again. Her only reason to live, vengeance, was now gone. All that suffering was for nothing.

"W-who did this?" She asked in low, dangerous voice. Some rational part of her brain told her that it was the most likely outcome multiple times, but she wished so strongly that Aizen was still alive. So she could murder him herself.

'Not good… This is really not good.' Ichigo thought backing away a bit.

Halibel raised her head, and stared into his eyes. She saw confusion, guilt and… fear. She realized what that meant.

"You… you did it." Now she really sounded like predator ready to attack. But instead of the attack Ichigo expected, a black gate opened behind her. Tia turned on her heel and stared to walking into it.

Ichigo moved instantly and grabbed her wrist stopping her. "Let me go." She said with a tone that could freeze hell.

Ichigo gulped, but held her in a firm grasp.

"Hueco Mundo is being patrolled by Shinigami, you will die if you go back there." He warned her.

"I don't care." Tia looked into his eyes. Ichigo felt a pang of pain when he saw the empty, detached look in her eyes. She truly hadn't cared. "I don't have a reason to live anymore, allow me to fend for myself until I perish."

Those were probably the saddest words Ichigo ever heard. Her tone made them even worse.

"You surely have something to live for!" Ichigo pleaded.

"You just took it." She whispered offended. She tried to yank her hand again, but Ichigo kept an iron grip on it. "Let. Me. GO!"

"No!" Ichigo pulled Tia against him. Due to the slippery pavement and the force behind the pull, Ichigo slipped dragging her down with him. So now they were both on the ground with Tia on top of him.

Ichigo might have enjoyed the position if not the raised fist that was coming alarmingly fast at his face.

He tilted his head to the side avoiding the fist, allowing the pavement to take the punishment.

He could hear it crack under the hit. Immediately he saw he going for her weapon strapped to his back.

Acting fast he twisted his legs and managed to shift their weight, pushing Tia off him and then instantly pinning her to the ground.

He was now sitting on the waist of the struggling woman, holding her wrists firmly.

"Tia calm down!" He snapped.

"Don't you dare use my name!" She spat, struggling harder. "Release me!"

"Not until you calm down, T-…Halibel." Ichigo corrected himself, not wanting to upset her even more.

Tia stopped her chest rising and falling quick, but she slowly calmed her breathing. She tried to contain her emotions, but they were easily escaping her. She was tired, angry, sad and lonely.

"You took everything I had left to me…" She whispered all her energy leaving her. Ichigo felt how her tense body went limp. "Why can't you understand that boy?"

"Understand what?" He asked, fearing the answer. Tia's eyes were so full of hurt and despair that it made him want to comfort her…if he only knew how.

"Do you think that letting me…forcing me to live is merciful? I lost my Fracción, as well as all my comrades. My home is probably in ruins by now after your invasion, so I have no one left and nowhere to go. And you took my vengeance. Tell me, what reason do I have to live?" The quiet agony in her voice was killing Ichigo. She wasn't even looking at him now, just having that infamous thousand mile stare. "Just let me end the suffering that is my life…" She moved her unfocused gaze to him with her silent plea.

Just now Ichigo realized how beautiful her eyes were, even if they were filled with sadness. Ichigo slowly let her go, but she hadn't even bothered to stand. She was just lying there looking at him, silently begging him to…

Kill her

Ichigo gritted his teeth, cursing Aizen with the most vile vulgarities he knew. He wished that he could kill him again for causing such pain to the woman that was now lying at his feet.

"Thank you." He had heard a quiet whisper, and saw that Tia closed her eyes. With horror he realized that she misread the object of his hateful expression. She thought that Ichigo was going to kill her.

Hardening his resolve he kneeled and slid his arms under her back and knees, lifting her bridal style.

Her eyes snapped open, and she looked at him in shock.

"What are you doing?" She asked ready to struggle, even if she was too exhausted to.

"I'm taking you to Urahara, and then we'll help you somehow." He said adjusting his grip, and she was shocked into submission. Tia watched him in silence for few moments.

She couldn't understand why he was doing this. He had absolutely nothing to gain by helping her, even more he could be in trouble because of it. After a few minutes her curiosity got better of her.

"Why?...Wasn't I your enemy?" She asked quietly. "There's no benefit in helping me."

"Azien was not you…and I'm not doing to gain something. I'm doing it because it's the right thing to do." He said with passion. "No one should be left alone like this."

"Maybe I deserved it?" She replied leaning her head against his chest. She was looking at her hands so she missed the blush on his face.

"You don't seem like a bad person Halibel-san." He told her. "I've met many different Arrancar, and I can say that only a few were like you…. good people."

They marched for few more minutes in silence. When they almost reached the shop Tia spoke again.

"What reason do I have to live?" She asked and hated herself for it. She sounded so lost and weak, she didn't want his pity, but she knew that she was getting it, especially with such questions. She closed her eyes and again tried to calm the storm that was raging inside her.

She was lost and had nowhere to go. What reason had she to live for?

"I don't know." He admitted truthfully. His words hadn't even hurt, just brought a sense of serenity. His admittance gave her the closure she- " But I'll help you find one!" He suddenly said with vigor, making her look at him with wide eyes.

His brown eyes were so full of passion and determination, that they made her face grew hot for some reason.

"So don't give up Halibel-san! I'll help you look for a reason to live. I promise you that much! So until we find it stay alive! I bet your Fraccion wouldn't want you to give up like this!" He said hotly. "They would want you to push on and find happiness!"

Tia was left speechless after his tirade. The young man had so much power in his eyes. So much conviction in his voice that she almost believed him. But she was so tired of losing those precious to her…

"Don't lose hope Halibel-san, that's the worst thing you can do." Ichigo said gently, seeing that the glint in her eyes that his speech created starting to diminish. "I promise you that it will be alright." He seemed to hug her a bit tighter to himself.

Tia swallowed hard, unable to form a sentence. Maybe it was just the culmination of physical and mental weariness, but she believed him. She believed that everything would be okay.

She took one trembling breath after another trying to calm down. She gripped the hem of his shirt, finding a physically reassuring comfort that this man was real, and not some falsehood.

Ichigo smiled at her action's. Any other woman would already be sobbing, but she was stubbornly keeping tears at bay.

Ichigo made a promise…a promise that he would help her through these dark times.

With who you might ask?

Actually with no one in particular.

Just his soul.

* * *

><p>AN

Hello and Welcome I'm Night Hunter and this is the revised version of my story The Shark in the Moonless sky.

I hope you liked the chapter, and for those who read the other version I hope that you're not disappointed with it. To avoid confusion this chapter is basically first three chapters compressed together.

Please leave the review and tell me what do you think of it!


	2. Something is Beginning

Chapter 2

Urahara's shop was placed near the city center. It was surrounded on all sides by ten story tall apartments buildings, but had some free space around it, which was used as parking. The building itself was stylized to look like a XVII Century Japanese house. It was made of wood, paper, and bamboo. A small porch in front, which also served as the corridor to the front door.

To ordinary humans the streets were deserted, but to those that were able to see spiritual beings there would be an unusual pair heading towards the shop.

Ichigo had been walking with Tia in his arms for the last fifteen minutes. They hadn't spoken since his declaration. One was too lost to hold a conversation, the other hadn't had the faintest idea what to speak about.

When they reached the porch Ichigo finally broke the silence.,

"Can you walk?" He asked carefully. Halibel looked at him blankly, but nodded nevertheless. He set her on the ground.

"I apologize for my behavior Kurosaki-san." Tia suddenly said, giving him a slight bow. "What I did was uncalled for." She added with what Ichigo guessed was embarrassment.

"It's fine. All of us need to blow off steam sometimes, some more than others." He smirked waving off her apology. "Oh and don't bow to me, it makes me feel weird." He admitted pressing the doorbell.

Not even one ring tone later the doors swung open, and a giant of a man shot out of it.

"Ichiiiiiigo-dono I'm so happy that I can get to see you." Tessai Tsukabishi yelled, while crushing the poor boy's ribs.

"Argh! I get it I'm happy too, just let me go!" Ichigo choked, swearing that he heard cracking sounds coming from his chest.

"I heard the great news! You've become the newest Kido Corps Commander! Good, you're so full of power and vigor….I used to be a Commander of the Kido Corps just like you, but then I got shot by a Kidō in the knee, so I had to quit." Tessai said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Bullshit! Hachi told me that you preformed some crazy-ass forbidden Kidō, and got kicked out." Ichigo said scowling at him.

Tessai was about to open his mouth, but slammed it shut when he spotted Halibel. He looked at her attire, then her face.

"….. A moment please." The big man disappeared, and the next thing they heard was. "Owner we got a big problem!"

"What an idiot. Let's head inside." Ichigo said shaking his head.

Tia looked towards the open door as if expecting a trap. The young Shinigami instantly noticed her guarded posture.

"Don't worry, they aren't always like this… they are just surprised." He said trying to reassure her.

She still looked very unconvinced. "Not all of us are like Aizen, you know." He said with a bit of offense in his voice.

That seemed to have an effect on her, as her eyes widened slightly.

"Lead the way." She finally muttered, obviously unhappy about the remark.

The house inside was kept in the same manner as outside. The floor was made of polished wood, and most of the walls were made of reinforced paper, with a wooden frame to keep it intact. Ichigo opened the sliding doors and entered the living room. The room was painted a dark green color, the short round dining table was standing in the middle of the room, and the TV was located at the left corner.

"Sup' Urahara-san." Ichigo greeted the man sitting by the table drinking his tea. Urahara, as always, was wearing his white-green striped hat, grey-green coat with white rhombuses down on his back. Under the coat was a traditional Japanese kimono (also green). As usual he was unshaven, and his blonde hair was a mess, falling down his face and hiding his intelligent blue eyes.

"Oh my, what brings you here at such a late hour Kurosaki-kun?" Urahara asked with wide smile, waving his fan.

"Well I need a little favor from you..." He replied, a little uncertain of how to present this sensitive matter.

"I presume that "little favor" you mean concerns the charming lady standing next to you. Oh, and by the way, I'm Urahara Kisuke owner of this shop." Urahara said with a wide smile, looking directly at Halibel or at the least trying.

'Why do men always go for outside appearances?' Halibel thought suppressing a sigh.

"My name is Tia Halibel, the Tercera Espada." She said, looking closely for any facial expression changes. To her surprise he wasn't overreacting or anything, his smile was still genuine, but his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Oh my, Kurosaki-san you still have a knack for befriending the most interesting individuals, no offense. I knew that she was an Arrancar." Halibel's eyebrows slightly went up. She was sure that she was hiding her Reiatsu perfectly. "But not one of the Espada. Are you aware what the Soul Society would do to you if they found out?" Urahara said with a mischievous smirk hidden behind his fan. 'This is going to be interesting.' He thought.

"I have a general idea." He grinned, but quickly went serious. "But Aizen is no longer alive and she means no harm to us."

"Is that true?" Urahara asked her. Tia simply nodded. "Not the talkative type, eh? Anyways I'm still not sure. Letting her go is asking for trouble, again no offense. She's far too strong to let roam freely. The Soul Society will immediately notice an Arrancar of such caliber, and will send a squad to deal with her." Urahara told them, considering the options they had.

"I know. Los Noches is destroyed and overrun by Shinigami. So she can't go back without being noticed, but…" Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows, thinking of something. Then an idea hit him like a ton of bricks." .…She could stay with me at my place." Ichigo said trying to control a blush, and not failing for once. After all in every book Halibel would be considered hot, and he was just a teen after all.

After that statement the room was silent for few minutes. Urahara's jaw was hanging limply around his ankles. From the next room they heard a loud cough, sounding like Tessai.

Both males were shocked that Ichigo would even suggested such a thing. But the most stunned person in the room was Tia.

'He intends to bring me to his home?' Once again he surprised her with his generosity. Yet her past experience taught her one thing. To take even the best sounding offer with a grain of salt. The only problem was that she couldn't phantom the reason he would be doing this. If that was some sort of trap it was overly elaborate. He had her at his mercy in that park after all.

'Is it that he wants something from me? But what I have nothing to offer….' Her eyes again widened when a stray thought crossed her mind. A few times she witnessed male Hollows luring females ones to their nests, to satisfy other urges aside from the hunger. She looked at Ichigo with suspicion, but for some reason she couldn't picture him as such a creature that would take advantage of women.

**'Aww that's a shame, he's not bad looking.'** Tiburon, her Sword Spirit, said. **'We might finally have some fun.'**

'Now's not the time, Tiburon. We might be in danger here.' Tia replied mentally.

**'If they wanted they could kill us right now.'** She replied bluntly. **'It would be best if we go with what they have to offer, for a while. If it's too much we can always bail.'**

'I'll still need my sword back.' Tia stated. 'Without you our survival is unlikely.'

**'Then gain their trust, or seduce the boy, he looks innocent enough.**' Tiburon leered. **'He's probably still a virgin, use your charms Ti-chan!'**

Before Tia could manage a reply to her Inner Hollow, Ichigo spoke.

"That's why I came to you. I need a Gigai with the strongest Reiatsu resistance that you can create. She has to look like an ordinary human, with absolutely no Reiatsu at all." Ichigo said, staring right into Urahara's eyes.

"It won't be a problem, but we have to ask our guest what she thinks about it. Don't we?" Urahara told him, now all attention was focused on the Arrancar lady.

Tia hesitated. While never admitting it to herself, she was a bit afraid of accepting their offer. Last time she trusted a stranger who appeared in the right place at the right time, she lost all she cared about. But now all she could lose was her life, not that she cared.

She closed her eyes.

"I don't have much choice, do I?" She replied neutrally, masking her emotions. She was still furious at herself for her earlier breakdown. She turned to Ichigo and saw him furrowing his eyebrows. He was looking at her as if he was trying to solve some puzzle. Also she noticed that he seemed a little hurt with the depth of her mistrust, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. He replaced it with some level of understanding.

'I don't get her… It's as if she trying to show that she hasn't got any emotions. I'll have to ask her about it later.' Ichigo thought. He was still a little hurt by her earlier statement, but he understood that in an environment like H.M. trust was equal to suicide.

"Ok, then tell me one thing, how did the two of you meet?" Urahara asked. Ichigo quickly described their encounter. Reluctantly Halibel shared her part of the story too, deciding that it was better to not antagonize the two Shinigami.

"I understand. I will start making this reinforced Gigai, but I will need your assistance Halibel-san. To make the Gigai suits your tastes." Urahara said with a perverted smirk. Halibel suddenly felt the urge to hit the hatted man for some reason.

"Also Kurosaki-kun, tell me how will you're going to explain her presence to your Father, hmm? You should know how he's gonna react." He asked.

"Don't worry, I've already thought about that." Ichigo said proudly.

"Really? Now this is a surprise." Said Urahara, raising one of his eyebrows.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Anyway, listen… I will need you to use your connections in the city to make her a transfer student." He said, surprising Urahara as well as Tia.

"Well I have to say that even someone like you has good ideas sometimes." Urahara told him, pissing the young man off again.

"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Ichigo yelled, the urge to choke the Ex-Shinigami Captain coming back.

"It was a compliment, Kurosaki-san. Anyway have you thought about her back story?" He replied grinning.

"Back story?" Ichigo asked a little puzzled.

"It's good to see that you haven't changed all that much, Kurosaki-san." Urahara stated with a sigh of relief. Ichigo growled, angry at Urahara's insult, and really considering blowing the place sky-high.

Tia witnessed the exchange with no small amount of interest. Both men bantered back and forth, throwing jabs and insults at each other, but for some reason there wasn't any tension between them. If they were Arrancars, blood would've been spilled the minute the hatted man threw his first insult. Actually it looked like they were having fun. What's more they were doing so calmly around her, a former and still potential enemy.

An idle thought passed through her mind.

' It would be really nice to live in such a world.'

"Ok, ok let's get to the point." Urahara said, as he stopped teasing the younger man."First we need to choose her country of origin. Hmm, you do look like you come from Spain or Portugal, or rather like from some Latin-American county, maybe Mexico?" Urahara said looking at Halibel closely, maybe little too closely for her comfort.

"Hawaii." Tia mumbled.

"Could you repeat that?" Ichigo asked, missing what she said.

"I said I was born in Hawaii." She repeated louder.

"You remember your previous life?" Ichigo asked with surprise. He was told that Hollows forget their previous lives.

"Interesting." Said Urahara, submerging himself in deep thought.

"I do." She replied quietly, with very subtle hints of sadness.

"That makes it easier then, just give us some details." Ichigo encouraged.

"I do not wish to." She stated firmly, narrowing her eyes.

"Why?" He asked, still oblivious that he was playing with an angry shark. But one frosty stare and he decided to drop the subject all together.

"Maybe just some basic information." Urahara said in a conciliatory tone. "Like what city, and the date that you were born."

"I was born in Honolulu, on the twenty first of June, in nineteen-eight." She said. Ichigo wasn't even surprised, the average age of a Shinigami Captain was 200 years or so, so she could still be considered young.

"You don't look like one hundred and six years old, so we will make you about seventeen." He noted it down. "To avoid some troublesome questions about your past, let's say that you moved to Miami, Florida when you were young, ok?" Halibel didn't know where or what Miami or Florida was. Ichigo noticed her confused face, and quickly said.

"Don't worry, I will tell you everything about it when we get home." She looked at him for a second, then nodded.

"Ok the rest of the minor details you will get tomorrow." Urahara said. He put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out of it small ball. "Halibel-san mind pouring some of your Reiatsu into this ball?" Urahara asked her.

"For what purpose?" She managed to not sound suspicious.

"Well this small thing will be your future body." He said with a smirk, as he noticed that his statement surprised the Arrancar lady. "When you put your Reiatsu into this, I can mold it into your exact shape, and basically the body created will be a perfect copy of a human body." He explained quickly.

"I see." She replied, not pleased at all that some stranger will be seeing her naked body. Even if it's a copy, he said it is an EXACT copy of her. That made her feel rather uncomfortable. Ichigo somehow guessed what she was thinking, and threatened the shop owner.

"You'd better not do anything funny, if you know what I mean." Ichigo growled deadly seriously.

"And what funny stuff are we talking about Kurosaki-san?" He said with a mischievous grin and glint in his eyes.

"Well…you know…I mean…damn…JUST DON'T DO IT!" Ichigo exclaimed, red as a tomato. Halibel looked at Ichigo, feeling amusement with a little bit of embarrassment. He voiced her concerns making her feel slightly self-conscious.

"Ok, ok, I get it, I will behave." He finally managed to find the compassion in his soul, and stopped teasing them. "It will take about an hour with the additional reinforcing. So until then feel free to make yourselves at home." He was about to leave when he took in Halibel's look. "Halibel-san you might want to take a shower. I'll ask Ururu to give you some fresh clothes, the bathroom is the third door on the left.

"I'll wait for you here." Ichigo instantly said. He could imagine that she wanted go get the bloodied clothes and the dirt off her.

The Arrancar nodded and left the room, walking toward the bathroom. She opened the doors and found an ordinary looking shower with a curtain separating it from the rest of the small room. Aside from that there was also a sink, small mirror, and stool

Her first thought was that it looked poor. In Los Noches she had a marble-clad bathroom, just for herself, with lots of accessories that no one would expect to see in a desert fortress. To this day she wondered where Aizen got so many different kinds of soaps.

'Looks like I've become spoiled.' She thought idly, while unzipping her vest. She almost took it off when someone knocked on a door.

"Excuse me Arrancar-san, I have some clothes and towels for you." Tia turned back around, and saw a meek looking girl carrying said items. "Also you can give me your clothes, we'll clean them."

"Thank you." Tia replied shortly, but not unpleasantly.

Ururu smiled weakly and put the items on the stool, then closed the doors giving Tia her privacy. She quickly liberated herself from her clothes. Only now she felt that they were literally stuck to her, thanks to her blood and grime.

But even then she folded them and handled them to the girl through the slightly open door. When she felt the fabric leave her hand, Tia moved to the mirror and looked at herself.

Her hair were even more messy than before, and tangled in every way possible. Not to mention it looked more greyish than blonde with the amount of the dirt in it. The unmasked part of the face wasn't much better. Her eyes were bloodshot and had dark rings beneath them.

Sighing she turned her eyes from the misery she was looking at.

She went into the shower and opened the hot water. In the very instant the water hit her skin Tia let a pleased moan escape. For a few seconds she felt pure bliss. The hot water pleasantly loosened her tension and soothed the ache in her muscles.

Yet her pleasure was short lived. Now that she hadn't had to fight for her life, she was able to think about the most urgent matter.

Tia now had the time to…grieve.

She never experienced such a strong feeling before. Even her previous breakdown was nothing compared to this. At least then she tried to preserve some of her dignity, but now, when no one was watching, she could release all her pent up frustration and sadness.

Tia wasn't even aware that she was sobbing by this point. She leaned on the wall for support, her knees suddenly starting to give up. The grief ripped a gaping hole in her being, shaking her body in a painful way.

The memories of her Fraccion flooded through her mind.

Sung-Sun was the first one. She was the one Tia met soon after she evolved into a Vasto Lorde, and hadn't need to consume anymore Hollows. She found Sung-Sun on the verge of death after a duel with another Hollow. Tia took care of her wounds and fed her. Soon the snake Hollow joined her.

Mila-Rose was second. The start of their relationship was rather bumpy. The lion Hollow actually attacked Sung-Sun. Tia, who was scouting at that time, managed to come back just in time, before it got overly bloody. After a bit of persuasion Tia's group grew again.

The last was Apachi. Her predicament was similar to Sung-Sun, albeit without Tia's intervention, she would've surely died and became a part of another Hollow.

The three of them, after some tension, quickly became friends despite all the arguments that sometimes irritated Tia to no ends. She couldn't count how many times she had to play peace keeper.

But now she would give up her soul for a chance to experience it again. To see them again, alive and well.

She let out a ragged breath, trying to calm herself down, but recently she'd been failing at that quite often.

The feeling of horrible emptiness was just too much to bear. The thought that she would never see them again just deepening the pit.

Before her thoughts managed to fall even deeper into depression, a knock sounded through the bathroom.

"Halibel-san are you ok? You've been there for quite a while." She heard Ichigo's concerned voice. Tia realized that she indeed was there for some time now.

"Y-Yes I'm ok. I'll be done soon." She said in a hoarse voice. Thankful for the distraction, she quickly took the shampoo and applied it to her hair. She washed intensely, wanting to get all the dirt out of it quick.

In a few minutes she was out, and dried her body using the towel. She felt slightly better, at least physically, but she was still exhausted. She put the borrowed clothes on. It was a simple pair of jeans, a gray turtle neck sweater, that somehow managed to act like her high collar jacket, a pair of white socks and underwear.

For some reason everything fit perfectly. Tia couldn't recall giving the hatted man her sizes…that disturbed her slightly.

After she was done, she walked back into the living room.

Ichigo, who was waiting for her, did a double take when she entered the room. Tia seemed like a whole different person now. Both her hair and skin had a much lighter tone than he expected. The clothes she had on seemed like they were made for her. Both jeans and sweater were perfectly fitted, accenting her voluptuous curves, especially her chest. The sweater actually seemed a little too tight there. Also the jeans looked very nice on her long lean legs.

Ichigo hadn't even realized that he was staring, until Tia politely cleared her throat. Blushing madly he looked to the table embarrassed. Tia wordlessly sat across him.

After half an hour of awkward silence between them, Ichigo started to feel really nervous. Complete silence wasn't his thing. He was wondering how to start some sort of conversation, but nothing came to mind. He had a few ideas, but all of them were too bold.

He wanted to ask her about so many things, like: What was it like to be a Hollow? How Resurrección worked? What kind of life she led under Aizen's rule? Etc. But he felt that bombarding her with questions was inappropriate, and might anger her. So he remained silent.

Yet he also noticed that something was off about her. The skin round her eyes was tense and slightly puffy.

'She's been crying.' Ichigo realized, seeing the Arrancar lady before him in new light. "Are you ok, Halibel-san?" He asked tenderly, making Tia look at him.

'Apacci, Mila-Rose, Sung-Sun… What would you all think of this? A Shinigami concerned with my wellbeing…' Tia thought. "I am fine, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo stared at her incredulously.

"You sure don't look like fine." He stated, crossing his arms, deciding to press her slightly. "Have you been crying?"

"I am fine." Tia replied in a dangerously cold tone, completely ignoring his question. No matter how insightful it was.

"You don't need to be so hostile, especially when people are worried about you." Ichigo snapped in exasperation. 'She's impossible. We might not get along well after all.'

Tia's eyes slightly widened at his harsh tone. With some shame she realized that he hadn't had any ill will towards her, and she was just venting on him. She was about to apologize, but Ichigo was faster.

"Sorry about that." He rubbed his neck awkwardly. He saw her expression, and regretted his outburst. "I'm not a very patient person, and you've been through a lot recently…sorry for prying." He blushed.

"No…" She said quietly. "The one to apologize should be me…I apologize for being rude Kurosaki-san." She bowed slightly, not meeting his eyes.

The amount of sympathy in them was simply too much for her. Hate, anger, or indifference she could deal with. But the look of understanding that the young Shinigami was giving her, was simply unbearable.

'I wonder if he lost someone close too?' Such a thought passed through her mind. Again the heavy silence returned.

Tia glanced at her savior, and saw how uncomfortable he was with it. It seemed that he wasn't the long standing quiet type she initially thought, and needed some sort of interaction.

'Maybe I should indulge him…Conversation might take my mind off of things.' Tia took a deep breath. "If you wish to ask me something, then feel free. It's the least I can do for your hospitality and care."

Ichigo's surprised face was almost comical to her.

"Ah, ok…um…so how was the life in Los Noches, err before the war." Stumbling Ichigo managed to ask the first thing that came to mind.

"Tranquil, aside from the meetings and occasional in fight, there was nothing significant going on." She replied.

"Really? I thought that there would've been preparations for the war or something…" Ichigo rubbed his chin.

"We are natural born warriors, we don't need much training. The moment we became Arrancar we gain access to our strongest weapon, Resurrection." She explained.

"I see, so how exactly did you come into Aizen's service?" Ichigo asked, instantly having the feeling that he screwed up again. But if it affected Tia in a way she hadn't showed.

"He…saved me and my Fraccion." She spat the sentence, her voice filled with tightly controlled anger. "But now I know it was just a set up to gain my loyalty…and it succeeded." She added bitterly.

"Hey, it's not your fault. He fooled dozens if not hundreds of people." Ichigo said gently.

"Yet it was my decision to join him…and my Fraccion paid the price for my naivety." She closed her eyes, chasing off the pain. "Their sacrifice was in vain."

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Sacrifice is my Aspect of Death, not theirs." She replied with a sigh.

"Aspect of what?" Ichigo asked, puzzled by her replay.

"Aspect of Death is what defines each of the Espada. It's the source of our powers and philosophy…mine is Sacrifice."

This information made quite an impact on Ichigo. Sacrifice almost always went hand in hand with protection. Suddenly he felt that maybe they could somehow get along, maybe even be friends in the future. But it also made him feel for her even more. Her expression was similar to the one he had after he failed to protect his Mother.

The only difference was that she knew how to hide pain better.

"So what were the other aspects?" Actually Ichigo was quite curious about this.

"Rage, Solitude, Aging, Emptiness, Despair, Destruction, Intoxication, Madness, Greed." Tia enumerated.

"Wow that's some list…but I have to say out of all of them, yours is the most noble." He said sincerely and with a small smile. "Looks like I had the right feeling about you."

"Thank you." She replied, only minimally abashed. Compliments towards her were rare and far in between, usually only coming from her Fraccion. "May I ask you a question too?"

"Sure, shoot." Ichigo shrugged.

"It's come to my attention that you have a highly unusual Reiatsu. I recall you fighting Grimmjow, and your spiritual signature almost made me mistake you for one of us Espada." She told him.

"So you were there?" He asked surprised.

"Yes and no. I was observing you from my palace." She answered.

"So you probably noticed that I can go into a Hollow Mode." He said.

"Hollow Mode?" She asked.

Ichigo moved his hand to his face, and in one swift motion put his mask on. The moment he opened his eyes Tia felt her breath stuck in her throat.

Compared to the other two she saw, Ichigo's hollow mask was by far the most frightening. It resembled Barragan's Resurreccion, only it was more demonic in nature. Two vertical dark red stripes were going through the eye holes of the mask, giving it a slightly tribal look.

Speaking of eyes…

Tia felt her heart skip a beat when those black and gold orbs locked onto her teal ones. They emitted so much power, with such intensity, that it almost made her break eye contact. Ichigo's stare seemed to bore into her soul, seeing her every secret and thought.

She might as well be naked in front of him.

A shiver went down her spine when she recalled the least time she felt like that. It was when she was still an Adjuchas, and managed to outrun a particularly powerful opponent.

She never forgot the sight of those eyes.

The eyes of a superior predator….just like the one sitting in front of her. Her instincts screamed at her to get away, as she was weaponless.

Ichigo saw her pupils widen to almost comical proportions, it would've been funny if not for the hints of fear in her eyes.

"Halibel-san are you ok?" He said while taking his mask off.

"I-I see. I've fought warriors with a similar ability, but none of their Reiatsus were as close to a Hollow as yours." She told him, trying to sound as indifferent as possible. Tia would never admit that something as simple as one look could shake her so deeply.

"Really? I thought we all had a similar Reiatsu structure. Oh, by the way which one of them did you fight?" He asked.

"One of them was a short blonde, with foul mouth and…" She was interrupted.

"Hiyori." Ichigo deadpanned.

"..and the other was tall dark haired girl, dressed in short skirt, and…" Again she was interrupted.

"Lisa." Ichigo shook his head. For some reason he was glad that it wasn't Shinji.

"Mind if I ask who they are?" Tia inquired.

"They are a group of rogue Shinigami, who were Hollowfied due to Aizen's experiments with Hollowfication. They helped me to control my own Inner Hollow." He said.

"Inner Hollow?" Tia asked with genuine surprise. She wasn't aware that he had a Hollow inside him. True, his Reiatsu resembled a Hollow's, but in the end he was a Shinigami not a Hollow.

Ichigo Kurosaki was truly a man full of surprises.

"Yep, pretty nasty guy. You don't want to meet him, but that bastard is a source of my Hollow powers." He said twisting his face in disgust as he mentioned his Hollow.

"What abilities are at your disposal?" Tia needed to know all she could about his strength, in case he ever turned on her. While she felt bad for repaying for his kindness like this, Aizen taught her to never trust anyone.

"Well I can use Sonido, and for some reason my skin gets harder to pierce." He told her.

"It's called Hierro, Kurosaki-san. Being a Hollow increases your resistance to any physical attacks. Can you use Cero or Bala?" She asked him, after she explained to him what Hierro was.

"Nope, they only taught me how to control the basics of my power. I discovered how to use Sonido on my own." He said with pride. "Though, I saw them using it…and I was thinking… maybe you could teach me how to use it. Of course only if you want." He mumbled embarrassed.

Halibel was taken aback by his request. Her first guess was that it was the reason he saved her. But she quickly dismissed that notion. She believed that if he only asked any of those Visored Shinigami would teach him that.

Yet no one ever asked her to teach them anything, and she wasn't certain if she could handle him.

"I'm not certain if I'd be a suitable teacher." She said avoiding his gaze.

"If you feel uncomfortable with it we'll forget about it." Ichigo said with a small smile, but Tia heard disappointment in his voice.

"You misunderstood me. What I meant was that I possibly might not be a good teacher, but I'm willing to try." She told him, knowing what would happen if he made a mistake while forming a Cero. "But be warned that it might be dangerous." She added, to have a clean conscience.

"Thanks Halibel-san! I really appreciate it!" Ichigo exclaimed with a small grin. "You're a life saver."

Tia was mildly surprised by his enthusiastic reaction. It was a small favor for saving her life, yet he seemed to make something big out of it.

'Human are certainly puzzling creatures.'

"Excuse me." Ururu said coming in the room."Urahara-san wants to inform you that Halibel-san's Gigai is ready."

"Ok, we'll go then. Thanks Ururu." Ichigo stood, patting her head and making the young girl blush. They followed her through the house to seemingly heavy metal doors. But the ease with which Ururu opened them seemed to prove otherwise.

They crossed the threshold and walked into what seemed to be a classical mad geneticist lab.

The walls were metallic gray, covered by shelves filled with jars. Said jars were filled with what seemed to be organs. Ichigo could swear that the eyes in one jar followed his movements. Urahara stood before a large computer which glowed with pale blue light, bathing the otherwise dim room in it.

In short the place gave him the creeps.

"I feel like I'm in Szayelaporro's lab." Tia said under her breath, but Ichigo managed to catch it.

"In whose lab?" Ichigo asked her.

"You don't want to know." The tone in her voice routed further questioning.

Then Ichigo's eyes turned at the table….and they remained there for quite a time. Tia's Gigai was dressed in pair of black sneakers, blue jeans, a tight black sweater with a high collar, and a white scarf.

Yet what drew Ichigo's attention the most was her face. As he expected she was beautiful. Her face had a nice round shape, with a small nose and full lips.

'Why the hell she hides a face like this….' Ichigo wondered, taking in her features. He wonder how her face would look with a smile.

"Are you with us Ichigo?" Urahara asked with a mischievous smile. "Have I made some mistake in making Halibel-san's face? Since you seem to be staring so intensely at it?"

"Ahh…it's totally fine…not that I saw it….so it's ok…I guess?" He stumbled through his words, blushing madly at being caught.

'He guesses?' Tia thought dryly. While she was far from being concerned about her looks, his comment managed to offend her slightly.

"Burn." Urahara mumbled, giving Tia an apologetic smile. "Halibel-san you can enter your Gigai any time." Tia looked at him blankly. "Awww sorry my bad." He patted his head. "You have to fuse your Reiatsu with the Gigai." He explained to her. "Just put your hands on it, and pour all of your energy into it."

Tia followed his instruction and started to pour her energy into the body. After a moment she felt like something had started to suck her in. Immediately she tried to resist, but then she heard Ichigo's voice.

"Just go with the flow, let the Gigai merge with you. Don't worry, the first time is the worst, but trust me you will get used to it." He said with in a reassuring tone. Tia decided to trust him and do as he said. When she stopped resisting, she was immediately pulled inside the body.

To say the sensation was bizarre, would be huge understatement. She felt like a log not being able to move at all.

'No….' With horror she realized that had been tricked….again. No matter how hard she tired she couldn't lift a finger. This body became her prison.' Not again….'

Again the crushing sense of betrayal and hopelessness washed over her. She looked at Ichigo, glaring at him with all the anger and venom she could muster.

And that was a lot.

'Shit, we forgot to tell her.' Ichigo cursed, seeing the hurt and betrayal in her teal eyes. Not to mention anger and spite. 'Wow she really can muster a glare.'

"Halibel-san." He said gently, putting his hand on her shoulder. The fact that Tia actually closed her eyes in what seemed to be fear managed to hurt him. She tightly squeezed her eyes, reading herself for the pain, causing Ichigo to feel even worse. "Hey no one's going to hurt you, everything is fine."

Tia slowly opened her eyes, giving him a hesitant untrusting look, yet he could see a very shy hope in them. She looked so vulnerable now, Ichigo knew that one mistake and she would be crushed forever.

"It's ok, don't worry. No one is going to harm you." He tried to reassure her. The fear in her eyes for some reason seemed extremely wrong to Ichigo.

Tia looked into his eyes and saw no deceit. She decided to do what he asked, not that she had much choice in her current predicament.

"Look, when you enter your new body for the first time it takes some time for it to adjust to your Reiatsu. In few minutes you should be able to move. Sorry for forgetting to mention that." He had said cheerfully, but stopped when he saw daggers in her eyes. "I will make it up to you, I swear." He gulped seeing her eyes narrow. But he also saw the humongous amount of relief in them. Her whole figure relaxed.

"How are you feeling, Halibel-san?" Urahara asked after five minutes.

"I still feel a little numb, but I can probably walk." She stood up and took a few shaky steps, examining her body's abilities. "I'd appreciate if you inform me about such….surprises beforehand." She told them, coldly glaring at Ichigo.

"Sorry." He rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Ok, do some exercises Halibel-san. Ichigo and I will give you some privacy." Urahara stated, motioning Ichigo to follow him.

Tia nodded while walking around the room. Ichigo and Urahara walked out of the room and closed the doors. All that time the hatted man was looking at the young Shinigami in what seemed to be amusement.

"What?" Ichigo asked getting slightly pissed.

"Just what are you planning Ichigo?" Urahara inquired, waving his fan to and fro.

"Planning?" Ichigo parroted. Yet he knew what, or rather who, was the subject of the oncoming discussion.

"Yes, planning, to do about your new girlfriend?" He teased Ichigo with a perverted smirk.

"She's not my girlfriend! And I'm not planning to do anything you might be thinking!" Ichigo replied, turning scarlet.

"You are aware of the punishment for helping the enemy? Especially when you are a Captain?" Urahara asked in a more serious tone. His eyes losing all previous amusement.

"I am, but I just couldn't leave her there… And no I couldn't kill her. I don't hurt defenseless people." He replied with his own serious tone, crossing his arms "That's why I wanted you to create a Gigai that completely suppresses one's Reiatsu. They won't be able to detect her if she doesn't leave her Gigai." Ichigo told him. For a moment Urahara studied his expression, seeing the determination to go through with his plan.

"Ok Kurosaki one more question. Why did you take her in?" He asked curious about the answer. That question caused Ichigo to think deeply about his reasoning.

Why indeed? He wasn't certain at this point why he was doing it. Was it pity? Was it that he found her body attractive? Or that her Reiatsu was... alluring to him, almost like calling him to come closer… and touch it. Or was it the look in her teal eyes when they first met. Desperation mixed with resignation. The look of a person who had already accepted death, that moved something inside him. Or was it that, somehow, she seemed more human to him than any of the Arrancar that he met before, except for Nel. He was puzzled.

After few seconds he noticed that Urahara was still waiting for an answer.

"To tell the truth..." Ichigo hesitated, "...I don't know, but I think it was right thing to do. No one deserves to be left for death like that." He finished, knowing that was only part of his reason. But how could he to explain to Urahara that something told him to help her, that his instinct urged him to save her.

"Fine, I will take it for now…but when you finally put everything in order, you have to tell me every detail, and I mean every detail." He smirked deviously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked, but really he didn't want to know.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Urahara replied still smirking.

With that matter done, both men returned to the room, just in time to witness Tia bending down and stretching her tendons, back to them. When Ichigo entered the room he could fully admire her rear. It was perfectly shaped, not too big, not too small, precisely to Ichigo's tastes, and he could swear he heard his Inner Hollow whistle at this sight. With willpower that could rival god, he turned away and coughed to catch her attention.

"Getting used to it?" He asked, trying to look indifferent in this situation.

"I am….Is there a reason for your nose is bleeding?" She pointed out, causing Ichigo to suffer from a minor heart attack. He quickly wiped his nose clean.

"Well…yyy... you see, when you leave a living body for too long something like this can happen. Hahaha."

The lie was so obvious that Tia hadn't even attempted to call it out.

"Anyways I'll have your full cover story you later today." Urahra said, and pulled out a small piece of paper, handing it to her.

"Tia Halibel, the only daughter of Mary and Alex Halibel, second year student from Miami High School. I moved because I wanted to experience a different culture, and choose Japan as a cultural exchange destination…." She read aloud.

"That's just if somebody asks. Pretend to not know Japanese enough, and rely on Ichigo for the time being." He instructed.

"Very well." Tia nodded, hiding the note in her pocket.

"Thanks for everything old man. Mind telling me what's the time?" Ichigo asked.

"It's 7:15 AM." He replied.

"Thanks. See ya around Urahra-san. Ready to go Tia?" Ichigo started to walk toward the doors.

"You have my gratitude, Urahara Kisuke." Halibel said politely, bowing her head.

"Glad that I could help. Take care both of you…" He said waving his fan.

Ichigo and Tia left the shop, with Tia following Ichigo. The winter was already retreating, but the weather was still chilly. There was still loads of snow, and the pavement was slippery because of ice.

They'd been walking in the suburban area for some time now…in total silence. Ichigo again felt quite uncomfortable. He guessed that their earlier conversation was a sort of miracle, and usually she spoke as much and Ulquiorra.

What also caught his eyes that she was trembling again, her arms tightly wrapped around her. It looked like she really hated the cold. Again Ichigo showed his gentleman side, by borrowing her his coat.

"Here take it." He handed her his coat.

"There's really no need to..." Halibel started.

"Yes there is." He cut her off. "You're not in your spiritual form anymore, and your new body is a perfect copy of human body. So you need to take proper care of it, and the last thing we need is you catching a cold." He told her trying to sound mature, and cool, and succeeded…partly.

"You seem to have a keen interest in my body." She pointed out, oblivious to how it sounded. "Earlier you seemed to stare at my face quite intensely."

"Erm…" He managed to stay calm, barely. "I was just curious what your face looked like, since you know, you cover it up for some reason." He noticed how her eyes narrowed. "Not that it's wrong or anything, it's our body after all…and well, after all I went through, it would be strange if I let you freeze to death." He replied.

"Only this body would freeze. After all it's merely a container." Tia answered.

"Do you feel cold?" He asked suddenly.

"I do." She replied, not sure what his point was.

"Then tell me is it pleasant feeling?" He asked again.

"Hardly." She muttered.

"And that's the point. Every injury, be it frostbite, or burns won't heal itself in a second. It will take time for you to heal in this body. So you need to take a proper care of it, you're almost human again now." He finished.

Tia nodded, acknowledging his reasoning. She put his coat on, and smelled his scent all over her…again. She swore that at this rate she would soon have the same scent as him…which for some strange reason didn't bother her that much. She felt his warmth going all around her frozen body, pleasantly enveloping it.

"What about you?" She asked looking at him. He was dressed more heavily than her, but it was still winter.

"Don't worry. I like winter, and I have a little more resistance to cold than most people." He replied to her, smiling. They walked a while in silence, before Ichigo spoke again.

"Oh right, I have to tell you about my family. I have two sisters, Yuzu and Karin, they are both twelve years old. Yuzu is more feminine, she's calm and gentle, and Karin is rougher around the edges, almost a tomboy, in a way she resembles me. But she is a good one, just like her sister." Ichigo's face brightened, with warm smile on his face

Tia almost could see the impatience on his face to see them.

"And then there's my old man..." His smile dropped, she frowned at it. Was he in a bad relationship with his Father?

"To put it nice and plain, he's a lunatic, dead set on making my life miserable." He stated feigning seriousness, but Tia noticed his small grin.

"It seems that you hold your Father in low esteem." She voiced her observation, unsure how to interpret the difference between his expression and statement.

"When you meet him you'll understand, but under all his idiocy he is good man who cares for his family." Yet his smile fell from his face. His expression changed to thoughtful.

Tia could almost read his emotional states, making her wonder what he was thinking about.

But the answer to her question came a few seconds later.

Ichigo stopped, looking at her with steel in his eyes, resolve burning in them.

"Halibel-san these people are the ones I cherish the most in my life. I hate to say it, but I don't trust you…yet. So I'm going to warn you, if you harm them in any way, I swear I'll make you regret it. Even if it's the last thing I do." Ichigo was deadly serious, and Tia knew it. While he surprised her with the sudden behavior change, she understood him.

She was a potential threat, and she had to give him credit for being cautious with her.

'Looks like he's more reasonable than I thought.' She closed her eyes for a second." Your concerns are reasonable. It would be foolish to completely trust a stranger. You have my word Kurosaki Ichigo, that I won't harm your family."

"You can't imagine how happy I am to hear that, Halibel-san. Sorry for that, but I needed to be certain." He rubbed his neck, giving her an apologetic smile.

"There's no need to apologize Kurosaki-san, you acted with their best interest in mind." She crossed her arms, adopting the sagely tone she often used with her Fraccion. "I understand that well."

"Thanks, and call me Ichigo." He told her. "There's no need for such formality now."

"Very well, Ichigo-san." She replied, making him roll his eyes.


	3. Responsibilities

Chapter 3

When Ichigo and Tia finally arrived at his house she noticed that it was different than the other houses. Firstly, it was slightly bigger than the rest of in the area. Secondly, it had a big blue neon sign reading Kurosaki's Clinic, and a small parking area for customers. The glass door, under the neon, led inside to the medical area of the house. That was where the differences ended, as it looked precisely like the countless homes they passed. Green roof, outside elevation made of wood with a small balcony. They passed the clinic door, Ichigo opened the small waist-high wicket, and walked towards doors. However before Ichigo rang the bell, he took a heavy breath and said.

"Now get ready to meet the most bizarre thing in your life." He stated seriously.

Tia looked at him in confusion.

"Could you move a little bit back to the right. Yep that's good." He told her as she moved backwards a few steps to his right. "Watch." Ichigo rang the bell. For a moment nothing happened, but the next thing she saw could be easily considered Espada level speed. The door flew open, and a man in white lab coat flew toward Ichigo with a war cry…

"Ichigoooooooooooo!" Kurosaki Isshin screamed, as he sent a flying kick towards Ichigo. Ichigo caught his Father by the foot, spun in a circle, and sent him flying back inside the house.

Before Isshin was sent inside the house, with that terrifying strength and speed, for a few milliseconds he locked eyes on a certain tanned blonde, who was wearing…his beloved and only Son's, winter coat. All the way to the wall he was sent to (Which had to be replaced later) Kurosaki Isshin was… grinning. His dream came true, now he could rest in peace….

"Uffff…what an idiot." Ichigo groaned. Meanwhile Tia was anything but amused. She knew little about the whole Father Son relationship, but what she just saw could be considered extraordinary, in the least.

"Ok now we can go in." He invited her in.

"My brand new third Daughter! Son your Father is so proud of you! Masaki! Look our Son finally brought a girlfriend to our home!" Isshing cried, leaning against the poster of his deceased wife, rivers of tears flowing down his cheeks.

"She. Is. Not. My. Girlfriend. You. Old. Retard." Ichigo exclaimed, blushing madly.

Tia on the other hand was still in shock. She was unable to comprehend what was going on. To say that his family is unusual so far would be an understatement.

'…This family is different from what I learned about humans..' She decided, and then furrowed her eyebrows when the full meaning of what Ichigo's Father had said reached her. 'Why does he consider me his Son's mate?'

"Where are Yuzu and Karin pops?" Ichigo asked, trying to ignore Tia's inquisitive look.

"They went on a ski trip after you left for Los Noches." Isshing replied surprising the Arrancar lady. She wasn't aware that he was spiritually aware too. "They should be back tomorrow."

"I see, hmm that's even better then. Halibel-san will have more time to get acquainted with her back story." Ichigo stated.

"Where are my manners! I'm Kurosaki Isshin, Father of this ruffian." He extended his hand to Tia, which she shook it firmly. In any other situation she would ignore the gesture, but she didn't want to offend the patriarch of the house. "Please take good care of my Son." He added with a wicked grin.

"My name is Tia Halibel, Tercera Esapda." She introduced herself politely, ignoring the last part of his statement.

"Ok since the introductions are out of the way, I'll show you your room." Ichigo said, motioning her to follow him.

"Ah yes get a room you two." Isshin commented, causing Ichigo to blush angrily.

"DAD!" The youth snapped in embarrassment.

His Father only laughed loudly, and went to the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

The duo walked upstairs, and Ichigo opened the door to his room. It looked quite normal, the walls were painted a light-yellow color, with a few posters of some bands. The bed was covered by light blue blankets, with a cross pattern on it and was placed under the window. Next to it was a desk with a lamp, computer, books, and few other things on it. On the opposite side of the room was the wall-wardrobe, which took up the whole wall.

"I know it's not much, considering you mentioned that you had a palace before, but I hope you can-" Ichigo started.

"It will suffice Ichigoi-san. Thank you for your hospitality." She walked inside, and sat on the bed. "But I have a question."

"Yes?"

"It's about what your Father said about me being your mate…Do you expect to have an intercourse with me in exchange for shelter?" Tia said in a perfectly straight voice. Yet inside even she felt a tingle of embarrassment.

It was nothing compared to Ichigo's. He was after all a teenage male, and when a drop dead gorgeous woman sitting on his bed asks such a question….

"Ahua…errr…ufffff..." Came Ichigo's coherent reply. The poor boy looked like he was about to pop a vein. His face was bright red and a steam was coming off of it.

**'Say yes you fag, say yes!'** Hichigo practically begged.

**'Please say yes! Come on!'** At the same time Tiburon was cheering Ichigo on from inside Tia. **'Let her have some fun!'**

"Of course not!" Ichigo finally chocked, causing both Inner Hollows to wail in despair. "I would never sleep with you!" His lady-speaking skill could use some serious refining, because those weren't the words one uses towards ladies.

Tia never bothered with her feminine side very much, Yet Ichigo somehow managed to awake it just then.

**'That asshole! Is he implying that we're ugly!?'** Tiburon snarled.

'I'm about to ask.' Tia glared predatory at him. "Do you mean you find my look repulsive? That the very idea sickens you?" She asked icily. Not that she cared about his opinion, but aside from being an Arrancar she was a woman too.

She had the right to a little vanity.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Ichigo replied desperately, trying to safe face. "You're anything but repulsive, in fact your beautiful!" His eyes widened when those words left escaped. He clapped his hand over his mouth and looked at her in terror.

Tia's eyes slight widened at his statement.

**'Ara? I take back what I said…hehehe. This boy will be tons of fun.'** Tiburon said slyly. **'He just called you beautiful.'**

'Yes...he did.' Tia replied, but couldn't stop the…odd warmth in her chest. Ichigo's attitude and behavior was rather refreshing. He wore his heart on his sleeve, and she could practically read him like an open book. And after just knowing him for only a few hours too.

He was honest to a fault. A rather pleasant change from Aizen.

"You haven't answered my question, Ichigo-san." She had to admit his reactions held a certain entertainment value.

"NO..uhm no…I won't ask anything from you in exchange for this." Ichigo finally composed himself. "Besides what I asked earlier….and sorry for my idiot of a dad for giving you that impression." His blushed was slow to die away. "I would never use a woman in need in such way, it's disgusting." He found the very prospect horrible.

"That is an admirable quality." She nodded towards him. While she frowned at the phrase "woman in need", Tia felt at ease knowing that her host had good morals.

"Well since that's out of the way, what would you like to do now? After breakfast I can show you around, and get you some more clothes." Ichigo offered.

Tia would have taken his offer, if not for one thing….she was exhausted.

"I would like to rest for now, Ichigo-san. I haven't slept properly for four days." She said having the adrenaline from earlier fading fast.

"Oh! Sure, sorry I forgot about that." Ichigo rubbed his neck sheepishly. He walked to the drawer and pulled out a large T-shirt and a pair of boxers. "I know their not perfect, but these should be more comfortable than your current clothing." He said handing her them. "Don't worry, they're washed."

"Thank you." Tia said sincerely. The longer she sat on the soft bed, the heavier her body felt.

"I'll wake you up later this afternoon. We'll can go for the tour and shopping then." Ichigo said moving towards the door.

"Very well." Tia said neutrally.

"Ok, then good night, I guess…Oh, and if you're hungry feel free to have at anything in the kitchen." Ichigo remembered before he closed the door behind him.

Tia stripped from her current clothes and changed into what Ichigo supplied her. She lifted the blanket and slid beneath it.

In that moment the completely ordinary bed felt like heaven. The softness just seemed to swallow her the second she relaxed.

Tia just hoped that she would be granted a dreamless rest for once.

Meanwhile Ichigo had to have one more talk before he could attend to matters…

"Ichigo." His Father called him from the living room. He was sitting on an armchair, and had a serious look about him. "Ichigo are you certain about this?" Isshin asked gravely, staring at his Son.

"I am Dad. She's staying with us." He replied in the same manner.

"Can I ask how this happened?" Ichigo sat down and quickly summarized what happened last night.

"I see." Isshin started. "But I really don't get why you didn't purify her and send her to Soul Society though. You know how this works." Isshin crossed his arms at his chest.

"First, it doesn't work that way with Arrancar, due to their Shinigami powers. I would simply kill her if I did that. And second, you didn't raise a Son that would kill a wounded woman, did you?" He finished with sarcasm. He really couldn't believe his Father would even consider killing a helpless opponent. Call him naïve, but finishing her off, to him, was just…wrong. Killing them in a fight for your life was a different matter, and even then he was never happy when he had to. Even when he killed Aizen he didn't feel happy about it, just…that he done right thing and that's all. He was not pleased about it.

"No, I didn't want a killer, but..." Isshin tried to explain."…eh. Just remember that Yuzu and Karin live here too, she might be a danger to them."

"I know. I warned her about what happens if she hurt any of you. But I don't think she's a threat anymore." Ichigo stated with conviction.

"And how do you know that?" Isshing inquired.

"I just know. Call it a strong intuition." Ichigo replied with a smirk.

"What exactly do you plan to do with her Son?" Isshin's smile turned perverted. "You know keeping her locked up in your room all the time might be hazardous to your social life."

"Dad!" Ichigo blushed. "You damn pervy geezer! If you have to know I asked Urahara to arrange this for me. She will attend the same school and classes as me." He told him.

"So you have your eyes set on her, haven't you?" Isshin asked with a grin, causing Ichigo to blush even more. "Arrancar huh? Quite an exotic choice."

"I have not set my eyes on her. I'm just helping her, that's all. It's the same as with Rukia and Orihime." Ichigo obstinately denied his Father's statement. His Father leaned toward him, and whispered in a conspiratorial voice.

"And where does she have her hole?" Ichigo felt a heart attack coming, not believing what he just heard. He looked at his Father with pure horror, not being able to form any proper response.

"I mean her Hollow Hole." He replied with a face splitting grin, bursting out in laughter. With that statement Ichigo froze for a moment. He hadn't noticed it, so it was either under her jacket or near her…Ichigo gulped at that thought, turning his face into a tomato. Which caused to Isshin to laugh even harder.

"S-Shut up! You will wake her up!" Ichigo huffed. "Is that everything? I have to go back to the Soul Society and straighten out this mess with appointing me a Captain."

"Yeah tha.…wait what?!" Isshin exclaimed. "Since when are you a Captain!?"

"Since two days ago." Ichigo grinned at his Father's stunned expression.

"Which Division? " He asked. 'If it's the tenth, I'm going to cry.'

"Kido Corps." Ichigo said rubbing his neck.

"Weren't they disbanded?" Isshin asked with furrowed eyebrows. "And as far as I've heard you don't know any Kido."

"I know a bit now. Hachi taught me, but still this whole mess seems a bit fishy to me." Ichigo crossed his arms.

"Yeah it's unusual, especially to appoint a Kido noob as a Captain. How exactly did you get appointed?" Isshin asked.

"The old man simply called me up out of blue, and gave me a Haori." Ichigo shrugged.

"Hmm that's not the usual way these things go." He said a questioning look on his and his son's face. "You can only become a Captain one of three ways...officially. First is achieving Bankai and presenting it before at least three Captains, including the Captain-Commander. The second is a personal recommendation from at least six Captain's and approval from three more of the remaining seven. The last one is through combat, with a minimum two hundred members of a particular division, and then you have to slay the Captain to take his place."

"Hmm, well my promotion was considerably different, and I have a feeling I should get to the bottom of it." Ichigo stated.

"Ichigo be careful. There's a lot you still have to learn about the Soul Society." Isshin warned.

" I know, it's not like I believe that they did this purely out of gratitude." His Son replied seriously. With a heavy sigh he got to his feet, and stretched. "Later. Please don't torment her with your idiocy, she's been through a lot recently." Ichigo stated before going towards the doors.

"Ah, young love." Isshin sighed nostalgically. His only response was the sound of a slamming door.

* * *

><p><em>Soul Society- 1st Squad HQ<em>

Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto had to suppress a sigh. He was well aware that the situation would cause problems. If it was up to him he would've never offered young Kurosaki the position, at least not now, and let him go on his merry way. But apparently Central 46 had other ideas about that.

That was why he was currently being stared upon by twelve pair of eyes.

"Yamamoto-sama I believe that the situation about young Kurosaki has to be explained." Unohana finally broke the silence that ruled over the room since the start of the meeting.

After the situation with Aizen had finished, Central 46 made a few adjustments to the Gotei 13 system. Now Captains had to meet at least once every two months to discuss any situation at hand. Every member had to be present, unless some extraordinary circumstance prevented it.

"I agree, what is the meaning of this Commander-sama?" SoiFon said. "Why did we let that…boy in our ranks?"

"His appointment was against the law." Byakuya stated calmly.

"Maa, maa cut the old man some slack." Kyoraku said placatory. "He'll explain this, right?"

Yamamoto finally sighed.

"Kurosaki Ichigo must absolutely not know what is said in this room." He stated, content that everyone nodded. "His appointment was ordered by the Soul King himself."

Stunned silence filled the room as the Captain's looked between each other, confirming that they hadn't misheard.

"Yet there was another order issued by Central 46 in case of refusal …. We were ordered to detain him if necessary." He said shocking the gathered even more.

"That bullshit!" Shinji exclaimed in fury. "The kid almost gets himself killed for us, and in return we're going to arrest him?!"

"Calm down." Yamamoto didn't raise his voice, but it was enough to stop the blonde Captain.

"I agree with blondie here." Zaraki snorted. " Those bunch of pussies are just scared of him. I don't like it."

"Neither do I." Komamura added. "Ichigo Kurosaki's been our valiant ally even since Aizen's betrayal."

"There is no honor in such behavior." Byakuya said with calm demeanor, but his narrowed eyes said volumes of his ire.

"Nor beauty." Rojuro added, brushing his locks aside.

"Genryusai-sama what caused Central 46 to made such decision?" Ukirake asked.

"There has to be a good reason for this, but I can't fathom one now." Toshiro added.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is too powerful to roam freely, that was the argument." Yamamoto stated. "I can see their reasoning… the youngster defeated Aizen, while none of us could, and we still don't know how." He was about to rub his beard, but he forgot that he was missing an arm, and the other was occupied by his cane/sword.

His statement silenced the other Captains. That was the biggest thing that was bugging them. How a boy, who was a Shinigami for less than a year, managed to beat a man that defeated most of this room's occupants, not even being at full strength at the time.

"I can see their point, but it's not reason enough to antagonize the boy." Unohana frowned. During her long servitude Central 46 had made many bad decisions, but this one was close to the top. Even in this very room Ichigo had at least three Captains that would side with him in case of problems. "If a situation arises, our combined strength should be more than enough to put him down."

"That was what we thought about Aizen, and look how that ended." SoiFon pointed out. "I can organize his capture if necessary."

"Now that is too far Captain Soifon. Ichigo is not Azien." Ukitake chastised her. "Unless we give him a very good reason, he won't turn on us."

"That's the point! No matter the reason, he shouldn't do that, duty comes before everything else." SoiFon countered. "Every Shinigami knows that."

"He's still a living human, our code isn't technically binding him." Kensei pointed.

"It did the moment he accepted the Haori from our Captain Commander." Byakuya stated, with obvious displeasure in his voice.

"Rather was bullied into it. How was he supposed to say no to Yamamoto-sama in front of four thousand Shinigami?" Shinji asked rhetorically. "No matter how stubborn he is, he's still a kid. That was not fair to him."

"I agree, we can't throw such responsibility on him like that." Rojuro asked. "It should be his decision, Central 46 be damned."

"Watch your mouth!" SoiFon snapped, earning a glare from the hollowfied Shinigami. "Your words are borderline treasonous!"

"It was the only way he would accept the position." Yamamoto spoke up before an argument erupted between the Captains. "We cannot allow for his potential to be wasted in prison. Your duty is to ensure that he remains a Captain, that's an order."

"What if he refuses?" SoiFon pressed.

"Then we'll take necessary steps." The Captain Commander said shortly. "I conclude this session as-" He paused when he felt a particular Reiatsu pass through the Sekaimon.

"Speak about the devil and he will come." Kyoraku mumbled with a smirk. "So I guess we're waiting for him, eh?"

* * *

><p><em>Sekaimon Gate<em>

Ichigo landed on the creamy white pavement, and calmly marched towards the 1st Squad HQ, hoping to find the Captain Commander. He was quite suspicious of this sudden promotion, and was sure the Soul Society had an ulterior motive, but he couldn't guess as to what.

_'Heed your Father's warning Ichigo. We still aren't knowledgeable enough about the Soul Society.'_ Zangetsu said.

'I know, I know but I still can't shake that feeling that something is going on… hell we can't catch a break for even a moment?' He shook his head. 'Zangetsu? I want to ask you something.'

_'Then ask Ichigo, and I'll answer to the best of my ability.'_ His sword spirit replied.

'How is that I still have you and my powers? Wasn't the Final Getsuga Tensho supposed to destroy you?'

_'That was what I thought as well, but it seems that I was mistaken. I was sure that I would perish after you executed the ability.'_ Zangetsu said thoughtfully._ 'Something must have happened that stopped the deterioration of our powers.'_

'I can only think of that strange light when the Hogyoku disappeared, nothing else happened after that.' Ichigo deduced.

_'There is that possibility….but regardless of the reason, I'm happy to still be with you.'_ Zangetsu said warmly.

'Thanks, I appreciate you too' Ichigo returned.

**'Kami what a bunch of fags! I'm going to puke.'** Hichigo snorted disgusted.

'And now the moment's gone.' Ichigo said flatly. At that moment he reached the building, standing before the large doors with a large one written in Kanji.

Without thinking he pushed the doors open.

"Oh hey guys." He greeted the gathered Captains. "You're having a meeting? Guess I'll come later, sorry for interrupting."

"You're not interrupting Kurosaki-san. What's more you should be in this meeting, you're a Captain too now." Unohana said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, actually I wanted to ask about that. Can someone explain this whole thing to me?" Ichigo looked at Captain Commander questioningly.

"Central 46 decided to reward you for your valor in the last war." The Captain Commander lied smoothly. "Additionally you were given a monetary reward, which should be in your account." This part was true.

"Really? Sweet." Ichigo felt Tia's presence wouldn't strain his used to be humble budget that much now. "But can I drop the positon... err respectfully of course? I'm honored and such, but I have virtually no idea about what being a Captain entails, and I basically don't know Kido in general." Ichigo decided to play oblivious. He didn't need them to know that he suspected them of something.

"Both of which are amendable, Kurosaki Ichigo." Yamamoto said calmly. "To be offered the position of Captain is a great honor."

"I know, but I'm really not interested." Ichigo crossed his arms. "I really don't want to leave my life in human world."

"No one is going to force you to, Ichigo." Shinji said. "You can be here on let's say the weekends, and if something pops up. Besides it will be a great opportunity to hang out more!" He gave him his trademark grin, even if he had to force it. To which Ichigo responded with his trademark scowl.

"Now I really don't want the job. Besides I like my life back home, just because you lived like crap doesn't mean I do." He deadpanned.

"Damn insensitive bastard." Shinji muttered angrily, but he was starting to grow anxious. This was going in very wrong direction fast.

"Oh don't be like that Ichigo." Kyoraku said lazily. "It's fun to be a Captain. You get privileges, nice paydays out of it, and, not to mention, you might get some pretty ladies in you Division."

"Are you trying to bribe me Kyoraku-san?" Ichigo asked incredulously. Now he was certain something was going on here.

"Nah. I'm just enumerating the pros of being a Captain." He replied waving off the statement. Ichigo rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms.

"Ok, enough of this. What is really going on here? I want to know everything before I take your offer, period." He stated firmly.

Tensions in the room raised drastically. Ichigo just called their bluff, and now unknowingly his future was at stake.

Before anyone else spoke Ukitake broke the silence.

"Ichigo-san is being a Captain that great a sacrifice for you?" He asked. "You will be treated as our equal and be offered training in one of our arts. More if you ever so wished. Our entire history will be at your disposal. You could grow as a person, and as a Shinigami."

"You're still dodging the question, Ukitake-san. Why me? What was the reason behind my promotion?" Ichigo pressed, losing patience. "I'm not walking into something blind."

A reasonable stance, was the thought passed through the minds of the gathered Captains. If only Ichigo knew how thin of ice he was treading.

"We're reforming, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ukitake said. "We pulling our ranks together. The last war showed the scale of our negligence and almost destroyed the Soul Society. That is why we're gathering all skilled individuals we can, and working on their improvement. Let's face it, in the human world you won't learn what we're offering."

"I've witnessed your fighting style multiple times Kurosaki Ichigo, it is sloppy and lacks finesse. You're also wasting large amounts of Reiatsu on pointless maneuvers." Byakuya stated. "There is a lot of room for improvement."

"More like we can't let a loose cannon just keep running around." Zaraki stated with all the subtlety of a rock.

Then everything clicked.

'Don't let them put a leash on you, one way or another.' Aizen's words echoed through his mind. 'Fuck…' He looked around warily, for the first time fearing for his safety.

The rest of the Captains, minus a few, were starring dumbstruck at Kenpachi for his carelessness. They all had seen the momentary shock on the young man's face, which to their dismay was followed by a wary look. They instatnly saw his body tense as if they would attack him on spot.

'Zangetsu will I be able to use Final Getsuga Tensho again? I mean I just went back to my original powers?' Ichigo asked hastily.

_'I doubt it Ichigo. Initially it might have killed you. To try it so soon will surely kill you. It might be years before you might use it again safely.'_ He said.

'Damn it…' He grit his teeth. A feeling of bitterness washed over him. He fought and bled countless times for them, and this is how they repay him? He was about to lash out, but stopped. What would that action cause to his family and friends? He doubted that they would kill him. From what he heard he was way too popular for that, and it might cause unrest amongst the Shinigami. But they could arrest him.

His friends would immediately rush to his side, and surely get beaten by the Captains…

Not to mention there was a certain blonde Arrancar sleeping blissfully in his bed, would will surely end up dragged into this.

And while the Soul Society might spare him and his friends, she would instantly be put to death without a trial.

So he had two choices, fight for his freedom and possibly lose everything he cared about, or submit a part of his freedom and guarantee the safety of his family and friends.

'Well it's not like they aren't trying to sweeten the deal.' He thought about the position of Captain and the hefty income weren't bad terms after all. 'It might also help me cover Tia.'

Ichigo sighed loudly, drawing their attention.

"Whose idea was this?" He finally asked deflating.

"Central 46 ordered us Ichigo-san, and none of us are happy because of it." Unohana said gently, coming as close to the truth as possible." I would wish it would be other way around."

"I can see that." He deadpanned glaring at SoiFon, who looked ready to strike. "Fine. I accept the terms, but I won't be your lapdog."

"No one is asking you to be, and a little responsibility might do you some good." Her smile widened as tension slowly left the room.

"I hope so." Without further talk Ichigo promptly turned on his heel and left the room, leaving the meeting behind. They all couls sense his ire and bitterness.

"That could have gone better." Toshiro mumbled. "I was pretty sure he was about to attack us. Something held him back."

"I don't blame him." Zaraki said with a huff.

"The hell Kenpachi?" Shinji said. "Might as well tell him that we would bring him in if he refused out demands too. Now he's pissed off and has every right to be. I just started getting him to like me." He threw his hands into the air.

"He suspected something already. Now he feels betrayed, and we'll have a lot of work ahead of us to regain his trust." Unohana shook her head.

"It's not like we're forcing him to do a grunt job. We're giving him the position of Captain, he should at least feel some gratitude." Mayuri said exasperated. "He's such a brat."

"To him it's like we're taking away his freedom, which in truth we are." Komamura stated.

"He'll have to suck it up I guess." Kensai said with impatience. "Can we be done with this already? I have better things to do than standing here all day, and I have a bad taste in my mouth all of a sudden."

"This meeting is concluded. You are dismissed." Captain Commander simply said, feeling that the orange haired Shinigami would be the cause of numerous headaches in the future.

* * *

><p><em>Seireitei Streets<em>

"Come on Renji, I can feel Ichigo right around the corner!" Rukia urged her childhood friend.

"What's the rush? We saw him like two days ago." The red head replied.

"Yeah but he's just been to a meeting. That means it's official now!" She said with excitement. "I can't wait to see his rea-" She paused when the object of her interest came from beyond a corner.

Rukia and Renji expected many things, joy, glee, smugness etc., but not the look of pure anger and bitterness.

"Ichigo…" She said drawing his attention. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, hey, I didn't notice you." He greeted them offhandedly. "And no, I just got screwed over by Central 46."

"What do you mean?" Renji asked bewildered. Ichigo explained what occurred at the meeting, including the indirect threat Central 46 made if he refused. "Well son of a bitch."

"I know! I have a half mind to go there and show my disapproval." Ichigo growled.

"Yeah you really have half mind!" Rukia exclaimed whacking his head. "Do you have any idea how stupid that would be? You should be happy that the Gotei 13 likes you."

"Maybe something stupid will make them reconsider. I mean I know I could get a worse offer, but still. An ultimatum is an ultimatum, no matter how sweet." He grumbled. "Now I have to think of how to do both school and my Captain's duties."

"Can't you have Kon take over from time to time?" Rukia suggested. "He did well when we were away in Los Noches."

"I think so, but I'm still not happy about this." Ichigo refused to budge an inch on the matter.

"A little responsibility will do you good, Ichigo. You might even like it." Rukia smiled. She was excited at the thought that he would be spending more time in the Soul Society.

"She's got a point Ichigo, or do you think you can't handle it?" Renji taunted.

"I believe that's Captain Kurosaki to you, VICE-Captain Abarai." Ichgio grinned evilly, making the other man scowl. "Oh yeah, I can get used to this."

"See you're already enjoying it." Rukia said in good nature.

"Yeah…listen Rukia I have a favor to ask. Can you ask your Brother for some info about my appointment? I mean they told me why they were doing this, but I want to have some proof that there aren't any other ulterior motives."

"I can try. But know my Brother, still I will try nevertheless. Don't you worry Ichigo you have many friends here." Rukia stated, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks. Sorry to cut and run, but I gotta head out. See ya later." He waved them goodbye.

"Wait! Have you seen your Squad HQ yet?" She asked.

"I will in about two weeks. Hachi told me that it is still under renovation, not to mention we have to get some actual members first." He told them. "He said he'd get a hold of me when everything's ready."

"Ah ok then... see you soon." Rukia said hiding her disappointment.

"Yeah, don't let that whole Captain thing go to your head, I'll be catching up soon enough." Renji warned with a friendly scowl.

Ichigo smirked and Shunpo'ed toward the Senkaimon, leaving his two friends behind.

After about half an hour later he was walking to his house. On the way he recalled something about a hefty reward for his efforts. Pulling out his smart phone he logged into his bank account, and almost stumbled over his own legs.

They were waaay too many zeros there.

He could buy two luxurious apartments in the center of Tokyo, and live for a year like a king. Only after that he would have to be worry about his finances.

"Ok, I've got to admit they know how to make a proposal appealing." Ichigo admitted getting the feeling that this might not be so bad after all.

He was still going to be cautious. The sugar coating was thick, but he would still get at the bottom of his so called promotion.

Deep in thought he reached his house and found it empty downstairs, meaning that his Father was working.

He went upstairs and opened the door to his room.

To be honest Ichigo expected to find his bed empty, without even a note of farewell. He was even more surprised by the fact that Tia was now blissfully sleeping. She was so tired that she hadn't even felt his approach. He looked at her peaceful face for few seconds, then his eyes traveled south…. He left the room rather quickly, chasing off any indecent thoughts.

Ichigo decided to give her few more minutes, and went to make her some snacks. He missed the small figure crawling inside the room.

Ichigo would let her sleep as long as she wanted, but it was already late afternoon and if they don't hurry the shops would closed.

He prepared two sandwiches and a glass of orange juice.

Ichigo had just stepped off the stairs….

"Neeeeee-saaaaaannnnn." Only to dodge an oncoming projectile, which bounced repeatedly off the corridor's walls.

Ichigo would face palm if his hands weren't occupied. He walked into his room and saw Tia's disheveled appearance, irritation on her face…which mean that she as probably furious, given her limited expression.

"Are you alright?" He asked carefully.

"What was that vile creature?" Tia growled in a dangerously low voice.

"Oh that was just Kon. He's a Mod Soul, and he can sometimes get very….liberal with personal space." Ichigo replied, sweating slightly at her steely look.

"Then tell him that invading a lady's personal space without a consent can have severe consequences." She uttered in deadly voice.

"Understood." Ichigo gulped. "I made this for you. You must be hungry after all this time." He presented his offering. And indeed Tia was starving, but it was not a hunger she got used to in her years as Hollow. It was a normal one….not the mind-numbing animistic one driven by fear of devolution.

He handled her the plate of sandwiches, and put the glass on the night stand. Tia took a careful first bite and chewed slowly.

It was the first time in over century that she had normal food. While the sandwiches weren't anything special to her, it tasted like a dish from a five star restaurant.

Ichigo saw all of this. He could almost swear that a smile was building on her face, and once more he was struck with desire to see a full smile on her face.

Ichigo decided to wait until she finished before he spoke. He sat down on his desk chair and watched her.

"So was it good?"

"Yes, you have my gratitude." Ichigo could swear that he heard warmth in her voice. She took the glass of juice and gulped it down in one go.

"Ok so after you're done, we'll head to the mall and buy you some clothes." Ichigo stated, moving out of the room. "I'll be waiting downstairs."

Tia finished the other sandwich and quickly dressed. She made her way downstairs and found Ichigo on the sofa, tinkering with some small flat device. Noticing her he got up and went to the hall to grab his winter coat, and he handed her one too.

They went out and caught a bus to the city center. They took a seats next to each other, Tia near the window taking in the sights and Ichigo next to her.

"Tomorrow we can go on a tour around the city if you want. I can introduce you to few of my friends who are aware of spirits too. They will help you adjust in school and give you cover if necessary." Ichigo explained.

Tia glanced at him, nodding in acknowledgment. She still had a problem in believing that the young Shinigami's hospitality was simply out of the goodness of his heart. A trait that only she exhibited in deserts of Hueco Mundo.

Yet she also noticed that Ichigo seemed a little bit absent minded. He hadn't tried to strike up a conversation like before, and his eyes had a faraway look in them.

'Is he regretting his offer?' Tia mused. She was aware that she was causing him many problems, but he insisted on her staying. 'Second thoughts?'

**'Maybe instead of guessing just ask what's bugging him.'** Tiburon suggested.

'I don't want to pry, it would be rude.' She replied calmly. 'Whatever his concerns are he won't need my input. I'm not his friend.'

**'You, my dear wielder, are an idiot. If you're so worried about him having second thoughts, maybe ask what's wrong and let him that you give a damn about his problems. You know show a little gratitude.'** Tiburon snapped in exasperation.

'You misunderstand me. I simply do not think of myself as qualified to ask such questions. We met yesterday and I used to be his enemy.' Tia explained.

**'Just humor me and speak with him. You saw how badly he takes your silent treatment.'** Tiburon urged.

Tia sighed and turned her head to Ichigo.

"Ichigo-san…" She drawled his attention. "I come to notice that you're unusually silent." She hesitated for a second. "Is something wrong?"

Ichigo looked into her eyes and saw guilt in them.

'Great she thinks that it's her fault.' Ichigo sighed. "Well I have few things on my mind, but don't worry it's not your fault." Ichigo smiled, reassuring her conscience. They sat a few more seconds in silence. One was unsure if he should share his problems with his companion, the other if she should ask about them.

Finally Ichigo decided to share his problems with Tia. He told her about how the Soul Society practically strong armed him into accepting the position of Captain, and of his internal conflict between his freedom and the safety of those close to him.

Before he ended his tale, they were off the bus and walking towards the mall.

Tia had to admit that when he finished her opinion and respect for him sky rocketed.

She was struck by how close their ways of thinking were. Ichigo seemed like a person that would lay his life on the line for his loved ones, just like she would for her Fraccion.

And how similar his situation was to hers, when Aizen offered her her power. Both of them were cornered by their supposed allies, and had truly no choice but to accept their offer, or let their family and friends suffer for their defiance.

What concerned her even more, was the part where he admitted that her safety had tipped the scale in favor of accepting their proposal. Somehow she felt flattered that she was even taken in consideration by him, especially in such crucial matters.

"Tia-san?" Ichigo asked, seeing her thoughtful expression.

"Forgive me. I was thinking…while I cannot say whether your decision was correct or not, but I can say that it was…noble." She noticed the surprise on his face. "Yet you mentioned that my safety was a factor, and that swayed your judgment… Please refrain from making further decisions based on my well being." Tia could swear that she heard Tiburon face palm. "There's no need for you to sacrifice yourself for me….I am... not worth it." She added quietly.

She was mildly startled when Ichigo suddenly paused and glared at her.

"What the hell Tia?" He snapped his temper rising. "You can't mean that?"

"I'm not worth your sacrifice." She replied calmly, failing to see why he was getting so worked up over this.

"Don't you say that! You are not worthless!" Ichigo said hotly, furrowing his eyebrow in disapproval of her low self-esteem.

"No matter how much I sacrifice myself it never achieves anything…thus making me worthless." She recalled Aizen's cruel words after he delivered his first strike. Then adding the salt to the wound by deeming her not worthy of even a second swing of the sword.

She never knew how deeply those words cut her. Only when she said it aloud she realized the horrible truth behind them.

"That's bullshit! Did someone tell you that?! I'll kick their ass!" Ichigo growled, feeling furious.

"You already have." Tia said quietly, shutting him up. "But that doesn't change the fact that he was right in the end. My sacrifice meant nothing."

"Aizen was a dick and a liar, Tia. He held life as no more than something to be used for his own ambition. You shouldn't listen to him." Ichigo cringed internally slightly at the hypocrisy of his statement. "I think you're worth saving, and I'm not regretting my decision."

"Why did you do it?" She asked again. She half expected a 'don't know' answer.

"Do I really needed a reason? Besides how could I leave you there in that state." Ichigo said.

"So it was pity." She looked at the ground ashamed. Tia almost flinched when she felt his hands on her shoulders. She rose her head to meet his eyes.

"It was respect for your will to live Tia, and my own desire to help." Ichigo said warmly. "I saw that you were worth saving, and my suspicions were correct, you're a good person Tia. You got dealt a bad hand in life, so if I can help you out, I will to the best of my abilities. Just because we fought on different sides doesn't make the individuals bad. Now no more sulking, and let's do some shopping, I've heard that it cheers up any woman." He gave her gentle pat on a shoulder, and moved towards the mall.

Tia once more was moved to the very core by his passionate speech. Unable to form a coherent replay she just quietly followed the orange haired Shinigami.

She couldn't believe just how insightful this young man was. He seemed to have the natural ability to pass through her tight defenses, call out her worries, and then calm them.

A fearsome ability.

'Just who are you, Kurosaki Ichigo?' Tia wondered. For someone who just met her recently, he seemed to be able to read her like an open book, wounding her pride a bit. She always thought of herself as hard to read, but that man seemed to make it his goal to constantly prove her wrong.

She shoved those thoughts back into a deep corner of her mind.

The mall was quite standard. A big building with lots of varying shops, pretty much having everything. The Christmas decorations were still up, so everyone would feel the Christmas spirit a bit longer.

And if looked like it was under siege, if the amount of people was any indication. Ichigo warned her to stay close or she might get lost.

"Ok Tia lets get in there, and get you some decent clothing." Stated Ichigo as he walked towards the clothing store, but he the noticed that Tia wasn't following him. "Hey. What's wrong?" He asked concerned, then he noticed she was looking at the ground, slightly red. She mumbled something that Ichigo didn't catch.

"Can you repeat that? I didn't catch it." He asked.

"I don't have any money." She replied, embarrassed. Unlike the rest of the Espada, Tia had done actual research about the World of the Living and the Soul Society, so she wasn't totally oblivious to the ways of this world. While technology eluded her, she knew that in the Human World everything had a price, and she was flat broke. Worse, even her clothes were borrowed. She was completely dependent on the young Shinigami. Tia hated the feeling of over using his hospitality.

"So?" Ichigo asked cheerfully, not understanding the problem.

"I do not want to burden you any-" Tia's cheeks actually turned slightly pink. Ichigo felt had to keep his mouth from falling open. Somehow his blonde companion got even more charming than before.

"Atatata, I told you to not worry about such things." He smirked. "Remember the part about giving me a hefty reward? Well it's more than I'll probably ever need, so let's buy you something nice."

Tia sighed in defeat, and followed him inside the shop.

"So what do you want to buy?" Ichigo asked looking around.

"I don't know." Tia admitted. To her all these clothes seemed ridiculous.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, but he had some clues about what she meant.

"Remember, I was born more than a 100 years ago in Hawaii. At that time the place wasn't very modern. I dare say it was quite primitive, and my research about the human world didn't included much about fashion. So I'm at a loss." She answered. Ichigo could already see the implications of that statement.

'Damn. I should have brought Inoue or Tatsuki with me.' He thought, but he quickly discarded that idea. It would've blown Tia's cover in a second. 'Ok it seems he will have to do this the hard way.'

"Ok let's start with the basics…" He gulped, turning scarlet. "What kind of underwear do you want?"

"There are different kinds of underwear?" Tia asked.

'No, it can't be.' Ichigo sweat dropped. He could swear Hichigo laughing his ass off…"Erm you know…like panties…bra…" He blushed darker with each word.

"I know the word panties, but what does bra mean?" She asked again looking at the Shinigami, whose face paled and immediately grew deep red again. 'He's got some control over his blood flow.' She noticed.

"… Well... it's um... underwear that… holds your breasts. ….So they won't hang loose." He explained stumbling over each word, growing even more red.

"What's wrong with having your breasts unrestricted?" She asked, legitimately curious about that matter. In her previous life she wore only a sash over her waist, her breasts were always uncovered, and everyone was fine with it. Later on she wore some shirts. 'It seems that things became more prudish in this world.'

"Its. Well…I mean…dammit..." He took deep breath. "Let's just say that you need it." He cut the discussion. "Let's find someone who can help us with that." He looked around and found a worker.

"Excuse me, can you help us?" Ichigo asked politely. The worker was a female in her mid-twenties. She was average height and quite slim, she had black shoulder length hair, brown eyes, and round face.

"Of course, how can I help you?"

"My friend needs to buy some bras. She's a foreigner so she doesn't know the sizes here, can you help her?" Ichigo managed to say calmly.

"Sure, can you please raise your arms...woah" She gasped at Tia's bust. 'Have to be double D or even Fs' She thought. "Ok good, hold still." She measured Tia, and her eyes widened a little. "137cm in the bust. Ok looks like its DD-size cup, please wait a moment." She said as she went to the shelves.

"Geez, where did old man Urahara get a size like that?" Ichigo wondered loudly.

Tia rose her eyebrow.

"I mean the bra you're wearing now." Ichigo said, like it was obvious.

"I not wearing a bra. I only have this sweater on." She replied. After the meaning of her words sunk in, Ichigo felt his jaw hit his foot. But thanks to the arrival of shop assistant with a dozen pairs of bras, Ichigo managed to take his mind out of the gutter. Just barely…

"The dressing rooms are over there." She pointed in the direction to back of the shop. "If you need anything just call me." She smiled, and went back to her duties.

"Ok let's go." Ichigo said, and went with Tia to the dressing rooms. Tia went inside with the bras, and Ichigo pulled the curtain. Ichigo heard the sound of her sweater when she pulled it off, and despite his best efforts some 'thoughts' entered his mind, which usually weren't there.

He recalled his little talk with his bastard of a Father about her, and blushed some more. He was taken out of his 'thoughts' when Tia asked a question, which gave him a heart attack… another one…he lost count after fifth.

"Ichigo-san…how do I keep it on, it keeps falling off." Tia's voice sounded from behind the curtain.

He gulped hard, feeling his throat go dry as a dessert.

"You just hook it." He mumbled, sweating a river's worth.

"Can you help me with it?" She asked, getting a little annoyed because she just couldn't do it properly.

Meanwhile Ichigo had to control his breathing, after her request he started to hyperventilate. Slowly he moved the curtain, and walked into the dressing room. He saw Tia topless, except the bra she was fighting with. She had her back to him, but thanks to the mirror, Ichigo could clearly see the concentration and frustration that was on her face. Also thanks to the mirror, he could clearly see her breasts' movements as she struggled with hooking her bra. He felt cold sweat on his back. He managed to regain his composure, and steeled his resolve.

"Let me." He chocked. Tia stopped fighting with the hook, and rested her hand on her hips. Thanks to the mirror she could see the….unique face Ichigo was making as he hesitantly moved his hand to her back. She found it pretty entertaining watching his face like that. His lips where pulled into thin line, his eyes narrowed and were bloodshot, and his brows were furrowed, as if he was trying to solve some complicated problem. In addition to that he was sweating heavily, and was as red as a fully ripened strawberry.

**'Way to go Ti-chan!'** Tiburon cheered. **'I knew you had it in you!'**

'What do you mean?' Tia actually dreaded the answer.

**'I mean that you are now alone, half naked, with a young handsome teenager that's trying to dress you…Hmmm that usually works the other way round though.'** Tiburon mused.

Her comment made Tia realize her blunder. She felt her face grow hot. She allowed a man to see her in such an indecent state. She should have asked him to show her how to do it outside, not on her body.

A jolt of electricity ran down her back as she felt his finger brush against her skin.

But she kept her composure, not wanting to interrupt him.

Ichigo on the other hand was near popping a vein, as his hands slowly shortened the distance between them and Tia. He felt his blood pressure actually skyrocketing through the roof. He was certain that the human body wouldn't be able to handle these levels for much longer. When he finally grabbed the hook, he accidentally stroked her skin with his hand. He immediately noticed how smooth it was, blushing even more, if it was possible.

He banished away any indecent thoughts that came to him, and finally hooked her bra. When he let it go he felt his ankles going soft, then leaned heavily against the wall. After he calmed down he asked.

"So how does it fit?" Yep he just aged a decade, if the strain in his voice was any indication.

"It's….acceptable." Tia answered, trying to get used to the feeling of this new clothes.

"Good…try the other ones out." He said and quickly left the changing room to cool down.

'That was intense.' He thought. Ichigo, despite the fact he wouldn't admit it, he could still feel the sensation of her skin. It didn't matter that it was mere seconds, her smoothness and warmth wouldn't leave his thoughts. He never really had this kind of feeling before. When he touched other girls (of course in a totally friendly matter) he didn't have these sort of thoughts. But when he was near Tia, he just couldn't help it.

'Just cut it out!' He reprimanded himself. 'You barely know her and you're acting like some sort of perverted monkey.' Ichigo was getting little annoyed with himself. He was acting like some sort of over-hormonal teenager… Ok, he was still a teenager, but he certainly wasn't sex-crazed. Suddenly, his self-calming thoughts were interrupted by the voice he wished he would have liked to never hear again.

**'Ya really just suck, Ichigo.'** His inner hollow stated

'Buzz off freak. I don't want to speak to you.' He shot back, not wanting to hear this crap from his Hollow.

**'Don't care. Mind telling me what that was in the dressing room, hmm?'** Hichigo asked, with obvious disappointment in his voice.

'What was what?' He asked back.

**'The fact that you were alone with a half-naked hot chick, and you helped her dress up, you moron! You know Kingy usually it works the other way...'** He stressed the last part, mocking Ichigo.

'I'm not a perverted pig like you. I have morals, rules.' He told him with pride.

**'More like gay rules!' Hichigo almost yelled. 'Rule no 1: Dump every hot chick in a five miles radius. Rule no 2: If a chick makes moves on you look at rule no 1! Just tell me how many times you had the occasion to do a chick, but declined no matter how hot she was? Wait lets count, Rukia at least a few times, Orihime lost count, you could have her every day if you wanted. Yoruichi at least a few times, as well as that Matsumoto chick. Nel, of course in adult form, I'm not into brats. Not counting countless female Shinigami that literally glued themselves to their hero. Need I say more?'** Hichigo taunted.

'...'

**'Struck a nerve I see, and once again you let the perfect chance slip away.'** He said with actual sadness. **'If I only was in control...'**

'You would kill her you psycho!' Ichigo snapped.

**'Psssh, please as if I would waste such a fine piece of ass.'** He chuckled darkly

'I don't believe what I've just heard.' Ichigo said with fake tears. 'Zangetsu did you hear that?' He asked his Zanpaktou.

_'I did.'_ Zangetsu replied.

**'What? What did I say?'** Hichigo asked puzzled about their reaction.

'You just evolved from psychotic killer to psychotic rapist, I'm so proud of you.' Ichigo finished, his voice dripping with venom and sarcasm.

**'First: Fuck you. Second: Mark my words, she's now totally dependent on you, she owes you. Don't waste it. Cause if you do I will take my chance.'** With that Hichigo fell silent

_'Looks like he may be a problem in the future.'_ Zangetsu noticed.

'I know, hopefully nothing big.' Replied Ichigo. He was about to say some more, but he noticed Tia leaving the dressing room and looking around for him. He stood and went to her.

"So how does everything fit?" He asked, looking her over.

"They are fine." She replied calmly.

"Ok, so let's continue…" Ichigo started, when suddenly he noticed Inoue walking towards him.

"Oh Kurosaki-kun, Halibel-san, nice to see you." Inoue said, followed by Ishida, or what supposed to be Ishida. Ichigo couldn't tell, because he was literally buried under shopping bags.

"Yo, Inoue, Ishida" Ichigo replied.

"So what are you doing here?" Inoue asked.

"I'm buying some stuff for Tia, so she won't have to walk around in the same clothes every day." He told her.

"Oh I see. Hey Tia I see you chose some bras, how are they?" Inoue asked her with a smile.

"They are plausible, Ichigo-san helped me with their application." She replied politely, not knowing what trouble she just caused.

"Ara, how did he help you?" Inoue asked, making her smile a little forced, as her sight traveled to Ichigo. He was giving signs to Tia to not say anything more about what happened…vainly.

"I wasn't able to hook it and asked him to assist. He showed me how to." She explained.

'Jesus.' Ichigo thought, already seeing the complications that this would cause in near future.

"…." Inoue kept her 'friendly smile', but the veins on her forehead were clearly visible.

"Kurosaki….kun, mind telling me how you know so much about bras?" Inoue asked in a sweet voice, but Ichigo felt like Captain Unohana was standing in front of him.

'Women are sooo scary.' He thought, and started to tremble. 'Dammit what do I do? Tell her that it's a healthy interest in my age? Nope, she will call me a pervert, say that I couldn't say no to a lady? Wrong, to many problems will arise…I know!'

"Well I learned when my Sisters started buying theirs. Since I was older, and you know they won't ask my Father to do it in a thousand years." He replied trying to hide the obvious lie. He glanced at Ishida, and saw that he wasn't buying it, but thank God Inoue was naïve.

"Oh. It's great that you help your Sisters so much." He could literally see the steam coming out of her.

'Uffff close one.' He thought, and he was struck by an idea.

"Hey Inoue since you and Tia are both girls..." He started.

"My Kurosaki, your perceptive skills have greatly improved." Ishida taunted him, making Ichigo scowl back.

"Erm… so I thought…" He started again.

"No way…You did?" He mocked him, causing Ichigo to clench his fist and give him a death glare.

"That maybe you could help Tia pick out the rest of her clothes, while I and this four-eyed bastard have a little talk." His lips twisted into a cruel smile.

"Ok no problem." Inoue replied, happy that she could help her friend. Ichigo left the shop, and went to the nearest ATM. He noticed that the amount of money on his account almost hadn't changed, after he withdrew a decent amount.

'It's good to be rich.' He thought.

When he got back to the shop he handed Inoue the clip of money, and watched in amusement at her reaction. She had asked where he got that amount, and raised her eyebrows when he summarized the whole story. Ichigo also told Inoue that she could buy all she wants for herself too. Minutes later he and Ishida were at the nearest café, ordering some coffee.

"So you accepted the promotion after all I see." Uryu said, and started sipping his coffee.

"It's not that simple Ishida." Ichigo quickly summarized his meeting with the Captains.

"Damn, one would think that they would be more grateful." The young Quincy replied.

"From what they told me, it's mostly Central 46's doing, not theirs. I have a feeling that it's not the whole truth, but they went out of their way to sweeten the deal at least." Ichigo stated.

"Still it's not fair after all you've done, to label you a loose cannon…" He paused. "Speaking of loose cannons, I see you decided to keep it."

"Her." Ichigo glared at his friend. "And yes, she's staying with me."

"Does that have anything to do with you "helping" her hook her bra?" Ishida asked.

"W-What?! Don't be ridiculous!" Ichigo replied quickly, with his cheeks coloring "I'm not like that!"

"You mean you're not into women?" He retorted, abashed.

"No you moron I am, but I didn't take her in for that!" He stated firmly. Albeit some traitorous part of his mind felt regret at that.

"Then why did you do it?" Ishida wanted to hear a really good reason for his insanity. "I want the real reason, Kurosaki."

"Like I said, it was the right thing to do…and I had a hunch." Ichigo admitted.

"A hunch? You brought a potential danger to your house, based on a hunch?" Ishida asked in disbelief.

"Trust me, I am right…she's like Nel, Ishida. She's a good person who's just had a shitty life." Ichigo answered sadly.

"I just hope you know what you're doing." He sighed. "This can backfire quite badly."

"I know, but I just can't let them kill her." He said with a fire in his eyes.

"Why? What's so important about her?"

Ichigo was saved from answering by the arrival of both their companions. The moment Tia came into Ichigo's vision his jaw hit the floor, again.

She wore a white scarf, a tight black T-shirt, with a red jacket on top of it, that ended half way through her abdomen. Black leggings that matched her T-shirt, and white high heeled boots. She bought herself a black coat with a heavy hood, white fur on the ends (very much like Ichigo's, but a more feminine version.) Tia noticed his gaze, and felt little uncomfortable. He was looking at her like some sort of prey. She didn't know what this kind of gaze meant in Human World.

Ichigo had noticed his mistake, and quickly stopped staring. After that they separated Tia's bags from Inoue's, and everyone went home.

When Ichigo and Tia arrived home, Ichigo had to repel his Father's attack before anything. Then they got to his room and unpacked all the bags.

Ichigo was impressed by Inoue's resourcefulness. Now Tia had everything she needed. From a toothbrush, to perfumes, and from boots to winter hats. After they finished unpacking and putting the clothes in the wardrobe, and since it was getting late, Ichigo proposed that they could watch a movie.

He choose a comedy movie that failed to draw even slight smirk from her. Tia's only comment was that it was mildly entertaining.

While Tia was taking a shower, Ichigo pulled out his spare futon and changed into his pajamas.

'What a day.' He thought, sitting on his bed. 'Guess there's no rest for the wicked.' He chuckled to himself.

After a few minutes the door to this room opened, revealing Tia dressed in simple yellow pajamas….which had rather thin material.

"Uh time for bed." Ichigo said quickly, trying desperately not to stare. Tia passed him and his eyes traveled down to look at her shapely rear. 'Kami kill me now.'

Ichigo turned off the lights and lay down on his futon, while Tia took his bed.

"Good night Tia." Silence answered him, but by now he was used to her minimalistic way of speaking. Just before sleep took him, he heard a silent whisper though.

"Good night Ichigo."

Content he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN

Ok another chapter done! Thank you all for your reviews and I humbly ask for more!


	4. Light&Dark

Chapter 4

As per usual Ichigo rose early. It was kind of surprising that it was the alarm clock, not his Father, that woke him up. He guessed that it might have something to do with his guest.

He tried to leave the room as silently as possible, but Tia woke nevertheless. It seemed that one night of rest allowed her senses to come back to their peak.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up." Ichigo apologized.

"It's not your fault. Life in Hueco Mundo makes you heighten your senses, especially hearing." Tia said stretching. Ichigo had to turn his head, because the urge to just stare at her was pretty strong.

"That's kinda cool, so any specific for breakfast?" He asked.

"Anything will be fine, Ichigo-san." Tia replied, blinking the sleepiness away.

"Got it. One anything on the way." He joked, but Tia's reaction was only quizzical. "That was a joke."

"I see." She answered flatly.

"Errr…I guess I'll go then." He replied awkwardly and left the room. Tia found herself alone agian, at least psychically.

**'You could at the least smile. He's trying to befriend you, you ass.'** Tiburon chastised.

'Aren't you getting bold recently?' Tia asked in slight irritation.

**'Maybe, but you should try to befriend him too. If not for friendship then for self-preservation. He is a Captain, and if worse comes to worse he might be able to put in a good word for us.**' She suggested.

'I won't deceive him in such a manner…I'm not that _man_.' She thought with venom.

**'So back to square one, since you feel so strongly against deceiving him.'**

Tia closed her eyes, mulling over what her Inner Hollow said. Indeed there were benefits in having this young Shinigami as a friend. But she wasn't the type of person to think of friendships, even just potential, in such a cold way.

The real question was, did she really want to befriend him?

He appeared honest and sincere, and she found his morals admirable. His code was very similar to hers, not to mention he already stuck his neck out for her a few times. Then again she got burned once when she trusted a Shinigami, and those closest to her paid the price for that foolishness.

She needed more information about Kurosaki Ichigo, so she decided to observe him for a while. Maybe even be a little more open with him.

After she finished her morning needs, she walked down stairs to the kitchen. She found both men of the Kurosaki family there.

"Good morning Tia-san!" Isshin bumbled joyfully.

"Good morning Kurosaki-san." She took a seat and looked at the mug filled with… "Coffee?"

"Yes, is something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"No, it's just been so long." She took a careful sip, languishing in the long forgotten taste again. Both men exchanges a look, but decided to not dwell on the matter.

"Ok I have to head to the clinic." Isshin said, finishing his own cup off. "Yuzu and Karin are coming back today, so don't forget to introduce them Son."

"I won't Dad." Ichigo waved him off, handing Tia a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. Then he took the seat opposite her. "After the breakfast we should go to the Urahara's to get your ID, and the rest of the transfer documents. After that maybe you can help me with my Hollow powers. A bit later we'll meet with my friends from school. They are aware of spirits, and will help to cover you while you are at school."

"Thank you." She looked into his eyes. "I'll do my best to repay you for your kindness."

"You know you don't have to do anything special. Just show me a few Hollow tricks and we'll call it even." He smiled back. "Since we're kinda running on my schedule today, is there anything you wanna do after everything?"

"I'm afraid I'm not yet acquainted with the means to pass time in the Human World." Tia replied.

"Well what did you for fun in Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo asked, wanting to know as much about her as possible.

"Fun?" Tia stared at him blankly.

"You know, when you were not fighting for survival…What did you do in your free time in Las Notches, for example?" Ichigo clarified.

"I mostly spent my time meditating, or talking with my faction." She said, hints of nostalgia in her voice. "Also I used to play the occasion game of chess with the man called Tosen. In fact he taught me how to play."

"So you like chess?" Ichigo inquired.

"It's quite a pleasant exercise for the mind. Do you know how to play?" She looked at him in slight expectation.

"I do, but I'm not very good." He rubbed his neck sheepishly. "But we can play if you want."

"I'd enjoy that." She curved her lips upward, just a bit. Ichigo's expression brightened by a noticeable margin.

After they finished breakfast and dressed, they made their way to Urahara's shop. When they arrived they found Tessai sweeping the patio.

"Good morning Ichigo-dono, Tia-dono, you're documents are ready." Tessai greeted them.

"Hey Tessai what's up?" Ichigo shook the large man's hand.

"It's been peaceful Ichigo-dono, how are the things on your side? I hope being a Captain hasn't gone to much to your head?" His smile fell when he saw Ichigo's expression darken. "What happened?"

"Can we talk inside? I'll need Urahara-san there too." He stated. Tessai nodded and put his broom aside, leading them inside.

Urahara was found sitting in the living room drinking tea.

"Ah, what a pleasant sight to these eyes." He smiled to them. On the table before him lay a white envelope. "These are you documents, Tia-san. ID, school records, addresses, and some medical bills to cover your story."

"Thank you Urahara-san." Tia took the envelope. "I appreciate this."

"Think nothing of it, but could someone be kind enough to tell me why Tessai looks rather troubled?"

Ichigo took a seat and gave Urahara a deadly serious face. Tia sat next to him, while Tessai took a place near Urahara.

"Oh boy…" The man muttered.

"You know my sudden promotion…" Ichigo explained everything to them. From trying to bribe him into accepting, to Zaraki blabbing about loose cannons. "I can't say the deal's bad, it could have been much much worse, but that still doesn't make it right after all I've done for them."

"So what are we going to do?" Kisuke asked, his usual carefree manner gone.

"For now, nothing. I'll play by their rules for time being, but…" He paused and glanced at Tia. "If things go south I want you to smuggle her back to Hueco Mundo."

The Arrancar woman opened her mouth to protest, but Ichigo was faster.

"I promised to protect you, and I plan to keep my word. I won't allow you to be dragged into my mess. They'll probably detain me at worst, but you? They won't show any mercy to you Tia, and I don't want to see you die without giving you a fighting chance first." He put his hand on her shoulder. Again his words called up a strange feeling in her chest. He put his hand down and returned his gaze to Urahara. "I'll also want you to stop my friends from coming to my aid. If I'm taken out they won't stand any better chance." It wasn't an arrogant declaration, but simply cold hard fact.

"What about you Ichigo-dono? We can hide you too." Tessai stated.

"They'll will go after my family then, to lure me out." Ichigo said grimly. Tessai and Urahara exchanged a look. Such practice wasn't beneath the 2nd Division either. "Can you arrange all that for me?"

"Yes, we can…I'll contact Yoruichi and make some preparations." Urahara agreed without hesitation.

"Ichigo-dono I wish to train you in Kido Arts, to help speed up your progress." Tessai said. "Can you visit me every evening from now on?"

"Maybe not every, but I'll come by whenever I can." Ichigo nodded. "I seriously need to amp up my training. It might only be my paranoia, but I don't want to get caught off guard."

"It's reasonable to be always on guard." Tia spoke, surprising everyone. "Even the most inviting place can be a nest of vipers."

"Wisely spoken." Urahara commented.

"Since that's settled, do you mind if we use your training area, Hat's n Clogs?" Ichigo asked while standing.

"Be my guest Ichigo. Oh and before I forget, Ururu-chan has your clothes repaired Tia-san." Urahara told them with a smile.

"Thank you." Tia replied politely and followed Ichigo, who thanked the Shopkeep with a smile and nod.

* * *

><p><em>Karakura Town Center<em>

"Man what's the big deal about meeting this new student?" Keigo complained.

"Stop whining." Tatsuki grumbled. "Orihime-chan said it's important."

"I hope she's hot!" Chizuru licked her lips. "Of course no one can beat my Hime-chan!"

"Maa, maa, let's not get lost in delusions, Honsho-san." Mizuiro smiled. "Look there's Inoue-chan and she's with…Chado and Ishida?"

"Hey guys, is it just me or do they look worried to you?" Keigo stated growing serious. "Can this be about those things?"

"You know not everything revolves around that." Tatsuki pointed out.

"I think Keigo might be right. If they wanted to introduce a new student to us early, why not call Michiru, Kunieda, and Natsui too?" Mizuiro stated, folding his arms. "But I guess we'll find out in the minute."

"Hey guys." Orihime greeted with a smile, but they all could see that it was forced. The group exchanged greetings before Inoue got their attention. "Why don't we go to somewhere more quiet."

"Sure." Tatsuki said shrugging, but she was starting to get nervous. They walked while chatting idly, but something was amiss from their usual banter. After a few minutes they went into some park and chose a pretty secluded area, that way no one could eavesdrop.

"Ok guys let's cut to the chase, what is this all about?" Keigo said unusually serious. "It's not about the transfer student is it?"

"No it is about t..her, you see we have a situation." Ishida said. "That transfer student is an Arrancar."

"Stop right here!" Mizuiro rose his hand. "Aren't those the things that Ichigo was fighting against?"

"Yes, but let me explain." Chado said and went on to tell them about the events which took place three days ago.

"I always knew he was a bleeding heart, but damn." Tatsuki summed up their collective thoughts. "Is he mad? She can hurt him and his family!"

"My words exactly." Ishida commented, adjusting his glasses.

"So how strong is she exactly?" Mizuiro asked.

"Enough that she should be able to beat us easily. She was ranked third in their army." Inoue said. "Only Kurosaki-kun is able to defeat her at this point."

"So what do we do?" Chizuru asked. "Should I use my anti-Arrancar female techniques on her?"

Chado, Inoue, and Ishida sent her blank stares.

"Long story, don't ask." Tatsuki said.

"…I don't believe I shall. Moving along. I think it's best to go with Kurosaki's madness for a while, since he's rather adamant about keeping her." Ishida stated.

"She might turn out trustworthy." Chado pointed. "Ichigo is a good judge of character, after all."

"I…agree." Inoue said after some hesitation. "But it never hurts to be cautious."

"So let's agree not judge her to harshly, and give her a chance while keeping a close eye on her." Keigo summed up.

"That's pretty much it. So anybody up for pizza?" Inoue suggested.

* * *

><p>Underground<p>

"I have to say it's….impressive." Halibel stated, as she stepped onto the rocky desert sand, dressed into her white uniform again.

"Yup. Old man Urahara is pretty good at this kind of stuff." Ichigo replied. Both of them admired the vast underground desert. It was the type of desert that can be seen in the middle of United States of America and Mexico. Large rock formations stood proudly in the rays of the fake sun. A sea of rocky sand covered the area as far as the eye could see.

"How large is this facility?" She asked.

"Urahara told me that it's around thirty kilometers wide and long." Ichigo explained.

"How exactly did he build this? Humans should have noticed something like this. Not to mention the labor needed to do so." She wondered, imaging the amount of work and resources needed to complete such a project.

"Well when I asked him about that he only told me something like, 'Well the enthusiasm was all I needed to complete that project…but being a Captain largely supported my enthusiasm.'. I suppose with all the Soul Society resources it wasn't that hard. Than and he's supposed to be as smart or smarter than Aizen." Ichigo said grinning, imaging Shinigami digging this hole.

"I see." Halibel replied nodding. 'The shop owner really is interesting. I'll have to keep my eye on him.'

"It's a great place to train. No one will interrupt you, and everyone can have as much space as they want." He said smiling at her.

"So where do you think would be a good starting point?" Ichigo asked with eagerly

"Before I start teaching you any Arrancar techniques I want to gauge your power level. We will start with a spar." She stated surprising him slightly.

"Are you sure? I mean… you were pretty badly wounded not to long ago. Even with Inoue's healing you shouldn't overexert yourself." He said in concern.

"I can handle myself well enough. Do not worry about me." She replied, slightly flattered by his concern for her. "I will not go easy on you, as I want to see the full extent of your power." She warned.

"Fine. Just don't regret it." He said cockily, as he unsheathed his sword. Tia stared at him blankly. Ichigo blinked before face palming. "I'll be back in second."

Two minutes he came back with her sword and handed it to her. Tia adjusted the sheath on her back, and pulled her own sword out.

"Ready?" She asked.

"I was born ready..." He couldn't finish, because Halibel lunged at him. Her speed was so fierce that Ichigo barely managed to block. The force of her vicious stab sent him flying into the nearest rock.

"What the…" He began before he saw her flying towards him again. He sidestepped her attack and sent a devastating counter, only to have her duck under his sword and roundhouse him in the face. He flew and fell hard on the ground.

"I told you I wouldn't go easy on you, focus." She lectured him and making some distance. "Distraction leads to demise."

"It's more like an actual fight than a spar." He whined, massaging his sore face.

"That is the purpose of this exercise. To push you to the edge." She told him.

"You don't want to see me on the edge." He replied in a cautious dark tone.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Roof of Las Notches

Ichigo was floating in darkness. His mind half aware. The only sensation he felt was excruciating pain, coming from his chest.

He was dying.

'Not like this… I still need to live.' His waning consciousness managed to muster. 'I have to save them.'

'**Tsk. Whining like a little bitch when you're about to die. HAHAHAHA!'** Hichigo cackled.** 'You're pathetic! It's time for me to show what I can do to that Emo. Hahaha!'**

'Don't…you…dare.' Ichigo felt his consciousness devoured by his Hollow.

"Save us Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue's desperate cry pierced through the shroud of darkness, robbing Ichigo of his last remaining senses.

From that point Ichigo could only watch in confusion at the unfolding events, with no control over his body.

Ulquiorra was standing in front of him….

"Who are you?" The Arrancar asked.

'What do you mean?' Ichigo thought drowsily

"Didn't you hear me? I asked who you are." Pale Arrancar repeated the question.

Ichigo opened his mouth to reply

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His roar pierced everything…..

Darkness

'What happened? Where I am?' He looked around, fire was everywhere. 'What happened?' He tightened his grip on his sword. Then he noticed that he was holding something in his other hand.

Ichigo felt terror gripping his insides. 'I'M HOLDING A SEVERED LIMB!'

It was covered in black fur and bloody. There was liquid seeping through his fingers. He turned to Ulquiorra, noticing that he was missing an arm.

Ichigo was disgusted at that very moment, but he was feeling…proud. Proud that he finally managed to wound his enemy….

Darkness.

Ulquiorra's head was beneath Ichigo's foot. He pressed harder, seeing the head dig deeper into the ground.

"I see, no mercy. How very Hollow of you." The defeated Arrancar stated calmly.

Anger courses through Ichigo's veins, turning his vision even more red.

'I'm not a Hollow! You bastard, I will show you…' He spat venomously. A Cero charged between his horns. 'Die' He fired.

The explosion was tremendous. The power behind his Cero broke through the roof of the dome, devastating everything below.

Ichigo felt sick when he saw the damage. Ulquiorra was now nothing more than a torso with a head, one wing and an arm attached. The Hollowfied Shinigami threw him toward the roof top .

With menacingly slow steps he reached the body, pointing the tip of his sword at the fallen Arrancar's throat.

But just before the blade pierced his pale skin his hand was stopped.

"That's enough, Kurosaki. The battle is over. He's our enemy, but there's no need to carve up his corpse." Ishida said, holding his hand firmly. Hollowfied Ichigo put more strength his arm.

"I said enough, Kurosaki!" Ishida raised his voice. The Quincy felt his hand slowly giving under the Hollow's strength.

"Can you her me Kurosaki? It's time to stop! Do it, and you really will no longer be human! Don't, Kurosaki!" Ishida yells.

"Grrr." A savage growl escaped Ichigo's mouth, and in one swift motion he pierces his friend's stomach.

"Ishida-kun!" Inoue's cry attracted his attention.

"I'll ave…" Ichigo growled, but he couldn't form the full sentence. "I will sa…I will save you." He finally chokes. Content that his words reached her, he hears a painful moan.

'Ishida?' He saw his sword sticking out of his gut. Then clarity finally came to him. 'What have I done?' He dreaded. Against his will, his body started to move towards the Quincy. 'No, stop!' A Cero formed between his horns. 'STOP IT!'

"Kurosaki-kun? Kurosaki-kun? KUROSAKI-KUN!?" Inoue yells in terror.

Just before Ichigo killed his friend he felt a presence, and then world returned to darkness

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

"Well actually I do. I want to see what you are capable of." She replied, oblivious to what happened the last time he was pushed to his limits, and beyond. Though she sensed something strange about his Reiatsu for a brief instant. It seemed…darker, heavier, more predatory.

She hadn't had long to dwell on the thought, because Ichigo took the initiative and lunged at her with a savage vertical slash. Tia blocked it, grunting under the pressure. Her feet dug into the ground, and she felt her knees giving under Ichigo's monstrous strength.

Gathering her Reiatsu she maneuvered the hilt to the side, and kneed him in the gut, sending Ichigo flying. He regained his footing mid-air and saw Halibel rapidly approaching.

"Getsuga Tensho!" A blue wave of energy flew towards the Arrancar.

"Ola Azul!" A yellow wave of energy released from Tia's sword. The attacks collided creating a massive explosion, but both fighters ignored it and clashed inside the eye of storm, sending stray waved of Reiatsu in every direction.

Each time their swords connected a splash of sparks flew from them. Each tried to press the advantage, but neither of them backed even a millimeter.

Ichigo looked into Tia's teal eyes and saw calm mixed with… he really wasn't sure what it was, but it might have been something akin to curiosity.

Ichigo gathered even more Reiatsu, and started pushing harder, but so did Tia.

He glared at her in determination, which she gladly returned.

"Getsuga Tensho." Tia had only a split of second to react, but for a Tercera Espada that was enough. She stopped pressing Ichigo and retreated her blade, while side stepping and allowing Ichigo's attack to harmlessly pass by. This left Ichigo's side open.

She was about to deliver a nasty swipe swung from her neck, but the young Shinigami's reflexes were top notch too. Seeing was she was about to do, he used his free hand and moved it to block Tia's elbow from moving. He swapped his sword, but Tia already gone and he just cut the air.

She jumped up and slashed from above, with Ichigo blocking by raising his sword, which was the exact reaction Tia wanted. Using her momentum she slammed her knees into his face, sending him stumbling back. However she underestimated his pain tolerance. The moment she landed a vicious thrust grazed her shoulder, drawing a bit of blood. Tia jumped back, making some distance, and looking at him in gauging calculation.

'He's still holding back.' She noticed. 'I need to pressure him more.'

She slowly moved her hand to her zipper. What happened next would be engraved in Ichigo's mind forever…and would appear in his dreams for a while.

Tia started to slowly unzip her vest from the bottom up. In an almost seductive manner, slowly letting her breasts free.

'So that's where her number is.' Ichigo thought numbly, as his throat dried up and blood rushed to his face. His eyes were glued to her breasts, as they slowly became more and more visible. Despite never admitting it to any one, he almost groaned when he saw that her Mask Fragment covering her decency.

Finally his prude nature forced him to rip his eyes from her breasts and move them up. He held back a gasp this time. 'That's why she hides her face.'

Tia's lower half of her face was covered by the her bone white Hollow Mask remnants. The mask resembled that of a sharks, with rows of sharp teeth placed along her jaw. The bone structure also covered her throat and neck. And again his sight moved to her barely covered breasts.

"Gah! Cover yourself!" Ichigo slapped his hand over his eyes. The moment those words left his lips he felt cold steel pressing against his throat…and something very soft pressing on his chest.

"Covering your eyes during a battle is not a wise decision." She stated coldly. "If I wanted to harm you I could do it this very moment."

Ichigo took his hand off, and immediately saw how close her face was to his. Her eyes were cold and focused, adding her toothy Hollow Mask, she gave off a predatory vibe. Ichigo gulped, she was completely right. She could have taken his life right then.

"But you didn't?" Ichigo mumbled when she took her blade from his throat, and stepped back.

"No, but you must learn to never trust a stranger. Trust can get you killed." She said, making Ichigo pout a little…then he remembered that she had her jacket un-zipped.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're practically naked!" He exclaimed with a blush. "I shouldn't be seeing that!"

"My mask covers most of myself, I fail to see your point." She crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing them up slightly.

**'Nice one Tia, show him more of the goods!'** Tiburon cheered.

"…" Ichigo looked at her stupefied, not knowing what to say. Also the fact that he was having a hard time keeping his eyes from wandering. He decided to let it go.

"Fine. Looks like Shinkai isn't a match for you, but I pretty much knew that anyway. So I'll even us out." He said standing up and taking his stance, he pointed his sword at her. "Ban-Kai!" He shouted, and was engrossed in a black Reiatsu. Halibel's eyes widened at his massive increase in power. It matched that of the Quarto Espada when he Resurrected.

'He wasn't that powerful when he battled Grimmjow.' Tia mused. 'His growth rate is astounding.'

"Don't lose focus." She heard a whisper coming from behind. She swirled around slashing with her sword, but only cut air. Turning back he saw Ichigo standing in the exact same spot he was when he went Bankai.

Tia narrowed her eyes at this slight jab at her. She didn't like to be mocked, but Ichigo didn't allow her to have time to dwell on it, as he launched himself toward her, raising his sword high. She rose her blade to block, but the sheer force Ichigo put behind the strike sent her flying. Instantly he followed after, but Tia predicted it and sent an Ola Azul at him. With ease he cut through it, before engaged her again.

Tia had a hard time keeping up with him, barely blocking his attacks in time. With every passing moment more and more cuts appeared on her body. They again locked their blades and attempted to overpower the other.

This time Tia decided to give Ichigo a taste of his own medicine.

"Ola Azul!" She fired it point-blank, sending the Shinigami flying back, surrounded by a wave of yellow energy. She also fired a yellow Cero for good measure, but as she predicted, it was countered by a now black Getsuga.

When the dust settled, Ichigo was merely patting off his coat. The damage her Ola Azul did was minimal at best.

Tia furrowed her eyebrows. She couldn't beat him at her current level now.

Just when Ichigo was about to advance on her, she changed the grip on her sword.

"Hunt, Tiburon!" Immediately she was surrounded by water on all sides, and disappeared in it.

For a moment the water around her formed the shape of heart, and Ichigo found it…interesting. The water then stared to spin fast, like a vortex. Ichigo felt a massive Reiatsu building inside it.

Just then a giant sword shot out of the vortex, revealing her full appearance in broad day light. Not to mention the accumulated water caused a small flood, when it fell to the earth.

The water was freezing cold, but that was exactly what he needed right now.

Above him Tia floated, allowing him to witness her Resurreccion.

She wore a pair of white knee-length boots, elbow-length gloves, and a mini-skirt made of bone. Ichigo examined its "construction" very thoroughly, while trying not to die from the blood loss. The remnants of her mask acted as her bra, covering the center parts of her breasts in a strip-like fashion, leaving the sides of her breasts visible. By now Ichigo was badly losing the fight against blood loss. Her arm shells had spike that went along her head, and there were two ribbon-like protrusions, imitating shark fins growing out of her arms.

In her right hand she was holding a giant shark-tooth shaped sword with gills. The hilt of the sword was inside the sword, hiding her whole hand, but Ichigo deduced that it had was horizontal from the way she was holding it. He could spare only a little time analyzing her sword, as he was more focused on the wielder. Her teal eyes were now glowing with power, only then Ichigo noticed two dark blue, thunder like tattoo's on her cheeks.

Tia looked into his eyes, expecting some sort of reaction. She got it.

Ichigo with lighting speed slapped his hand over his eyes.

"This is getting frustrating, Ichigo-san." Tia could help but growl a little.

"That's my line! You're wearing even less clothes than before! What are you an exhibitionist?!" He shouted, but Tia could see small gaps between his fingers.

"What's an exhibitionist?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Even from where she was standing she could see the fierce blush on his face.

"It's a person who…." He gulped. "Like when other people see them naked. It's a sort of perversion."

"Are you calling me a pervert?" Tia asked with a dangerously calm tone.

"In a sense…" Ichigo replied without really thinking it through. "SHIT!" He shouted, barely dodging an attack that looked like a tsunami wave. Before he could land, Halibel appeared behind him "La Gota." She said before she shot a shark tooth-like bullet of water at him. Ichigo got hit, and was slammed hard into the ground.

Recovering from her hit quickly, Ichigo released a Getsuga towards Halibel. Before the massive wave of Reiatsu hit her she dodged, forming a yellow Cero. Much to Ichigo's surprise she didn't fire it immediately, but forced it into her sword. The sword started gained a yellow glow.

'Not good.' He thought, then she started to advance towards him. He concentrated his Reiatsu into his blade, prepping a massive Getsuga, and lunged at the approaching woman.

The moment their swords clashed a titanic explosion ripped through the area. Not even a second later Ichigo flew out of the smoke, crashing into the nearest rock formation. He felt blood seeping from numerous wounds, not to mention a nasty pain in his back.

'Damn she's touchy.' Ichigo looked up, only to instantly lower his head. Tia was hovering above him giving him quite the good look under her skirt.

"It looks like it's not only your Hollow abilities that need honing." Tia stated coldly. "One should never address a lady in such a manner." She chastised him.

"Show me a lady and I'll see to it." Ichigo mumbled angrily. She was starting to get on his nerves. She was the one running around practically naked, not him.

"What was that?" Tia asked, pointing her sword at him.

"That was me growing serious." Ichigo snapped, and in one swift motion he swiped his Hollow Mask into existence.

Instantly his Reiatsu grew darker and heavier, almost suffocating in its nature. Again his golden eyes drew her total and complete attention. They seemed to call her to come closer, almost hypnotizing her. But she could also see the darkness behind his gaze, the strain this power put on its wielder.

'This can't be normal, the others hadn't had this kind of look.' Tia realized.

**"Ready to continue?"** Ichigo's Hollowfied voice reached Tia's ears. 'Why's this mask is still so heavy?' He wondered for a moment.

Tia felt something was off. Gone was the young, slightly irritating boy. Now before her stood a seasoned warrior, projecting an air of power all around him, with eyes of steel.

With those two orbs that seemed to swallow her entirely.

"Yes…I am." She replied when she woke from her trance. The moment those words left her mouth, Ichigo disappeared from sight. Only her instinct and top-notch reflexes allowed her to block the ultra-fast slash coming her way. Yet the force behind the attack was so great, that it batted her away the moment two swords connected.

Halibel had problems with regaining her footing, because the air pressure was so thick. The second she regained her balance she had to block yet another deadly thrust. Luckily her blade was perfect for it, since it could act as a shield.

'I need to take the initiative!' She blocked Ichigo's blade, forcing him to lock it with hers. She used her free hand and to form a Cero in her palm. Seeing this Ichigo jumped back. Tia fired the Cero, but she was aware that with his speed it was going to miss. The question was how was Ichigo going to avoid it.

Not in her wildest dreams did she expect him to take it head on.

"Getsuga Tensho" A wave of darkness collided with her yellow Cero, creating a vortex of black and yellow and obscuring Tia's view. Years in Hueco Mundo taught her one thing, always watch your back.

"Trident!" A deadly, high-force slash shot towards Ichigo, who chose to come onto his opponent from behind. His eyes widened in surprise. He rose his sword to deflect it, but the power was too great for him to handle. He was tossed from the sky and crashed into the ground. The impact created a large crater, and shot tons of dust into the air at the same time. "La Gota." Tia released another water bullet in Ichigo's general direction. She wasn't about to fall into a false sense of security after one solid hit. Besides she needed more water to perform her Cascada.

Ichigo launched out of the crater towards Tia, easily avoiding her water bullets.

'She can't even hope to hit me with an attack of this level… and she doesn't seem to be a type to randomly fire. She's up to something.'

He slashed another Getsuga at her, which she nimbly avoided while still shooting at him. He noticed that she was keeping her distance, visibly biding her time.

'Just what the hell is she-'

Ichigo got his answer.

"Cascada!" She shouted, and released a wave of high pressure water, aiming devour Ichigo. Startled, he failed to avoid the torrent. Not being able to withstand the force, he was forcibly planted into the ground again but this time soaked.

Growling, he lifted himself up and decided to try the fruits of his Kido Training. He jumped into the air and closed the distance in the blink of an eye. He noticed that she was slightly slower than him, so he would use that to his advantage.

"Bakudō #4. Hainawa!" A rope of yellow energy shot from his hand, wrapping itself around her ankle. Obviously not expecting Kido, Tia fell for his trick. Tugging the rope Ichigo dragged her to him.

For a second their faces were inches apart. Their eyes met again, and in that very instant they realized that they felt exact same thing.

Excitement.

Tia had to admit that it was her first time feeling like this in battle. She usually fought out of necessity, and such mock fights like this one were absurd in her opinion. Maybe it was because of the absurdity of said fight she could feel like this.

She blocked his slash to her side, still keeping eye contact with him. Using the momentum she pushed herself off of him and made some distance. While backtracking she sliced the rope holding her.

But not even second later they clashed again, creating massive tremors each time their Reiatsu filled swords made contact. Slowly they began to descent to the ground, still not breaking the eye contact.

Now the desire to dominate the other was clearly visible in their eyes.

Ichigo slashed from above his head, intending to cripple her arm, but Tia would have none of it. With a powerful swing she knocked his sword to the side, and went for a stab to his unprotected chest. Ichigo side stepped, avoiding the hit, and elbowed Tia's unprotected side. She grunted but ignored the pain and spun around, whacking Ichigo's back with the flat side of her sword. Ichigo stumbled a few steps forward. He spun around only to kneel, so Tia wouldn't take his head off. He slashed at her legs, but she jumped avoiding the hit. What she wasn't expecting was Ichigo grabbing her ankle and throwing her away from him. Tia did a gracious back flip and elegantly landed on her feet.

They stared at each other panting. Both of them were covered in sweat, grime, and blood from their numerous small cuts.

'She's so strong.' Ichigo thought, watching his opponent. 'I wonder how Aizen managed to keep her on a leash?' His traitorous mind showed the picture of her in a collar and the leash that was holding her….'Ok let's not go there.' He blushed under the mask. Ichigo felt that it was the high time to end the spar. They'd been at it a while and their meeting with his friends was soon. He was about to disintegrate his mask, when suddenly his Hollow spoke

**'I can't believe you're getting so worked up about that bitch. Ya should disciplined her more.'** Hichigo said with a lecherous tone.

'She's not a bitch, you bastard!' Ichigo shouted in outrage, but his Hollow ignored him.

**'I believe I can tame her for us.'** The young Shinigami could almost feel the psychotic smile creeping on his Hollow's face. **'I'm gonna enjoy playing with her so very much HAHAHAHA.'**

Before Ichigo could open his mouth, his mask suddenly grew around to the back of his head. Two mighty horns grew out of it, and now his mask looked more like horned helmet.

Tia saw the transformation and braced herself, yet the feeling of wrongness that she had at the beginning of their fight came back, crashing over her tenfold. His Reiatsu became so erratic and dark that she had hard time sensing Ichigo. Instead she started to feel something viler, more primal.

"Ichigo-san are you ok?" She asked, seeing that her question attract his attention. When their eyes meet she gasped.

His golden eyes were filled with so much frustration and agony that she almost broke the eye contact.

"Are you alright Ichigo-san?" She repeated with more worry in her voice that she expected.

**"R…Run.**" He choked. **"I…I…"** He dropped his sword and grabbed at his face, letting out a painful moan. He fell to his knees, and froze with his head down, still holding his face.

"Ichigo-san?" Tia said warily. "What is going on?" Yet her question remained unanswered.

**'Be careful Tia, something is very wrong here.**' Tiburon warned unusually serious.** 'His Reiatsu is barely recognizable.'**

'I know.' She started to slowly approach the kneeling Shinigami. She called his name few more times but it didn't work.

She pointed her sword at his head, and slowly used her free hand to reach for him. She expected anything at this point, but not for Ichigo to suddenly burst into maniacal laughter. Startled she jumped back and braced herself.

**"Chill sweetheart. I just want to talk…for now."** Ichigo's voice was now even more eerily than before. It was deadly, cold and empty, nothing like previous one.

"I would appreciate if you refrained from calling me that. What is the meaning of this, Ichigo-san?" Tia replied furrowing her eyebrows. 'What is going on here?'

"Would you prefer sweet-cheeks, or simply whore?" Hichigo tiled his head to the side. Tia's mouth hung open at the blatant insult. **"Oh and one more thing…Ichigo's ain't home right now. Hahahaha!"**

He grabbed his sword and lunged at her suddenly, laughing insanely.

Despite thinking she was prepared, she had never expected something like this. Tia felt like she was actually fighting a Hollow itself, not a Shinigami with Hollow powers. Neither of the Visored had such evil Reiatsu. Tia tried to block his slash, but when the swords connected she was sent flying backwards. Before she could do anything Ichigo appeared in front of her.

He had grabbed her by the throat, and threw her violently to the ground. When Tia hit the ground, she knew she had to move right away. She rolled from to the side, only to see sword piercing the spot where her head was laying a second ago.

'What the hell happened to him?' She thought. Halibel noticed that after he had grown horns, his fighting style changed. It became more…savage, not to mention that he easily overpowered her now. She snapped out of her mind when she saw that he started to advance on her. "La Gota!" She shouted, and sent a quick water attack in his direction. Almost lazily he dodged it. It didn't even slow him down.

For the first time in a while she started to feel fear. When she looked at Ichigo advancing on her, she felt like darkness itself was coming at her. She tried to slow him down with a powerful Cero, but she hadn't expected for him to lean forward and charge one on his own.

They both shot at the same time. However Ichigo's Cero was stronger, and devoured the one shot by Halibel.

For a moment the world turned red. She crashed hard, losing her sword in progress, and her Hierro was damaged horribly, as she was bleeding all over.

Suddenly she felt a pressure on her waist. When Tia opened her eyes she saw Ichigo sitting on top of her. She tried to punch, but he caught both of her hands and pinned her to the ground. She was now at his mercy, but from the look he was giving her, she knew that she would receive none. They just stared at each other….

"Who are you?" Tia finally asked keeping her voice even, but her stomach was tied in a tight knot. Where previously his eyes held a certain allure to them, now there were nothing more than cold and predatory.

**"I'll let ya in on a secret, my lil Arrancar."** Hichigo leaned close to her face. Now Tia's head was between his horns. She could feel his cold breath on her. **"I ain't got a name yet.**" He took in her scent, letting a satisfactory rumble escape his throat.

Tia's eyes widened. She started to struggle, but he had her firmly pinned down.

**'Think of something Tia! He's going to kill us!'** Tiburon exclaimed.

'I'm trying!' Tia snapped back, but panic was quickly setting in as he leaned his face even closer. His mouth spread open revealing razor sharp teeth. 'Damn..' She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. However instead of pain she felt a wetness on her cheek.

Her eyes snapped open and in horror she realized what he was doing.

He licked her.

"S-Stop it!" She snapped, but a stutter found its way into her voice.

**"I'm just getting started."** He rumbled.** "I could kill you, but it would be such a waste. I have other uses for you right now."**

The tone it was said in made Tia's blood freeze. Suddenly the perspective of being killed wasn't nearly as bad.

"Ichigo-san, stop this madness." Tia desperately called.

**"I told ya he's not home. It's just you and me."** He leered. He pulled her hands above her head, and grabbed both with one hand, freeing the other. Moving it to her face he caressed her cheek. Tia flinched at his touch, feeling some sort of unexplained dread over taking her. It wasn't normal. She was not a coward, she knew that, but this feeling was spreading, paralyzing her.

His hands moved from her face to her right breast, grabbing it roughly, and eliciting a flinch of pain from her. Her breath hitched and her eyes watered.

By now the feeling of terror had clouded her judgment. She couldn't explain it, but she had a feeling of horrible déjà vu. Yet she couldn't recall ever being in such a situation before.

To her horror Ichigo, or the creature that controlled him, let go of her breast and moved his hand south, slowly almost in mocking manner.

For a second Ichigo's horned mask overlapped with an image of another man. Tia could only see dark hair and brown skin. She never felt a fear so deep seeded before, but that image chilled her to the very bone.

At that moment all her barriers shattered. She did something she never had before.

She begged.

"Please stop, Ichigo." She choked her voice breaking, with tears falling down her face. "Don't hurt me…please." She added in small voice, shutting her eyes tight.

The hand stopped right above her bellybutton, as if frozen. Tia felt a pulse of Reiatsu come from Ichigo. She dared to open her eyes, and saw a literal battle within his eyes, warm gold fighting the darkened cold.

From second one of his Hollow's take over, he'd been trying to regain control of his body.

It was Tia's desperate plea that finally snapped something inside him. Triggering every instincts he had to protect her at all costs.

'Back off you bastard!' Ichigo roared from within, amassing as much willpower as he could. 'You won't hurt her!'

**'Hurt? I'm just having fun with her. You might even thank me later, cause you're about to get your first fuck.'** Hichigo laughed cruely.

'Shut up! How the hell can you even think like that!? Just look at her you bastard, she's terrified!' Ichigo roared furiously.

**'So? The strong prey on the weak, that the only truth of this or any world.'** He replied with a shrug.

'I will protect her, and you can't stop me!' Ichigo spat, sending a massive wave of his Reitsu at his Hollow. Hichigo grunted, displeased by this action. He still lacked the strength to overpower Ichigo at this point. The damn Hollow Mask locked away most of his power, but if he managed to make some permanent adjustments to it…

Tia could sense the notable shift in Ichigo's aura. It was becoming gradually warmer, more like it used to be. Even the oppressive atmosphere was lifting, soothing her fear some.

She flinched when Ichigo suddenly pulled up off of her and stepped back. His hands moved to his mask grabbing the at anything he could. Finally he gripped both horns and desperately tried to break them off.

She watched with her mouth slightly open, as he finally snapped both horns off. With a warbled roar of defiance he punched his mask till it cracked. When finally large chunk fell of he grabbed the exposed hole. In one savage move he ripped off most of the mask, shouting in pain when he did.

He fell to his knees, and threw the remaining masked part of his face against the rocky ground. Sickening cracking sounds came from the action.

For few minutes Tia simply stared, awaiting his reaction, but it was growing clearer with every minute that he might be unconscious.

**'It might be another trick.'** Tiburon warned.

'He had me at his mercy. I don't think that what happened was his doing…' Tia replied getting up and grabbing her sword. She cautiously approached Ichigo's prone form. 'Something took control of him.'

**'So he's a psycho? Great you really have a knack for picking men Ti-chan… While we're on that, who the hell was that guy we saw?'**

The very mention of that memory caused a shiver to go down her spine.

'I don't know…but it was…disturbing.' She struggled to find a correct word for the feeling.

When she stood next to Ichigo she pressed a blunt side of her sword against his side, not wanting to injure him. Not getting a response, she gathered her courage and knelt next to him. Carefully she flipped him on his back. As predicted he was out of cold. The mask he wore had dissolved into nothing, but he had bleeding punctures on his face where shards of it had embedded before vanishing. Not to mention a nasty black eye.

Standing back up Tia summoned a small ball of water above his face, then dropped it on his face.

Ichigo awoke with a gasp.

He frantically looked around in disorientation, but when his eyes landed on Tia he calmed down. She could literally read the relief on his face.

"Thank Kami you're ok." She heard him whisper, as he ran his hand over his bloodied face. "I'm so sorry." He mumbled in apology, a pained look on his face which wasn't from his injuries.

He couldn't even imagine how relieved Tia was to hear that. Because of her previous experience she was afraid that he played her. While reason why he did it in such manner eluded her, the thoughts were present. If not for the drastic change in his Reiatsu and the personality, she would try to strike him down for his apparent betrayal.

"Can you explain who or rather what that was?" She asked after a few seconds, letting him get his bearings. Her voice still slightly shaken.

"I told you about him… that was my Inner Hollow." Ichigo said as he sat up. "I thought I had him under control... guess I was wrong." Guilt took over as his prominent feature. "I'm sorry that I scared you… that I made you cry. If you don't want to stay by me anymore, I understand. We'll find you somewhere else safe to stay." He stated avoiding eye contact, shame coating his words.

His declaration surprised Tia. She couldn't ever remember meeting such a person.

"Tell me more about this Hollow of yours?" Tia finally asked.

Ichigo explained everything he knew about Hichigo. From their first meeting, to the forming of the mask which was supposed to keep him at bay. The only part he omitted was that once he completely turned Hollow and killed Ulquiorra.

"That's all I know… That's the reason I hoped you could teach me how to control these damned powers." Ichigo sighed.

'Such a heavy burden for someone so young.' Tia looked at him with a new found respect. "You should have told me this sooner, Ichigo-san."

"I'm sorry… I guess I was afraid that you wouldn't want have anything to do with me if I told you." He rubbed his neck.

"Fear is only natural, Ichigo-san. It is a part of our instinct to survive, a motivator to improve ourselves." She told him sagely. Suddenly a question popped into her head. "Are you afraid of your powers?"

"I... Yeah I am…" Ichigo admitted uncomfortably. "I'm afraid of losing control and hurting the people I care about in the process… you included… It's not like I even wanted this damn power to begin with." He sighed, not really knowing why he was spilling his guts to her.

"Then why did you seek more power?" She asked puzzled.

"Because I was even more afraid of losing them because of not having the power to protect and save them." He stated in conviction.

To his surprise he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he was staring her eyes. Instead of what he thought he'd see, he saw understanding and sympathy in them.

She couldn't even find the words to describe how well she understood him. The fear of losing the ones closest to you, the fear of being powerless, the fear of being alone…

"I'll aid you Ichigo-san. I'll help work on your control of your Hollow powers, to the very best of my ability." She stated firmly, determination in her teal eyes.

Ichigo's mouth hung open at her sudden declaration, and his voice got stuck in his throat.

"Thank you Tia. It really means a lot to me." He smiled warmly.

"Think nothing of it Ichigo." She replied with an unusually light tone, so much that she actually forgot to add the suffix. Ichigo caught this and his smile grew. The basked in the understanding for a while. Not saying anything as Tia helped him to his feet.

Then the spell was broken when Urahara's voice called out to them that Ichigo's body's watch was going off.

"Shit! We're going to be late!" Ichigo exclaimed. "We need to get going."

* * *

><p><em>City Center<em>

"You think they ditched us?" Keigo asked after half an hour of waiting.

"Nah. I'm sure Kurosaki-kun and Halibel-san are on their way." Inoue reassured, but her own voice was laced with worry. "Any minute now."

"Remember guys, be friendly to her for Ichigo's sake." Chado reminded them. "You too, Ishida."

"Hmph." The Quincy grunted.

"Hey guys! Sorry for the wait!" Ichigo's voice called out from behind them.

Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro's jaws hit the floor when they saw Tia. Chizuru, on the other hand, started to shamelessly drool and ogle the Arrancar. All of them had the exact same thought though.

'Damn she's hot.'

"Guys this is Tia Halibel. Tia this is Tatsuki Arisawa, Chizuru Honsho, Mizuiro Kojima and Keigo Asano."

Before anyone managed to say anything, Chizuru shot forward with a speed that no human being should possess, and started fawning over Tia.

"Ahhh, that mocha flawless skin, perfect full lips, cute nose, amazing killer figure, and Kami almighty! Those boobs… I'm so in love!" Chizuru wrapped her arms around herself, starting to sway in a snake-like motion, panting like a dog. Her a perverted glint in her eyes she started to advance on Tia, her hands making grabbing motions.

Tia was so stunned by the other female's shameless advance, she almost allowed herself to be grabbed by her.

A centimeter before contact Chizuru found her wrists being grabbed and pulled away. Tia's vice grip easily making the younger girl flinch. When she looked up from Tia's assets, she met a sight that halted any protest. Halibel's eyes were dangerously focused, taking on a stare that could freeze fire solid.

"I would appreciate you restraining yourself." Tia stated simply. Bone chilling ice filling her words, and it immediately paralyzed the lesbian. A shiver ran through the rest of the group, even the stoic Quincy. It was a simple primal fear she instilled in them.

"G-Got it!" Chizuru choked out, backing off when her wrists were freed. Yet one could see the tiny hint of a smile on her face when she turned. "Mistress" She mumbled inaudibly, some sort of insane glee in her eyes.

Ichigo face palmed so hard it hurt. 'How the hell'd he get away alive?' Ichigo thought, shocked that his Hollow got as far as it did.

"Um...right, can someone else please introduce themselves?" Ichigo begged.

"It's a pleasure." Tatsuki stepped with straight face, and offered her hand, which Tia cautiously took.

"Nice to meet you." Keigo did the same, albeit it was obvious that he was incredibly nervous now.

"Heya. So you're not going to eat us while we're not looking, are you?" Mizuiro asked, shaking her hand with easy going smile on his face.

"I have no malicious intent towards any of you." Tia replied, slightly taken off guard by his upfront question.

"That's great. I think we'll be good friends." He stated, letting go of her hand. "So how about we go to the arcade to break the ice?"

The group generally agreed to the idea, leaving Tia the only one out of the loop.

'Arcade? What is that?.' She questioned mentally.

**'Aww, are you embarrassed by your severe lack of knowledge?'** Tiburon mocked.

'Then tell me oh wise one, what an arcade is?' Tia said, heavy on the sarcasm. Tiburon didn't grace her with an answer.

Sighing she decided to ask.

"What's an arcade?" As predicted the others turned to her in shock.

"You don't know what it is?" Tatsuki asked in disbelief. "How old are you, one hundred?"

"That is almost accurate." She replied, ignoring the jab at her age. "Now that that is out of the way, what is this Arcade?" She asked exasperated. The idea of befriending Ichigo's friends was growing less appealing to her.

"Give give her a break guys, everything is pretty much new to her." Ichigo said conciliating. "Stuff that's normal to us wont necessarily be to her. The arcade is a place in the entertainment district where you can play various games and hang with your friends."

"Like chess?" She was desperate for some familiar ground, but Ichigo's apologetic expression killed it.

"No…errr more…action-y things? You know what, it's easier to show you than explain it." He grinned and motioned her to follow.

After fifteen minutes of semi-comfortable conversation, they arrived at the light filled entertained district. The place was wall to wall with colorful neon, advertisements, and most of all people. A lot of people.

They made their way through the crowd to their destination, a large gaming parlor filled with various machines.

Ichigo noticed with pleasure that Tia took a keen interest in the place.

"Here were are Tia, the arcade. It has almost every possible game you can dream of." Ichigo said.

"So what's first?" Inoue asked.

"I vote the zombie shooting games?" Keigo proposed, waving his hand in the air. "They have the newest House of the Dead!"

"I'm in." Tatsuki agreed.

"Well I'm down for some good old Mortal Kombat." Mizuiro said.

"Me too." Chado replied.

"How about a racer, Hime-chan?" Chizuru chirped, wrapping her arms around her, and literally dragging her away.

"Any preferences?" Ichigo asked his to those reaming.

"I'm not really into this kind of stuff." Ishida shrugged, while Tia just looked blankly at Ichigo. "Ok then. Maybe…." He looked around and spotted a newly vacated dancing game. "How about a little dance off?"

"Please. I've taken lessons in multiple actual dances. You'd be digging your own grave, Kurosaki." The Quincy snorted, but never the less moved towards the game. The machine supported two players.

Ichigo looked to Tia, and was about to offer her his place, but the she was quicker on the uptake.

"I'd prefer to see how this device works first." She stated, folding her arms under her breasts. Ichigo nodded and stepped on the pad.

"It's very easy, you see these four arrows on the floor? You have to step in time to the one the screen shows you to get points. Ishida let's start on something easy to show her." Ichigo proposed.

"Fine." The dark haired boy said, choosing the lowest level of difficulty.

The game started and the music slowly got louder.

They boys grabbed the railing behind them for the balance, and started stepping on the arrows along with the rhythm.

At that level both of them easily managed to score one hundred percent.

"That was easy. Time to step it up." Ichigo said setting the level to high.

And indeed the difficulty was visible. The speed they both stepped the arrows changed greatly, making it look ridiculous at some points, as their legs flew towards the designated arrows.

She watched as the screech change colors and images with the music, intensify.

With a final blast of light the song finished.

A perfect score for Ishida, and ninety four for Ichigo.

"Easy win." Quincy commented with a superior smirk, before stepping off the machine. "I'll be going now Kurosaki. I have few things to get ready for tomorrow." He bid him farewell, completely ignoring Tia.

'That was rude.' She furrowed her brows.

"Don't mind him. He just needs time to warm up to you… a lot of time." Ichigo shook his head, after sending a disapproving glare after Ishida. "Wanna give it a try?"

Tia hesitated. She'd never done anything like this in the past. Despite everything, she was a bit shy to try.

"C'mon, it's fun once you get the hang of it." Ichigo spoke up noticing her reservation. His sympathetic smile just barely swayed her, and she nodded before stepping on the pad.

Ichigo put the setting on normal, and started the game. Tia mimicked him and put her hands on the railing, as she began stepping on the arrows.

For her first time she was fairing quite well. Her eye leg coordination was already honed to near perfection, and the game became that much easier with that knowledge. Still it hadn't prevented her from miss-stepping at some odd timed steps.

Obviously Ichigo won, a perfect score on his side. To his surprise Tia asked for another game. Happy that she was having some fun, or at least wanted to continue, he started another round.

This time he paid more attention to her. He had to admit that the face she made when she was concentrating was cute. Not to mention the position she was in drew his attention. Her shapely hips were pushed forward, showing how toned and flat her belly was. Not to mention that every time she made a step her breasts bounced up and down. Ichigo face heated up, but he convinced himself it was because of the movements he was put through.

He returned his attention to the screen and noticed that he was starting to lose. Focusing on the game he caught to caught to her, and what resulted was a draw.

"Wanna try another game?" Ichigo asked, as he started to get winded.

"Very well." She replied, but he could hear the slight disappointment in her voice.

"Don't worry we'll can come play it again before we leave. I just wanted to see if you'll like any of the other games."

For the next hour Ichigo and Tia wandered from game to game, playing any that caught the Hollow's interest or Ichigo suggested she might like. Several times they ended up joining his friends. Despite the awkwardness at first, Tia started to feel semi-comfortable around the humans, with exception of when she had to explain to the store operator how she broke the arm wrestling machine. Luckily Ichigo managed to push the responsibility on some sort of machine defect. Because it was totally impossible for the female high school student to break it...

After a few more games, including one more dance off between Ichigo and Tia, which ended in the former's victory. It was only a two percent difference, but it was also on the highest difficulty. They decided to call it a day.

The group exchanged farewells and all headed home.

* * *

><p><em>Same Day, Urahara's Shop<em>

The shop owner was working on some undoubtedly awesome project via computer, when suddenly a pair of slender brown arms wrapped around his neck. A head followed after, resting on his shoulder.

"Ara, it's good to see you again, Yoruichi." Urahara commented with a goofy smile.

"Well Kisuke you said it was urgent, so I mustered up a bit of time. What's the problem?" The violet haired Flash Goddess purred.

"I think it would be best for you to see." Kisuke replied, and opened a new screen.

He clicked few times and a video, in extremely high quality, started to play.

"Ohhh? And what Ichi-bo and his new guest doing there?" She asked with a sudden keen interest. She planned to pay her favorite student a visit anyways. The prospect of a supposedly hot woman together in one room with him, just sped the things up.

She watched the fight in curiosity, seeing just how much he'd improved.

"Now that's my star pupil." She grinned, when Ichigo started to put pressure on Tia. That was until the moment she started to unzip her jacket. Yoruichi narrowed her eyes, displeased that the woman behaved like that in front of her pupil. Only she had that privilege. "That's some quality teasing." She stated, trying to sound carefree but failed. This drew an amused stare from her companion.

Yoruichi pretended that nothing happened, and continued to watch the movie. She grew even more displeased when she saw Tai's Resurreccion. 'This is getting ridiculous!' She thought.

However all the irksome feelings evaporated the moment Ichigo's donned his mask. She quickly noticed the changes happen in Kurosaki. When his horns grew she stared in disbelief as he easily obliterated his opponent. Her disbelief changed to horror when she witnessed his actions towards Arrancar after moments later. Not to mention the look of utter dread on Tia's face.

At that point Yoruichi felt pity for the poor woman. She didn't even realized that she was holding her breath when Ichigo's hand started to grope her and then move towards Tia's womanhood.

'Stop it, Ichi-bo.' A hand traveled to her mouth, covering her shocked expression.

The video was muted, but Yoruichi could read Tia's lips. Relief flooded her when his hand stopped. Even more when he started to fight back and tear at his mask.

Yoruichi knew that Ichigo would never forgive himself if he did something like that. She was well aware that it wasn't him at that moment. There was no way that her student would do something so vile.

Not Ichigo, ever.

The recording ended with Tia putting her hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell was that?" Yoruichi finally asked.

"I believe that this was his Hollow taking over. His Reiatsu readings were similar to those recorded while he was achieving his mask." Urahara said in grim seriousness. "But I'll need his input to prove it, and that's where you come in. I would like you to go talk to him." He said. "He'll need his sensei." He put pressure on the last word, making Yoruichi narrow her golden cat-like eyes.

"What are you trying to say, Kisuke-kun?" She asked in a dangerously sweet tone.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Urahra waved his fan. "I'm just saying that young Ichigo will need a shoulder to cry on."

"He can get that, and more if he wished." She grinned. "He seems like a person who appreciates what he has."

"Touché." Urahara smirked. "Well you better go show him what he has then."

"Aye, aye." She mock saluted him, and disappeared in flash of Shunpo.

* * *

><p><em>Kurosaki's Home<em>

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu, his youngest Sister, tackled her older Brother into a tight hug. She was followed by Karin, who smiled and nodded him welcome.

"Yuzu, Karin, long time no see." He smiled widely, ruffing Yuzu's hair. "How was your trip?"

"It was good nii-san, we-" Karin paused when she noticed Tia behind Ichigo, her eyes narrowing scandalously. "Who's that?"

"Aww, why didn't you tell us that got a girlfriend!?" Yuzu exclaimed. "Hi. I'm Yuzu Kurosaki, please take care of my big Brother." She said with a sweet smile and bowing to Tia.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken little one." Tia said gently, shocking Ichigo the warm smile that crept on her usually impassive face. "I'm simply a transfer student from America. My name is Tia Halibel."

"Aww, but you're so pretty!" Yuzu whined.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo exclaimed blushing. "Stop that!"

"He's right, don't go embarrassing him in front of a girl." Karin said, folding her arms. "Name's Karin, nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Tia nodded to the eldest daughter.

"Oh! I'll have supper ready in half an hour." Yuzu announced happily.

Tia and Ichigo made their way up to his room, to drop off their stuff.

"Kinda looked like you had a soft spot for my Sister." Ichigo offhandedly mention with a sly smile.

"I do not know what you're talking about." Tia replied impassively. "I was simply being polite."

"Really? You just smiled at Yuzu. I never seen you smile." Ichigo caught her off guard with that comment. She hadn't even realized that she smiled. Tia had difficulty explaining to herself why exactly Ichigo's younger sibling made her smile. She just felt a certain warmth in her chest when she met them.

"It's not like that's a bad thing, mind you. It's just shows that you do have a heart."

Tia started to feel little uncomfortable about that remark.

"May we please change the subject?" She asked, but it sounded more like demand.

"Sure." He walked to the shelf and pulled out a few books. "These are the books you'll need to read if you want to stay afloat in school. We're in our second year now, so we'll need to catch you up." He handed a book to her.

"I see." She looked up at the shelf filled with books. 'This will take some time.'

"Also I'll show you how to use a computer. That way if you want anything else, you'll be able to look it up." He pressed the on switch, and for the remaining time till lunch, explained how the machine worked, including the usage of the internet. After they ate, during which they both got the third degree from his sister's, he continued to go over things, until his mobile beeped with a text.

When the screen lit up he saw that the message was from Yoruichi. She was asking to meet with him nearby his house, saying it was urgent.

Ichigo excused himself, and had Tia work on her own until he returned.

Walking out of the house, he moved to the spot she mention but didn't see anyone. Just when he was about to text her a pair of slender arms wrapped around the front of his neck.

"Good evening, Ichi-bo." Yoruichi said huskily, blowing warm air into his ear, startling the poor boy.

"Gyah! Don't do that Yoruichi! You almost gave me heart attack!" He exclaimed with a huff.

"Sorry, couldn't stop myself. So how've you been?" She asked casually, leaning on a nearby wall.

"I don't suppose you Hat's n Clogs has kept his mouth shut?" She shook her head with a cheeky grin. "So you know about my guest and my recent promotion?" He made air quotes.

"Yup, got wind of that… but I wanted to chat about a more... recent occurrence." She said seriously. She felt a bit guilty when his expression fell.

"I see. Should've know that the old man had cameras everywhere." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Ichigo is everything alright?" Yoruichi asked with concern, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, I trust you Yoruichi." He gave her a weak smile. What he didn't know was just how much that admittance of trust flattered her. "You know at one point I thought that defeating Aizen would end most my problems? Looking back I can see just how naïve that was."

"Come on, don't be so hard on yourself." Yoruichi patted his back.

"But now problems are popping up one after another…" He sighed. "But cutting to the chase, I'm starting to lose control of my Hollow again." He gritted his teeth. "He was able to hijack my body again, and did things…." Now shame was clearly written all over his face.

"But how is it possible? Shouldn't your mask prevent it?" Yoruichi asked concerned, giving him a reassuring squeeze. She saw hesitation mixed with anxiety on his face. "Ichigo c'mon, speak to me."

"Yoruichi… I don't know how to say it… I'm still having trouble wrapping my own head around it." He rubbed his neck. "I don't even know where to start."

"Maybe from the beginning." Yoruichi suggested.

"That's as good a place as any, I guess? Back in Hueco Mundo when I was fighting an Arrancar called Ulquiorra, he... he blew a hole in my chest-" Ichigo started.

"He what?!" Yoruichi exclaimed.

"He shot a Cero threw my chest, pretty much killing me... but then something happened… I…" He hesitated, avoiding looking at her.

"Ichigo no matter what you say I won't think of you any differently." Yoruichi reassured him again. She was starting to seriously worry about him. Maybe she should keep an eye on him for a while.

"Thanks... I'm not sure how, but I changed into a full Hollow… an immensely powerful one. I tore Cifer apart, literally, and the he was powerful. But I beat him like it was nothing… I also lost my sanity, and I almost killed Ishida in process. If not for Ulquiorra pulling a sneak attack, I would've killed my friend." He shook his head. "Ever since then, when I put my mask on, it feels heavy, almost suffocating. It was almost as intense as before my training with the Visoreds." He sighed. "Today he took over again."

"Is there a possibility he might do it again?" Yoruichi asked worried.

"Probably, but I think it's limited to the times I have my mask on. So I'll need to really focus on training to suppress him." Ichigo folded his arms.

"Maybe I can help with that." She smirked. "Your hand to hand still needs some work, and I can teach you a thing or two about Kido."

"Thanks, but my schedule is full. I doubt that I'll find any more time to train with you, between School, being a captain, and training with Tessai and Tia."

Yoruichi pouted.

"So you want her to be your teacher instead of me?" Yoruichi glared at him, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"It's not like that." Ichigo brought his hands up defensively.

"Of course, and the fact that she flashed her boobs and wears next to nothing, doesn't have anything to do with it?" She expected him to flip out and start denying it, but instead he blushed looking abashed.

Her jaw dropped and a vein popped on her forehead. "Oh you just didn't…." She growled, advancing on him.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Ichigo took few steps back, until his back hit the wall. Yoruichi pressed herself against him, their faces millimeters apart.

Her golden cat-like eyes were now staring deeply into his.

"Remember this and remember this well Ichi-bo. I am your first and greatest sensei." She put a finger on his lips, silencing any protests. "You're my prized pupil, and when I offer you training you will accept it with a big smile and whole load of gratitude. Got it?" All he could do was nod dumbly. "Forget that and we'll have a different kind of training." She purred last word in such a way, that it sent a not unpleasant shiver down his spine.

Her finger moved down from his lips to his chin, gently pushing it to the side.

"Take care Ichi-bo." She winked, and disappeared in flash of Shunpo.

After a minute Ichigo let out the breath he was holding.

"What the hell was that?" He shook his head trying to get rid of the sensation of her body pressing against his. "Crazy cat lady." He mumbled, embarrassed all of sudden, before walking back home.

He went to his room to check on Tia's progress. The moment he opened the doors he instantly regretted leaving her to her own devices, because the first sound he heard was….

"JA! Schnelle Heinrich! Schnelle! Das ist Gut! Ahhhhh!" Coming from his computer. Tia cheeks were blazing red, and her hands covered her mouth.

"Tia what the hell!" Ichigo exclaimed, startling the Arrancar woman who just stared at him in shock. "Why the hell are you watching porn!?"

"I was looking for some information on the human body…" She somehow managed to keep her voice steady. "Somehow I ended up here with… these vile records all over."

"Ich komme! AHHHHHHH!"

Now both of them turned beet red. Ichigo quickly turned the site off, trying to look anywhere but at Tia.

"Why are there such things on this Internet? Shouldn't intercourse between a woman and men be a private matter?" Tia asked, unable to fight her curiosity or darker blush from it.

"Well you see…" Ichigo made a valiant effort to explain how the porn industry came to be, and how it transitioned to internet. After his best haphazard explanation Tia asked the question that would forever be engraved in his memory.

"How do you know so much about this?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Ichigo fell into the infamous thousand yard stare.

* * *

><p>AN

And cut! Well it took some time but I hope you liked the read.

Also spoiler alert!

ISHIDA you bastard!

Anyways don't forget to leave a **review!**


End file.
